The War of Bloody Love
by yuyu-inuyashaluva
Summary: Kagome discovers a vampire one night in the woods.He quickly reveals himself as the tempting vampire he is.But bringing him with her has its consequenses.She's thrown into a timeless war between vampires and werewolves and discovers that her finding him w
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** I just want to say...that lately I've been experimenting with things. You know...like my writing. I decided to make a fic about vampires and werewolves. I don't know... it's hard to explain. I was reading this book about werewolves and stuff, and the idea just came to me. I instantly got up and began writing down outlines of people who are in the story. I am still working things out in the story, so don't be surprised if I go slowly . School is almost out so I should have time in the summer to type if I am not too busy. But I hope you like my story...  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_THE WAR OF BLOODY LOVE_**

**_  
_CHAPTER: PROLUGE**

Many, many years ago, in a time of darkness, there lived two kinds of species. Now, no one knows how they got on Earth-or what their purpose was, for that matter. Only that they were here, and there was nothing they could do about it. They didn't hate the Earth at all. But that was the problem: They wanted it too much.

Each species wanted the land for themselves. To have as their own. So...eventually, there came a war. A war of great destruction that caused many casualties and bloodshed. Many suffered for the harsh battle. For some, it made them hard core-more stronger, demanding respect in all ways.

For others, they hated it. They couldn't see why the two species could not just get along. Some just stayed neutral on the opinion of the war in the first place. But these people dared not utter their opinions anyway, for there would be great danger in that. Each species always got backup from their side.

It was an unwritten rule. Never needed to be said. You would always be on the side of the type of species you were on. Always. It just wasn't even a thought to think otherwise. It was in the mentality of each beings brain. A part of them so close, like it was the very blood running through their veins.

And for some...it was...

The time was the year of 1207 when the battle was over. One side won. One side lost. The battle ground literally had pools of blood, soaking into the ground beneath it. There were also bodies, stacked up, never to be returned home. Some were never found: people declared them dead.

If not dead, constantly being tortured by the other side-the enemy. And if that was the case, they might as well have been dead.

The side that won enslaved the others who had lost. They were taken care of, of course, but of low hospitality. They were fed only enough to stay alive, and given clothes which would never usually be worn. But the losers had to deal with it. For the winners had won-fair and square.

This went on for hundreds of years. Each new generation of slaves grew to know that being what they were-slaves-was the right way. It grew into their brains as a _new_ mentality .

But...in the year of 1568, there was a big break out. Now, no one knows why or how it happened. But the slaves up roared . They were powered by an invisible forced that made them able to break loose of their chains. But whatever it was that drove them, they some how overpowered their leaders.

They escaped from the grasp of their holders. Thousands of them...or more disappeared into the blackness. But not before leaving their marks.

They slaughtered hundreds of their slaveholders. Not showing one drop of mercy towards them. All of a sudden, a burning rage was in their head. And the only known or possible known thing going through their head at the time must have been: "Kill...kill...enemy, kill...."

And that seemed to work. Because they did kill the enemy.

After the slaves rebellion. The now free slaves lived their own life. Always vigilantly aware of their enemy somewhere, many miles in the distance, living their own lives. Strangely, the slave holders never tried to get their slaves back, not by force. It seemed, for the time being, that all of a sudden, each side was equally matched in strength.

Centuries passed by and with that, the slaves found a knew way of life. As did the other side. But this new knowledge of their being; this sudden clarity of their kind, only caused more friction between each side. This knew found knowledge was called THE KNOWLEDGE OF TWO.

Eventually, both sides had one thing on their mind: We must win."

These two species were...

Werewolves...and...Vampires...

The werewolves were the slaves, while the vampires were the slave holders...

Soon, not long after THE KNOWLEDGE OF TWO, the vampires and the werewolves knew that they would never live in harmony-never.

As time passed, there were many battles between the werewolves and the vampires. Actually, up into this very day no one knows why the werewolves rebelled and had their freedom. Any time someone would seek the truth, they would be brutally disappointed . No one one knew the history of what happened in the past...

Except for two people...

And as time still passed the vampires and the werewolves would be all around you. They might be your next door neighbors, or your boss, or the boy that gave you strange eyes across the room. Who ever they were, they learned to live comfortably in the new time. But they never turned their backs on their kind.

For by day, they were human...by night, they were beast.

And now...they were still fighting their battles up into the darkest hours.

It might be a vampire and werewolf ducking it out in an ally way. It might be them that caused the stunning deaths of 3 men and 1 woman . But humans were never to get to close to their battle. The darkness was their "friend", hiding them from the eyes of the innocent humans as the thousands of years continued.

The two people who knew how the war started and why the slaves up roared , never spoke that information. One was the leader of the werewolves, the other, leader of the vampires.

Only they knew...

Only they understood...

Until faith made its way into their lives. Until two more people found out. These two will know everything by the end...

The friction between these two will be something so powerful; it rocks the souls of those around them...

This Reader, is a love story...

This Reader, is a story about two people who meet because destiny spoke the words for it to be so.

This Reader is the story...of blood...love...and war...THE WAR OF BLOODY LOVE...


	2. She Knew

THE WAR OF BLOODYLOVE

CHAPTER 1: SHE KNEW  


A ten year old Kagome sat at her desk in her class at school. She went to Shikon L. Elementary. It wasn't far from her house. In fact, it was an easy ten minute walk. And Kagome didn't have a problem with that. She loved to walk. Besides, she didn't play any sports, so walking was her only exercise. She would leave her house on Hikum Street and turn left until she hit Jiknic Avenue. She would then proceed to go straight until she hit her school.

Kagome was never late for school or class better yet. She just walked in, said hi to the teacher, took her seat, and got to work. She got straight to work-no questions asked. She wanted to grow up and be the smartest person in her high school class. And then maybe even get a scholarship to a great college.

Kagome was on friendly terms with all of her teachers. But not as much as with the students. She was a loner. She liked to keep it that way. She was quiet, too, but not too quiet that people walk all over her. And _nobody_ walked over Kagome Higurashi. Nobody. Why, one time, in second grade, Kagome got into an argument with one of her class mates. Now, Kagome doesn't remember what the argument was over, only that she cleaned that boy's clock.

Kagome's class was okay, she guessed. There was the crybaby, the snitch, the smelly kid, the nerd-need I go on? There were only two people who got on Kagome's nerves the most. One was a boy named Hojo. Kagome didn't hate this boy, she just mostly felt sorry for him. The way he follows her around like he has no life.

It was enough to make Kagome scream.

Actually, earlier that day, while Kagome was sitting at her usually lunch table-by herself, Hojo decided to stop by. Kagome was chewing her sandwich and reading a book, when Hojo approached her.

"Hey, Kagome...there you are. I've been lookin' all over for you," he said, all smiles. Kagome didn't even remove her eyes from her book page. This seemed not to bother Hojo, because he went on.

"So...what do you think of that math test...hard, huh?"

"Hmmm," Kagome replied.

"Yeah," Hojo said, "you said it. It had me sweating in my shoes."

"Yup..."

The lunch period basically went on like that. Kagome had to suffer through it for 45 minutes! It was hell on Earth for her.

The second person Kagome couldn't stand was Marian Whatson. Now Kagome disliked this one more than Hojo. She was the talkative one. Her mouth would flap a mile a minute-or more. And half of the stuff she said was pointless and stupid. She was sitting across from Kagome right then too...talking.

"...then she looked at me all weird and told me to go to my room. I couldn't believe her...!" Marian was saying. Marian was working on her project, as was Kagome. Their project was to write about something you like and have interest in. They had to draw a picture demonstrating their project, and write a one and a half page paper about it. If you wrote more, you get extra credit.

Marian was doing hers on-you wouldn't believe it-Unicorns! How crazy was that. But now, see, Kagome had something different in mind...she chose vampires and werewolves. She loved them! The way they lived in the dark and hunted their prey. The way they had those long inhumanly teeth. The way they looked up to the moon as their God. The way-

"Kagome...are you even listening to me...?" asked a very annoyed Marian.

Kagome didn't look up from her project. She was busy-to busy to be chit-chatting with the world's biggest mouth.

"Kagome...I swear..." sighed Marian. "No wonder you have no friends."

"I don't need any," Kagome said dryly.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Well, _I_ don't."

"Kagome! If you don't stop actin' like a snob, I'll go to another table." That was the best thing that came out of Marian's mouth all day. Kagome was very happy to hear she would be leaving her table, so she could work in peace. So Kagome told her the best suggestion she could think of.

"Okay. Then leave, why don't you," Kagome said. But today was not her lucky day, because Marian just seemed to jump into one of her stupid stories, completely ignoring Kagome's brilliant request.

"...I love that show. It wakes me cry..." Marian was saying.

Kagome sighed, this was no use.

"...especially the part where Sam meets his girlfriend again..."

"Marian...please be quiet...I'm trying to concentrate," snapped Kagome.

"...and I couldn't believe how Josh reacted..." continued Marian.

_God_, Kagome thought, _if you're out there, please save me from this girl...please..._

"Kagome! Listen for goodness sake! I'm taking here!"

Now Kagome looked up. How dare Marian try to give her orders...like she was some puppy. And to top it all off, Kagome wanted Marian to leave any way. A light bulb went off at the top of Kagome's head. If Marian didn't leave, then she would make her leave. By telling her what she didn't want to here.

Marian was a very gullible person, and she was also a scary-cat. Anything you tell her, she would practically pee in her pants. And that's why Kagome just couldn't be near a girl like that. She has no backbone. All she was is skin. And if Kagome wanted her gone, she would use that to her advantage...

"Um...Marian...?" asked Kagome.

"Yes? Do you finally have something to tell me about my story?" Marian asked.

"No. I'm just asking what you are doing your project about," asked Kagome, even though she already knew. She was talking about it for the last 15 minutes, after all.

Marian grinned. "It's about unicorns."

Kagome made a face. Marian saw it.

"What's wrong with unicorns? They are real you know."

Kagome almost gagged on her spit at Marian's stupidity.

"They are not real, Marian. And they never will be. I just thought I should let you know that before you got your hopes up."

"Oh, yeah? Well they are. I was watching a documentary on mystical creatures, and this old lady said she saw one in the forest one time."

"How old was this lady?" asked Kagome.

Marian thought a minute before she answered. "I think she was like...89...I think."

"And what was she doing in the forest, being an old lady like she was?"

"She got lost on her way home."

"How far was her home from the forest?"

"I think...about 7 miles."

Kagome smiled. "How long was she in the forest before someone found her?"

"About 2 days."

"Marian...you are so stupid. You believe some old lady that was in a forest for two days! Claiming she saw a unicorn. Get real. She was probably seeing some illusion because she had no food."

"She did not. And at least I'm doing my project on something sensible...unlike vampires and werewolves. That's so stupid."

Kagome was getting here where she wanted her. "Did you know, Marian, that vampires and werewolves are real?"

Marian made a noise in her throat.

"If you don't believe in them, they do stuff to you..."

Now Kagome had Marian's full attention. "L-Like what...what kind of stuff?"

"Well...they do so much stuff; it's hard to keep count. But if they find out you don't believe in them, they come to your house at night and-"

"Kagome...are you lying to me. I don't believe you anyway." Marian's voice gave her away. She did, she did believe what Kagome was saying.

"They come in at night. They slowly creep over to your bed and-"

"Stop it, Kagome! Stop it right now!" yelled Marian.

"No need to get loud," reasoned Kagome, looking pleased with herself. "If you don't want to hear it, leave."

"I was here at this table first."

"Then I'll tell keep telling the story. They come and bite your legs off. Then they scratch out your eyes, and seal your lips so you can't even scream for help...then, they eat you up. Starting with your-"

In a flash, Marian was standing out of her chair and was scooping up her papers and her pencil. Kagome noticed with great satisfaction that her hands were shaking. Kagome leaned back in her chair and observed Marian. Her chin was quivering, like she was about to cry, and her breath was coming out fast. She was mad...mad and scared.

_She should be mad_, Thought Kagome.

"Going somewhere?" Kagome asked Marian.

"I'm leaving. You're weird, Kagome. No wonder you have no friends. You're just...just...a freak, that's what you are. So don't talk to me again!

"Well, it's true I have no friends, but I must even admit am a freak. So thank you for that compliment."

Marian marched off to another desk across the room. She sat down in a huff and continued her project. But with a quick glance, Kagome could tell that her story got to her. Good. Kagome accomplished her goal: make Marian leave. Kagome also started to continue her project.

She noticed that her written part of her project was well past the limit. She would be getting a lot of extra credit. But she didn't really need it. She loved writing about vampires and werewolves. Kagome knew they were real. She knew that they lived in this world. She knew they were out there somewhere; waiting for her to find them.

And she will. She will find them.

She just needed the right time. The right place. Kagome had to admit, she didn't know exactly where to look. She would haunt the movies and books about them: Dracula, The wolf-Man, more she couldn't remember. But she did remember one book. One book that was her favorite: It was called, Wanted: Blood and Love.

It was about a boy who was a vampire. He was miserable. Being a vampire wasn't all great in his opinion. He craved something other than blood. He craved love. Something that would last forever. Just like him. That's why he was lonely. He hadn't found that special one yet.

Until he met the girl. He saved her from being kidnapped form this evil man. As soon as he laid his eyes on her, he wanted her. He wanted her so bad. Now, Kagome read this book a month ago. She is only ten, so she didn't quite understand what love is. But she understood the foundation. He liked her...she liked him.

That's all that mattered.

Ever since then, Kagome has wanted to find her own vampire or werewolf. Not to fall in love with him of course, she was only ten years old. But she wanted to find one to know that she was right. But that's not the only reason why she needed to find one. She felt it inside of her.

But she didn't know what it was. But she knew it was there. One day she would find out what it was. She would find out as soon as she laid eyes on her vamp-

"K-Kagome...?"

Kagome looked up from her project and saw her teacher sitting in the same seat Marian was sitting in before Kagome scared her off. Kagome saw that her teacher, Mrs. Kakaru, was kind of red in the face. Kagome also noticed that her eyes were watery, like she was crying, or was about to...

"Yes, Mrs. Kakaru," Kagome answered, looking up at her.

"Um...your uncle is here. He needs to talk to you. It's important," she said.

"What's wrong?" Kagome put down her pencil and gave Mrs. Kakaru her full attention.

Mrs. Kakaru looked uncomfortable with the question.

"What's wrong," Kagome asked again.

"I think you should ask your uncle that question...go to him."

"B-But..." Kagome began, but she stopped.

Kagome stood quickly and scooped up her papers and her pencil. Not even caring that she crinkled her papers together in messy fashion. Then she stuffed everything in her school bag. She quickly walked to the classroom door. She stopped when she heard Mrs. Kakaru's voice. It was broken and sad. And Kagome knew.

"I'm...sorry Kagome. I'm so, so very sorry..."

Kagome kept her back to her as she walked out the class. So many things were going through her head. She had to keep her head straight...she had to. There was still hope. There was always hope. After all, when Pandora opened her box, even though there were bad things, there was hope. And Kagome wasn't going to let that slip away.

But she knew.

She walked down the hallway, pass the school office and pass the boys bathroom. She turned a corner and saw her uncle standing there by the schools front exit. She paused and looked at him, he didn't see her yet. She ran up to him, calling, "Uncle Shijonu! Uncle Shijonu!"

Her uncle turned and looked at her running to him. He smiled a sad smile. Kagome ran into his open arms. Her uncle hugged her tight, and so did she. For awhile, neither said anything; nothing about the reason her uncle was here in the first place. Neither one wanted to break the moment of sadness; they both wanted to postpone the words.

But it couldn't be that way.

"Uncle Shijonu, why are here?" asked Kagome, breaking the silence.

For a second, Kagome thought her uncle wasn't going to answer her. But he did.

"I need to tell you something," he said. "It's im-"

"Important? I know, my teacher told me that already. What's wrong?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome knew it was the wrong question. She didn't want to hear the answer.

"Kagome...I don't know how to say this. I really don't know..."

"Just say it, if you can't. I need to know." Then again: "What's wrong?"

"Kagome...your parents..."

Kagome hugged him tighter. He needed to say it. He needed to let it out. Then she could too.

"There was a car...drunk...and..." he faded off again.

Kagome lifted her head from off his chest and looked up at him. His face was wet with tears. They were running down his cheeks, to his neck, to his shirt.

"Say it, uncle." Kagome couldn't cry until he said it.

"They-your parents, were driving to the store. They went back to get those cookies you like so much. They were at the intersection...I-I guess there was a drunk. He read the light wrong and he ran into your parents' car...They died instantly..."

"No..." Kagome whispered. Then, more loudly, "No...They can't be gone. We-we were supposed to go to the park. They promised. Uncle...they promised..."

Kagome cried now, against her uncle's body. She was limp, and he had to hold her up. Kagome didn't have to look up to know that he was crying too. She felt it inside of her. Ready to burst out. Just like a river. (Cry me a river!)

"Sometimes, promises are broken."

"But what about the other ones they made...I'm never making a promise ever again. Never!"

And then she cried. She sobbed and sobbed until it felt like she would dry up; like a desert. Her body went limp on her uncle's body, and he had to hold her up so she wouldn't fall. Kagome just had no energy left in her body. The cries made her weak with sorrow.

Her uncle spoke again: "Sometimes, honey, promises are broken...you know?"

She knew...

Kagome's uncle picked her up like she was a baby, and walked out the schools front entrance. Outside was bright. The sun was just over them; Kagome had to shield her eyes from the light. But for some reason, for the first time ever, she wanted to find her vampire more than life itself...


	3. The House

THE WORLD OF BLOODY LOVE

CHAPTER 2: THE HOUSE _  
_

The sun was already up and shining outside. The birds were chirping happily, as the mothers came and fed the children. It was hot; you could blame the sun for it, but it was in the summer. It was about 94 degrees outside. Even this early in the morning. People were probably already crammed at the local store, ready to buy ice because they had no air conditioner.

As the sun shinned through the blinds, they touched Kagome's face, causing her to tighten her eyes closed, and sink further into her covers. It might sound weird that it was burning up outside and Kagome was wrapped in blankets. But the truth was, even though it was summer outside, it was winter in her house.

The air conditioner worked a little too well. As soon as it was turned on, the whole house turned into another Ice Age. Also, Kagome wasn't exactly a day person. She much more preferred the night. Every time she was in it, it felt like it protected her. She felt safe in it. It was something the sun couldn't offer; the moon was much better.

Kagome loved the way it glowed all white, like it wanted you to see right through it, into another world. Yes. The night did something for Kagome. It always called her. Begging for her to come. Oh, she knew that the dark have its dangers. With it's dark ally ways and its tendency to hold all of the bad people in the world.

But she didn't care about all of that. All she cared about was the beauty that the night held. And of course, Kagome still wanted to find her night crawling creature. And the only way that she was going to find that, was by being in the darkness. A vampire or werewolf certainly wouldn't appear in the broad day light.

Kagome pulled the covers over her head completely. Instantly, she was swarmed with warmth from being under the blankets. She curled herself up in a ball, and continued to sleep a deep sleep. That is, until her alarm clock broke the wonderful silence. The sudden loud annoying noise jolted Kagome from her sweet slumber.

She groaned a deep sad groan. Why did she have to wake up today? Today of all days. She couldn't face it. She couldn't wake up and see her uncle's face, not today. Kagome could already see his face: Tired eyes, droopy with lack of sleep, a low voice concealed with sadness. She didn't want to see that.

Today was the anniversary...

Of her parent's death.

Kagome slowly sat up in bed, and shivered when the blankets fell from around her shoulders. Damn, it really was like winter it the house. Kagome reached for her still screaming alarm clock. The bright red numbers on it read 7:05. She hit the off switch for the alarm, and sat in silence when the loud ringing stopped.

"Nine years..." Kagome whispered into the quiet room, "and 3,285 long days." Kagome sighed. "And still counting..."

It was nine years ago, exactly, that Kagome's parents were killed. Nine years since that drunk driver walked away free, with no blood on his hands. It wasn't fair. While he got to walk back to his family, her parents were carried into their graves. It wasn't fair. One day, thought Kagome, he'll get his punishment. Kagome could only leave that to fate.

She quickly shut her eyes tight, to keep the tears from falling. She'd cried too many times now...too many times. And she wanted to stop. Crying wouldn't do anything anyway. All it did was give you a wet face, and puffy eyes. And who wanted that? Certainly not Kagome.

The only person she wanted to worry about was her uncle, and her grandparents. Although her grandparents were half across the world on vacation in Aruba, Kagome knew what they were thinking about. After all, Kagome's father was their son. And her Uncle Shijonu was her father's brother-big brother to be exact.

Kagome had to stop thinking of this. Well, at least she didn't have to go to her summer art program today. Her teacher, Mr. Sims, gave her a whole month off, just so Kagome could get some new inspiration. Kagome did painting, and she loved it. Her paintings were on the supernatural side of course. But Mr. Sims loved them just the same.

He even wanted to enter Kagome in this big art contest. It would involve many artists around the world. Kagome was ready. The only problem was, she had no inspiration to get a good painting. She wanted this painting to be good. She hoped she could pull it off in such a short period of time. Kagome was a lazy person.

"Kagome!" her uncle called from downstairs, "Kagome! Get up. I thought you were helping me at the house today. Kagome!"

Kagome groaned. Damn it! She forgot all about the fucking house. She told her uncle she would help him to fix up one of his houses he wanted to put up for rent. Kagome had only been there once; she was about 13 years old. She loved the place too. She liked how it was dark, and how it had the huge forest right behind it.

But that didn't mean she wanted to work there all day, especially when it was so hot outside. But she already told him she would. But she could ditch it if she wanted to, she didn't make a promise. She hasn't made one since that day

"Kagome!" Her uncle yelled again. She heard him walking up the stairs to come in her room. He stopped outside her door, and then knocked. Kagome grunted to let him know she was awake. Her uncle pushed his head in pass the door and smiled.

"Wake up, sleepy head", he said. Kagome was slightly surprised that he didn't look at all sad. Maybe, he was slowly getting over their death. "Get dressed, and fast too. Your friend is already here."

"Sango!" Kagome yelled.

"Well I guess. I don't really know your friend's name. She doesn't talk much, you know."

"Well, that's because you do all of the talking. Tell her I'll be down in 20 minutes."

"You better be," her uncle said before sticking his head back outside the door. Kagome flung herself out of her bed, and once again shivered. She walked to her window and opened it. She was met with hot air, which felt good against her skin after being stuck in the Ice Age for so long. Kagome stuck her head out the window.

Yup, she was right. Even at this early time, people were already crowding at the corner store, not far away from her window. Kagome sighed and put her head back in.

"Another boring day," she muttered as she made her way to the bathroom.

"…and you know, Kagome really is doing great on her art," Sango was saying. That was the only thing she could think of as light conversation with Mr. Higurashi. She liked him, but she never knew what to say around him. He usually said it all.

"This painting she showed me-it had a vampire and werewolf in it. That's all she ever paints really-" Sango stopped when she saw Mr. Higurashi's eyes got wide, his apple that was in his hands fell and rolled to Sango's feet. "Um, Mr. Higurashi, are you all right?'

He seemed to come back to his senses at the sound of Sango's voice.

"Yes. Yes. I'm alright," he said. But Sango didn't quite believe him. It was something in his eyes. Something that told her he wasn't saying it all. Why would what Kagome paints bother him that much?

"It's just," he began, "Kagome never told me she paints about vampires and werewolves before. I just assumed it was something different…something…"

"Normal," Sango tried to finish for him. So that was it. He never knew what Kagome painted that kind of stuff. But why would Kagome keep it a secret from him. It wasn't like what she was painting was for the CIA or something. She would ask Kagome about this later.

"Sango!"

Sango turned to the new voice that appeared in the room. It was Kagome, finally. Sango got up from the chair at the kitchen, and walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug. Her skin was cold, just like Sango from being in the house for so long.

"What took you so long?" Sango asked. "I've been freezing my butt off waiting to go. I don't have to help you out today you know."

"Oh," said Kagome, "Stop your fussing. I've been freezing my ass off in this house for-"

"Hey, watch that mouth of yours, Kagome," her uncle said. Kagome rolled her eyes. Unbelievable.

"I can't believe it! I'm 19 years old, and I can't say the word 'ass'. What kind of world are we coming to anyway?" Sango was giggling at what Kagome said to her uncle. It was true, she had to admit. Kagome's uncle stood up and smiled. He walked towards the door, then turned around and faced the two girls.

"Well," he said, "are we going to get to work or what?" The two girls groaned, but headed for the door anyway. When they got there, Sango turned to Kagome and said, "You owe me girl."

"Big time," Kagome said. And they left.

"My god!" Sango exclaimed. "Look at that big ass forest. And its dead smack behind the house."

"Sango, your mouth," called Mr. Higurashi.

"Sorry," Sango muttered.

"No your not," Kagome piped in. Sango gave Kagome a glare that earned a smile in return.

They just reached the house. Okay, so it wasn't really a house. It was more of a mini mansion. The color was all black. The front door was painted red, with a white door knob. It looked weird, having an all black house, then all of a sudden, having a red door. They were behind the entrance gate. That was black too. And it was tall, about 13 feet up.

A narrow brick walkway came from the gate and stretched up to the front of the bright red door. The grass was well kept; it was a wonderful green, and it was well watered. It had to be these days, with all the heat waves going on lately. And dead smack behind the house, just as Sango had said, was the forest.

Its trees were dark green in color. And they stretched so far from behind the house. Kagome wondered how far the forest went. Maybe she could get to explore later on, when they finished cleaning the house. Kagome's uncle got out of the car and went up to the gate. He fiddled in his pocket a moment, and then retrieved a bundle of keys.

He picked one, it was silver, and then he used it to open the lock on the gate. He looked at the lock and murmured something about it being rusty and him needing to buy a new one. He leaned against the gate, and with a grunt, he pushed the gate open. As the gate slowly creaked back, it made a loud winning noise. Like a car hitting its brakes at the last moment.

He walked through, yelling over his shoulder, "You guys bring the equipment, and meet me in the house." Then he walked up the walkway, and into the house. It was quiet for a moment. Only Sango and Kagome stood there.

"Well, Kagome. You heard what he said. Bring the equipment," said Sango, as she started walking up the walkway herself. Sango really thought she was slick. Kagome wasn't going to let her get away that easy. Kagome quickly walked in front of her and blocked her path.

"And where are you going?" Kagome asked, hands on her hips.

"Into the house," replied Sango, looking innocent.

"You're supposed to help me. That's why you came."

"No. I came because you asked me to keep you company. You said nothing of actually _helping_ out. You really must be more specific on your commands, Kagome."

"Sango!" Was all Kagome managed to say. Sango smiled.

"Alright, you big cry baby. I'll help you. But I am not cleaning anything!"

_**1 hour and 45 minutes later  
**_

"I can't believe I'm cleaning. And this isn't even my house!" yelled Sango. Kagome and Sango were in the family room of the house. The walls were painted an off white, maybe close to eggshell. All of the furniture was moved to a different room, so Kagome and Sango could have better access for the cleaning. Kagome swept and mopped, while Sango dusted and sprayed.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled, through coughs. "Are you trying to kill us? That's way to much spray!" Kagome began fanning the air in front of her face.

"Shut the hell up!" said Sango. "Why don't you spray then?'

"No thank you."

"Okay then."

"We're almost done, Sango. Just relax. It's not like you had plans for anything."

"And how do you know if I had plans?" asked Sango.

"Did you have plans?" Kagome asked. She stopped sweeping the floor and looked up at Sango. 

"Yes."

"To go where!" Kagome yelled. How could Sango have plans and not tell her. Let alone invite her! And Sango knew she's been bored out of her mind, night and day. And she didn't tell her she had plans. "To go where!" Kagome yelled again. Sango just smiled.

"I will tell you, if you just shut up for a second."

"Okay. Where do you have plan s to go?"

"A party."

"A party!"

"Yup. A friend of mine from high school."

"And when were you going to tell me?"

"Soon."

"Soon? Oh, please. You could have told me this morning. When and where is this party?" Kagome demanded. Even though Kagome was mad, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Kagome just couldn't resist the thrill of a party, and neither could Sango.

'It's tonight, and it starts at 10pm. And doesn't end-" Sango put her hand in the air as a gesture, "-until everyone leaves."

"An All Out Party! Yes. Girl, I am so there!" Kagome yelled.

"I knew you would," Sango said, with a smile on her face.

"So who is this friend of yours?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. He's a nice guy-"

"A _guy!"_ Kagome cut in. "Is he cute?"

"He's okay. I think you two would make a good couple."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me his name," Kagome asked eagerly.

'His name is Hojo."

That was too much. Kagome dropped the broom, and stood as it clattered against the hard wooden floor. Hojo. Oh, God. Kagome's stomach felt like she was going to throw up her breakfast. She grabbed her stomach as an expression of horror came over her face. The only thought in her head was: _Hojo! Hojo! Oh, God not him, not Hojo_…_  
_

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, as she ran up to her friend. "What's wrong? As soon as I mentioned Hojo's name-"

"Oh, Sango. Don't say that name around me."

Sango's face turned sad and sympathetic. "Was he a bad boyfriend?" Then her face turned mad. "If he hurt you in any way-!"

Kagome put her hands up to silence her friend. "No! He was never my boyfriend. Never was and never will be!" Kagome yelled.

"Well then, what's the big problem?" Sango asked, getting annoyed.

"We went to school together," Kagome began, "and he was the biggest pain in the ass." Kagome quickly looked around to see if her uncle was near by to hear her language. The coast was clear. "He had this big crush on me. He never left me alone. I swear, Sango, he was like a little stalker-"

"A stalker?" Sango asked, looking skeptical. "Maybe that's a little too intense, Kagome. I don't think at the young age of-"

"Ten," Kagome filled in for her.

"-he would stalk you. I doubt he knew what it means. So are you coming to the party or not?"

Kagome stood in silence, thinking about it. Did she really want to see Hojo _again_? She really didn't like him. At _all._ And worse. What if the party turned into some crazy freakin' reunion and Marian Whatson showed up! She would talk them to their _deaths._ Kagome didn't know-but she really couldn't turn down a good party.

Sango saw the flick of emotions passing through Kagome's face. "Come on, Kagome. Please come. We'll just stay clear of Hojo. Come on, it would be boring without you."

Kagome smiled. "It would, wouldn't it?"

"So you're coming, then?"

"Yes, I'm coming."

"I knew you would!" Sango exclaimed. "And guess what?"

"What?" Kagome asked, even though Sango knew she hated guessing games.

"I heard there's going to be a lot of hot guys there-really hot guys."

Kagome shrugged. "So." 

"So…" Sango drawled out, "We get to see them. And maybe, you could hook up."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sango, you're always trying to hook someone up."

For the next couple of minutes, the two girls continued to talk about the party. But then Sango remembered she waned to ask her friend something important.

"Kagome," said Sango.

"Mmm," Kagome said.

"Why didn't you tell your uncle what you draw in your art class?"

Kagome just shrugged. "It didn't seem important. Why? Did he say something about it?"

"Well, I told him what you draw-you know, the vampires and werewolves and stuff, then his eyes got all wide and he looked shocked at something. It was really weird…"

"That doesn't sound like my uncle. Maybe something's wrong. I should talk to him about it. Maybe he's just sad we don't talk about my art that much. Maybe he feels like he's being left out."

"No!" yelled Sango. "I don't want him to know I told you. I'll look like a spy or something."

"Okay," reasoned Kagome. "I'll bring it up casually. He won't suspect a thing."

Kagome stopped and looked around the room. She dropped the broom on the floor. Sango looked up from her dusting and looked at Kagome.

"You know what, Sango? I think we're done in this room."

"But, Kagome, we still have to get the cobwebs out and-"

"Do you want to clean this old house, or _explore_ this old house?"

Sango smiled. She liked the way Kagome thought.


	4. The Talisman

**THE WAR OF BLOODY LOVE**

CHAPTER 3: THE TALISMAN

"Sh!" Kagome told Sango, as they passed the room her uncle was in. "If you want to explore without being caught, stop laughing."

"I can't help it. Your uncle is so funny. Look at him dance!" Sango said. It was true and quite embarrassing really. Her uncle was in the dinning room. He was cleaning; just like what Kagome and Sango were suppose to be doing. He had the spray in one of his hands and the cloth in another.

He also had his headphones on and was dancing to the music. Kagome's uncle would spray a surface, and while wiping, he would sway his hips and occasionally stop and do a little dance. You could hear his low voice as he sang along with the music. It was quite funny really. He was singing, "The real folks…mmm the real folk blues…"

Kagome seemed to recall that song from a show she liked on television, it was called Cowboy Bebop. Actually, she hadn't watched it in a long time. She should really catch up on episodes. But that thought was put aside, because of their little mission.' Kagome and Sango were pressed up against the wall outside the room her uncle was in.

"Okay," said Kagome. "We have to do this quick. We explore, come back, and act like nothing ever happened, all before he comes looking for us.

"How do you know he will look for us? He already looks pretty occupied to me," Sango said with a smile.

"Sango! Stop playing around. Do you want to do this or not?" Sango nodded, yes. "Okay, then follow me." Kagome quickly led Sango past the room with the dancing uncle.' She lead her down a long dark hall. This part of the house wasn't already cleaned, so the floor was dusty.

"Where are we going?" asked Sango.

"I don't even know myself, to be honest," said Kagome.

"What do you mean you don't know? Then where the hell are you leading me-" Sango stopped talking when Kagome stopped in front of a door. It was dark brown, and had cobwebs all over it. The doorknob was peeling with paint. Kagome sighed. They still had a lot of work to do.

"Well," said Sango. "Don't keep me waiting. Open the damn door, already!"

Kagome shot Sango a look. But stepped forward and brushed some dust off the door. "Yuck," she said. She pushed open the door and walked, quite aware that Sango was right behind her. The room was very dark, and it smelled moldy. Kagome leaned against the dirty wall, and began groping for the light switch.

When she found it, she switched it on.

"Wow. This room is really messed up," Sango said.

"You could say that again," Kagome said.

"This room is really mes-"

"Sango! I was just playing around."

Kagome walked farther into the room. She walked over to an old closet and opened it. Some moths flew out of the closet, causing Kagome to jump back. There was an old sweater with holes in it. There was also an old book that lay at the bottom of the closet, on top of an old chest.

"Sango!" Kagome called. "Look what I found!" In a flash, Sango was next to Kagome, kneeling down on the floor in front of the closet. "Let me see!" said Sango pushing Kagome out of the way. "Oh, this is getting good." Sango said, her eyes getting wide. "I wonder what's inside."

The chest was about 2 feet wide and 1 foot tall. It was yellow, and looked kind of gray with all of the dirt that collected on it for the past years. At the top of it, something was carved into the chest. Kagome took her hand and swept away the dust. She peered down farther to look at it.

At the top of the chest, there was a carving of a little girl. Behind her, was her family. They were all smiling. Whoever carved this into the chest was very good at it.

"Who would leave this behind?" asked Sango.

"It must have been left when the family moved out. I wonder how they could forget this. It seems very special," said Kagome.

"The carving is beautiful. Look! It was even painted. But you can't really see it anymore; all the years have worn it out."

"Let's open it up and see what's inside. Move back Sango, so I can pull it out." Sango backed out of the way. Kagome grasped the two metal handles on the side and lifted the chest. It wasn't that heavy at all. Kagome, with the chest in her hands, backed up out of the closet.

She started walking towards the middle of the room to place the chest on the floor, when she noticed something. "Hey, Sango," Kagome asked, still holding the chest in her arms. "Did you notice those foot prints before?" Sango looked around the room, and found what Kagome was talking about.

By the closet, where they had just come from, instead of being 2 sets of footprints, there were three. "Oh. I did see that actually. When we first came in. Before we went over to the closet, I saw the foot prints."

"Why didn't you tell me you saw that," asked Kagome.

"Well…I thought it might be your uncle's footprints. They do look kind of big. Besides, seeing some footprints on a dusty floor is not very important."

Kagome quickly put down the chest and scrambled over to look at the footprints. Some were already covered over with Sango's and hers, but she could still make some out. "These…these aren't my uncle's footprints. They are too small to be his."

"Kagome…what is this all about?" Sango asked.

"What I want to know is: whose footprints are these… And when did they get here...?"

"Um…Kagome. They are just footprints. Just get over it. Besides, don't you want to look in the chest…? Kagome…"

"Huh? Oh, right. Let's take a look in that chest." Kagome walked over to it, and pulled it open. A cloud of dust puffed up from the now open chest, and caused Kagome to sneeze. Once again, Kagome was fanning her face, trying to get the dust away. Sango kneeled down beside her, and together, they looked inside the chest.

"Man!" said Sango. "It's just a bunch of stupid photos. Nothing important. I just wasted my time. Why would I want to look at some one _else's_ life, anyway?"

"Oh, hold on a minute. Let's look through them," suggested Kagome. Sango rolled her eyes, but put her hand inside the chest and took out a bunch of pictures. Kagome did the same. For a while, both of the girls were silent, as they looked through the pictures.

"Well, this family looks happy," concluded Sango. "Can we move on now? How about we explore some other part of the house? I'm sure there is more interest-"

"In a minute. Look!" Kagome said, "There's more stuff in here…"

"A whole bunch of junk," commented Sango.

Kagome ignored Sango's last comment and dumped the whole chest over, spilling everything that was inside onto the floor. More and more pictures, a folded, bright pink dress, and…and something else. Kagome's eye caught sight of something in the messy pile spilled on the floor. There was a small, small pouch. The pouch was brown, and looked slightly bulgy, as if something was inside.

"Great," said Sango. "I'm not cleaning that crap, now that _you_ spilled it on the floor. And just look at all of this dust already. You uncle has a lot of cleaning to do…"

Kagome pushed the fallen pictures aside that was on top of it and picked it up. It was one of those pouches that when you pull the string, the sides of the pouch bundle together, closing the pouch. Kagome slipped two fingers in between the small whole at the surface of the pouch, and opened it up. She tipped the pouch over and something fell into her hands.

It was small and cold, about the size of a strawberry. Kagome looked down at it, and saw that it was shaking. Her hands were shaking.

"Wow!" yelled Sango. Kagome jumped at the voice, completely forgetting that Sango was even in the room. And for some reason, Kagome wished Sango wasn't here. She felt that finding this-whatever it is, was for only her to see. Not Sango or her uncle, but only for her. But now, the cat was out of he bag-more like the _thing_ out of the bag…

"It looks like…like…I don't even know what it is!" Sango was yelling.

"Shhh! Do you want my uncle to hear you," hushed Kagome.

"Forget your uncle; we could sell this baby and get-"

"NO!" Kagome yelled. The room was silent. Kagome didn't mean to yell at her friend. It just kind of came out. But it was true. She couldn't sell this. No matter what the cost might be. It belonged to somebody, and it wouldn't be right to just sell it like that. "Sango...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that…" She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You want to keep it." Sango said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Her voice didn't show any sign of anger from having Kagome lash out at her like that. And that surprised Kagome.

"W-what…?" was all she could say.

"Do you want to keep that?" Sango repeated, pointing to the small thing in Kagome's hand. Kagome looked down at it in her clenched fist. Should she keep it? After all, it really wasn't hers to keep. And it diffidently wouldn't be right if the former owner was…dead. That would just feel very weird.

But Kagome couldn't say no to this. This was hers to find. She knew it was. But…still… Kagome didn't really believe in destiny. Strange, how could she believe in vampires and werewolves, but something like destiny, she couldn't believe in at all. But right then, Kagome knew she would _have_ to start, because destiny is what brought her what she found today.

Then, slowly, she nodded her head. Sango smiled.

"Then it's settled," Sango said standing up and dusting off her pants from all of the dust. "But what is it? That's what I want to know."

Kagome opened her fist, and observed the thing in her hand. Her eyes grew wide with wonder. It was small, but not too small. It was oval shaped, and had a pointed end at the bottom of the oval. The material, Kagome guessed, was…gold…real gold. And on it something was engraved.

It was a moon. Not just any moon. A _red_ moon. Red…blood…? The moon seemed like it was coming up from what it was carved on. Kagome ran a finger over it, and noticed that the moon was slightly raised from the rest of the golden surface, causing a slight 3-D look. Kagome's finger tingled when she touched it. It also had a chain looped through a whole at the top of it. So you could wear it on your neck. And she would.

She turned it over and saw something else. It looked like a name. It was written some kind of weird cursive. It read: INU. Inu? Who was Inu? Was he the owner of this _thing_? What was it? What was this used for. But Kagome didn't need to ask those questions. Because somewhere, somewhere in her mind that she never knew was there, she knew the answer.

It was a talisman. A protector against the sun.

How Kagome knew, she wasn't so sure, but that's what it was, a talisman. And the owner was someone named Inu. Kagome quickly stood up. She gently, put the talisman over her head, and looked at it, as it lay on her chest.

"So, it's a necklace, huh?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her. She was already putting back all of the pictures into the chest, and folding the pink dress.

"I guess it is," Kagome answered, softly. Something must have been strange about Kagome's voice, because Sango stopped what she was doing, and looked up at Kagome.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes…I think…" Kagome replied. For some reason, Kagome put her hand on the talisman at her neck. It felt cool against her hand. Not cold anymore, cool. Sango brought her eyes from Kagome's face, to the talisman at Kagome's neck. Sango smiled at her. Sango stood up, and stood in front of Kagome, and peered at the red moon on the talisman.

"Kagome, that thing has a red moon on it. Mmm…maybe…that's very weird. But then again, you love this kind of stuff. It would look good with all of your other weird stuff." Sango said. "The red moon looks like the red in your eyes…" Sango was right. Kagome had beautiful blue eyes.

They were so blue, electric blue. But in the depth of them, you could see it. You could see the color red. It was very strange for someone to have red in their eyes. Kagome was the only person she knew with them. But Kagome was proof of that. But not that many people really noticed it. Only Sango and Kagome's relatives.

"What the! Hey! Kagome! Sango! Where are you guys. You better be working wherever you are!" Kagome's uncle yelled.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, eyes wide. "Ooops!" they both said at the same time, and ran out of the door, to face the dancing uncle'…

"…and then, I find that you two have sneaked off on the job! I can't believe you did this. And here I thought you were working your butts off!" said Kagome's uncle.

"I'm sorry. We just got kind of bored…" Sango apologized.

"…that's no excuse…"

"…going to clean the rest up after, but we kind of got side tracked…"

"I don't give a rat's ass…"

"Mr. Higurashi, watch your language…!"

"I'm the adult. I'll watch my mouth when I feel like it. Now what were you two doing in that room?"

"…chest and then…"

Kagome wasn't even listening to what her uncle was saying. The only thing on her mind was the talisman. And the name…Inu. To be honest, the name sent shivers down her spine. And she got goose bumps on her skin. Who is Inu? Where is Inu? Why would he leave this behind? It looked so important. And why would he need a talisman. A talisman that protects you from the sun… why would you need that unless… you're a…

"Vampire!" Kagome screamed. The whole room went silent. Kagome didn't even know she said it out loud until she found her uncle and Sango staring at her. Sango looked at her like she was crazy. But her uncle…he looked different. He looked…pained. Kagome wondered why…He looked uncomfortable and was slightly shifting from one foot to another. Was he angry…was he…Kagome couldn't figure it out.

Then Kagome realized what Sango said about him before. How when she mentioned vampires and werewolves, he got weird. Kagome would diffidently have to have a talk with him later. But not now. This person-this Inu person, sounds like a vampire. Other people might have thought this talisman was just a belonging left by the family, but Kagome wasn't other people.

She believed in these things. She _felt_ this was right. She could feel it inside to outside. This was special, and she wasn't going to let it slip away from her like this. All of her life, Kagome felt empty, like she was meant to do something else in her life. Maybe that's why she chose art; so she could find that something and draw it out so she could see what it was.

But now she knew…that what ever she felt she had to do, started with this talisman…this house…And that brought up a very important question: why did the family leave this house, and leave that chest?

And why was this house not occupied for 15 years? 15 long years…? And Kagome knew that this talisman did not belong to that family that left. No. This belonged to someone else. This person put it here for some reason.

She had to know. All of the years, when she felt something empty in her chest. All of the time when she had a fascination of these supernatural things, it was for a reason. Ever since…since her parents died, she knew she had to find something that she could leave her mark on…

This was it. She felt it. She was positive. This talisman came from someone else. Someone who had access in and out of this house. Someone who was near by. But no one lived near this house. In fact, they were miles from any civilization at all. And that would be a problem if her uncle wanted to rent this house out.

But she didn't care. There are some things in life you don't leave alone. And this was one of those things. She wasn't going to leave it alone. She was going to pick at it until she found what was underneath. Kagome couldn't help but feel a thrill at what was going through her mind…

A 19 year old Kagome Higurashi came to a conclusion, right there and then. She turned to her uncle, and said loud and clear, so he could hear. "Uncle, I want to stay here for a while."


	5. I'm Staying!

THE WAR OF BLOODY LOVE

CHAPTER 4: I'M STAYING!

Last Time...

A 19-year-old Kagome Higurashi came to a conclusion, right there and then. She turned to her uncle, and said loud and clear, so he could hear. "Uncle, I want to stay here for a while."

THIS TIME...

"What do you mean, you want to stay here?" her uncle asked softly.

"I mean...I want to stay here for a while..." Kagome said.

"Mmmm...Nice playing around Kagome-"

"I'm not playing around!" Kagome yelled. "It's just...if you give me time to explain-"

"There is no explaining! You are not staying here. At all!"

"You can't stop me. I'm an adult now. I can make my own descions now, too. Didn't you used to tell me that is what being an adult is all about? Making decions. I want to stay here because I think it will give me inspiration for my art picture."

"You can get inspiration at home, the library, and the television for goodness sake." Kagome's uncle threw his hands up in the air in aggravation. "I'm not having you stay in this big old house by yourself."

"But I need this house. I'm getting a lot of ideas...I told you my art teacher is entering me in the contest. I only have so much time to get the picture done. And it needs to be perfect to enter."

"I don't know, Kagome. Don't you remember that I am leaving in two days? Two days! I told you I am going to my business trip. Your grandparents were coming from Aruba to take care of you tomorrow. I already called them.

"Well, we can just call them and tell them to cancel. They can spend a couple extra days there, now," reasoned Kagome.

"...but..." Kagome was getting to him. He was running out of reasons to let her go home...

"But what," quizzed Kagome.

"...food...food! You need food to stay here," he yelled, happy he found a new idea.

"You could give me money. I'm very responsible."

"Transportation to buy the food. You do not have your car over here. It's back home."

"You can drive it over here for me."

"Kagome...I don't want you staying here by yourself..."

Sango, quiet for the whole conversation with Kagome and her uncle, now spoke up. "I can stay with Kagome!" Kagome and her uncle now turned to look at Sango. Sango would be happy to stay with Kagome, for many reasons. One, she had nothing to do anyway. Two, she wanted to explore the house. In addition, three, she knew Kagome's uncle wouldn't let Kagome stay here by herself.

"I'll be happy to stay with Kagome, Mr. Higurashi. That is...if you let me..."

"Of course he'll let you," Kagome yelled, before her uncle could say anything in response. "He said that I couldn't stay by _myself_. And with you here-" Kagome slung an arm over Sango's shoulder, and brought her to stand closer to her. "I'm not by myself. Right, uncle?" Kagome said with a wide grin.

"So," said Sango, with a grin of her own, "are we staying, or what?" Kagome's uncle groaned, and put his head in his hands in defeat. Kagome yelled, "Yes!" as she and Sango jumped around happily. They had won. They were staying. Now, Kagome can find out about her little mystery'.

"Sango," said Kagome's uncle, "you have to call your parents. You have to ask them. And I want to talk to them myself." Sango was still smiling.

"That's okay, Mr. H. I know what they are going to say anyway. I can stay if I want to."

"And how do you know what they will say, if you haven't asked them yet?" asked Mr. Higurashi.

"It's okay. I know..." but Mr. Higurashi already had his cell phone in his hands, ready to dial Sango's house. "What's your phone number?"

Sango answered reluctantly. "555-9016." Kagome's uncle quickly dialed the phone number, and handed the ringing phone to Sango. Sango put the phone to her ear and waited until someone picked up. "Hello...its me Sango, mom...yeah...I'm okay...I was wondering..." Sango wondered to the other side of the room for privacy to talk to her mother, leaving Kagome and her uncle alone.

Kagome gave her uncle a great big hug. She squeezed him tightly. He squeezed back, just the same. "Thanks," Kagome murmured against his chest. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I know you wouldn't let me stay without Sango."

"You're welcome... Kagome, why does this house have to give you inspiration? _This_ house?" her uncle asked.

"I don't know. To be honest," she still spoke against his chest, " I feel like this is just the right place. Like this is _exactly_ what I need...for my art of course..."

"Mmm." Her uncle pulled away. He looked right into his nieces' eyes. Blue-red stared into blue.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, getting worried. She hoped he did not change his mind about her staying at the house. Kagome just could not stand it if he did. However, why was he staring at her like that? His eyes looked weird...as if they were trying to talk to Kagome with out using words. Did he have something to tell her...?

"Uncle...do you have something to tell me? Why are you starring at me like that?" Kagome asked. Now she was really getting worried. He was not answering her at all. Did he somehow go in shock or something? No, that was not it. Then what...what was wrong...? "Uncle!" cried Kagome.

Her finally got out of his stupor. He blinked. His eyes trailed down to Kagome's neck...where the talisman was. Kagome followed his gaze. No! She forgot to put it inside her shirt. Now he was going to ask her where she got it. And why she took it if it was not hers.

She did not want to explain to him that she felt she should have it for now. That it was like a calling to her...but even if she did try to tell him, how would she be able to explain it? But to her surprise, her uncle did not interrogate her about the talisman at all. In fact, all he did was reach down, and take hold of it.

And, just for a moment, some kind of emotion flickered across his face. And it reminded Kagome of how she felt when she first found the talisman too. As if she felt something when she touched it. Was he feeling it too? Was he feeling that unexplained emotion Kagome felt when she first layed eyes on it?

But in a moment, just as soon as it came, the emotion was gone off of his face. He dropped it, and once again looked into Kagome's eyes again. Like he wanted to tell her something. _WHAT_, Kagome screamed to herself, _WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME. I SEE IT IN YOUR EYES!_

Her uncle opened his mouth a couple times, as if to finally tell her what was on his mind. Then he closed it again. His eyes grew sad, like he was older that he really was. All he managed to say to her was, "I always knew your red eyes made you different, Kagome. I always knew it."

Kagome did not know what to say. Where did that come from all of a sudden? He just ups and-poof! - starts talking about her eyes. What the hell was going on, now? But Sango said something about her eyes too. After she looked at the red moon..._red moon_.

Kagome asked," What do you mean by-"

"Mr. Higurashi, my mom wants to talk to you again," Sango said, walking up to Mr. Higurashi, and handing him the phone. Kagome's uncle took the phone from Sango's hand, with one last glance at Kagome, and the talisman around her neck. He walked over across the room where Sango just came from. "Hello," he said. "Yes...about the house..."

Kagome couldn't help but think that there was something else about what her uncle said. Why didn't he say anything about the talisman around her neck? And why was he just staring at her like that? Like he just blanked out... Kagome didn't know what it was, but her uncle was acting pretty strange.

Kagome touched the talisman around her neck.

"So, you really like that thing, huh?" For the second time that day, Kagome jumped at the sound of Sango's voice. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she forgot Sango came off of the phone with her mother. Kagome looked at Sango's smiling face. Kagome guessed her mother said yes, about her staying at the house with Kagome.

"I can stay, girl," Sango said. "My mom said we just can't have any wild parties, have sex, or drink. Oh! And that I have to be careful. Two girls being alone in a dark house, in an isolated place is very dangerous.'" Sango quoted her mother. Kagome laughed at Sango. Her mother was always saying that type of stuff. Annoying as they were, it was nice to see she cared.

"So," Kagome said. "Are you going to drink?" Sango looked at Kagome. Her eyes got sad. Sango pulled her over and gave Kagome a light hug. "No," Sango answered. "I won't drink. I pr-swear..." Kagome noticed that Sango was about to say promise'. Kagome told Sango about her not liking promises, or drinking for that matter.

Ever since her parents died, Kagome has never gotten drunk or made a promise. And Kagome was happy about the fact that Sango was respecting her perspective on things. That's why Sango was Kagome's best friend.

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome aid.

"Any time."

"But," said Kagome, "...what about the sex situation?"

"Kagome!" Sango hissed. Sango quickly looked behind her to see if Kagome's uncle heard what she said. He didn't, he was still talking. "Kagome! You're really a bad girl, you know that?" Sango said with an evil smile. "I can't believe you just said that. Why...did you ever...have sex before?"

"No!" Kagome shouted. Then more quietly, "No. I haven't. I don't want to either, it's very serious." There was a pause in the conversation. Then Kagome said, "Your mom said we couldn't _have_ any wild parties. But she didn't say we couldn't _go to_ one."

"Ohhh," Sango said. "Girl, you are really bad. So, what are you wearing to the party tonight?"

"I have no idea. Any suggestions?

"Come over to my house girl. I've got the perfect outfit to get you."

"Good. Cause I had nothing to wear."

"Kagome, you were going to wear nothing?!"

"Sango, you know I didn't mean it that wa-"

"As in your birthday suit? God Kagome! You're a party animal, and a streaker too...!" Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes. Really. Sometimes, Sango's humor was just too much for Kagome to handle on her own. But Sango could always give her a good laugh whenever she was down in the dumps.

"Okay!" Kagome's uncle said, walking back over to them, while sticking his cell phone back in his pocket. "Sango, I hate to admit it, but yes, your staying, as you already know. And Kagome... pleace don't go all crazy. And I don't-I repeat- don't want you two going in those woods. Do you understand?"

The two girls nodded, but that wasn't enough. "Are you sure you understand? Because if I find out you two go into those woods-"

"Uncle, we'll be fine," Kagome assured him. "I will not, and neither will Sango, go into the woods behind this house. Ever. You can count on it." Kagome's uncle eyed them skeptically.

"Okay..." he said, finally believing them, at least a little bit anyway. "Okay, but there are 3 rooms already cleaned out. You two can pick the ones you want...and...I guess that's it. Oh! You will get the money later. Tomorrow, I guess. Now don't spend that money like idiots," Her uncle said, waving his finger at them like babies. "I'm trusting you with a big responsibility: money. And you won't be getting anymore of it, so you better use it the right way."

"Mr. H," Sango said, "We understand what a big responsibility money is. And we plan to do our best to show you that we can be adults-even though we basically already are adults..."

"Now wait just a minute," Mr. Higurashi cut in, "just because you two are 19-"

"And I assure you that we will take care of this house with the most greatest respect we can do," Sango finished, much to Mr. Higurashi's aggravation. He just rolled his eyes at them and told them to pack up. They were going home. To be honest, Kagome didn't feel much like going into a car again. The whole ride here took about four hours. No wonder Kagome's uncle didn't want them staying here by themselves.

"Wait!"

Kagome said to her uncle. "On the way home, could you drop me at Sango's house? Were are going to a party..."

"Yuck, take that off, Sango," Kagome said. " It makes you look fat. Waaaay, fat."

"Kagome! Why would you say that?" Sango asked.

"W-what do you want me to say? You asked me to be honest. And I did. You asked me if you looked fat. And you do. Now what can do about that?"

"Well...don't be too honest about it then," Sango said. Kagome and Sango were in Sango's bedroom, at her house. Sango's mother was not there; she was working late that night. They were trying to find an outfit for the party, but so far, for Sango, it wasn't going to good...

Sango had on an orange shirt, that had sleeves that went down to the elbows. The neck was v shaped, and didn't show too much cleavage. She wore a yellow skirt, which had flowers on the side of it; the skirt had a small cut on the left side. Kagome hated the outfit. It was too...bright.

"Are you sure this makes me look fat?" Sango asked Kagome, who was sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine. _God_, Kagome thought, _how_ _do these girls look so perfect. They have the_ _flattest_ _bellies, and firm...everything. And their chest just stick out like they were getting_ _ready_ _to poke somebody in the eyes._

Kagome glanced up from the magazine to observe Sango once again. "Yes, she said. "First of all, it's a _night_ party; wear something darker. Like blue or something. Blue always works with something. And second-" Kagome made a face, "-I hate the color orange. It's hideous."

"Everything that isn't gray, black, red, blue, dark green, gold, silver, or violet, you hate. So why do I even bother asking your opinion on clothes anyway?"

_I wonder if my stomach can get that flat...that bathing suit is sooo_ _ugly, just look at all of that pink, yuck_- Kagome's criticism on the women's bathing suits came to a quick end, when the magazine suddenly disappeared from her hands. "What the-?" she said. Then she looked up to see a very annoyed Sango, who was holding the magazine with two fingers.

"Kagome, you're supposed to be helping me, not looking at freakin' magazines." Sango sighed. "Fine, forget about my clothes for now. We will just work on you. I swear I have the greatest outfit for you..." Sango drifted off to her closet, still in her ugly outfit. She started pushing and flinging clothes aside, looking for the one she wanted. "Found it.!" She yelled, looking successful.

Sango flung the outfit over to Kagome on the bed. It hit Kagome in the head, and lay on top of her head, until she dragged it off to observe it. Sango waited patiently as Kagome looked at it. "I don't know, Sango," Kagome said. But even with that, she had a smile on her face.

"Go to the bathroom and put it on," Sango ordered. "I want to see you in it." But Kagome had no time to complain, because Sango already had a firm hand on her wrist, guiding her to the bathroom. "Now, get in there and put this baby on. Trust me; you will look so good..."

Sango waited patiently as Kagome changed in the bathroom. A couple mintes later, Kagome reentered the bed room. Sango's eyes widen, then they narrowed, and her eyebrows were bunched together, as if she was mad. And she was.

"What?" asked a subconscious Kagome. "What?" Sango put her hands on her hips and looked at Kagome and said, " I'm pissed."

"Why," Kagome asked, still standing at the door of the bathroom.

"Because," Sango said, " I can tell right now, that you're going to look better than me tonight." Kagome laughed, glad that her friend wasn't really mad at anything. If she was, it would just ruin the moment.

Kagome looked...sexy...that's the only way to describe it. What Sango gave her to wear, perfectly fit her. She looked amazing. She had on a black shirt, which showed off her bellybutton. The shirt also had the word sexy' written right across her chest, with flames right behind it. The sleeves went down to her wrist, and then they sprawled out, looking all puffy. The shape of the neck made a circle, then dipped down and came up again.

The lining of the neck was dark red, and so was the lining of the wrists. At the bottom, she wore a black mini skirt that had the word sexy' written all over it in small red letters. It had small flames to match the shirt. She wore black stockings and had on knee high boots that were also black.

Kagome's words on her clothes described her perfectly; sexy...sexy...sexy...

"Man, I hooked you up!" Sango was yelling, looking happy at her outfit she picked for Kagome. "Nothing would look better on you than what your wearing tonight, Kagome. I'm sure you'll turn some heads." Kagome blushed slightly at what Sango just said. Kagome certainly didn't want that kind of attention...or did she...?

"...and you can wear that thing we found today with it too. It would look good," Sango said. Kagome looked down at her neck. The talisman was already there. She would not take it off anyway. She was still thinking about who it belonged to. Who this, Inu was...

"Kagome...hello...?" Sango said, snapping her fingers in front of Kagome's face.

"Huh?" was Kagome's intelligent reply. Sango shook her head at her friend.

"You've been doing that a lot today-zoning out like that. Is everything all right? I mean, you would tell me if something was bothering you, wouldn't you...?"

"Of course!" Kagome reached out and touched Sango's shoulder to show that she was serious. "Of course I would tell you. It's nothing. Seriously. Its just today...I've been thing a lot..."

"About what?"

"...it is...my parents' death anniversary...." Sango looked pained. Like she swallowed something bad. She instantly regretted asking Kagome what was wrong now... Kagome could see the discomfort on her face. And tried to reassure her.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. Now-" Kagome looked Sango up and down. "- let's see what we can find for you to wear...!"

"I know, uncle. We will be home late. We are going straight to the house when we come back..." Kagome told her uncle over the phone. They were already in Sango's car, driving to _Hojo's_ house. It was about 9:30. But Kagome didn't care. She believed in being fashionably late.

"...got all of your clothes over there," her uncle was saying, "I called a truck to drive your car there too. The money is locked up in the car trunk for safe keeping. I could not trust those people driving your car. You and Sango can drive to the house in her car..."

Their plan was-Sango and Kagome, that after the party, they would just drive straight to her uncle's house. Kagome's uncle already packed all of her painting equipment, and clothes for her. He also got the car and money arrangement fixed. He wanted them to call first thing in the morning or he would call them, and they didn't want that. Sango packed her bag, before they left her house. It was in her car.

"...come straight home after the party..." her uncle said. But the rest of his voice was drowned out; when Sango pulled up into a huge drive way. The house was a two story, and was wide and long; big. All of the lights in the house were on, and you could hear the loud music so loud, that it could be felt vibrating in your chest. And the most best thing was...it was in front of the shore...

"We have arrived!" Sango announced.


	6. Kouga

THE WAR OF BLOODY LOVE

CHAPTER 5: KOUGA

"Sango," Kagome gasped, "you didn't tell me that Hojo's house was in front of the _shore_...!"

"Well," Sango replied, "I didn't think you would care."

"Didn't care! His house is in front of the shore, Sango. And look! It's almost as fucking big as my uncle's house we just left. Unbelievable. And _Hojo_ lives in this house. Who would have thought...?"

"I know," Sango said, "who would have thought?"

They were still in the driveway, admiring the house.

"Kagome, I'm tired of just looking at the house. Let's go inside of it," Sango said.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Sango started to unbuckle her seat belt, and she just opened the car door to get out, when she felt a grip on her arm, pull her back down in the car seat. Sango turned to the owner of the hand, which was Kagome. Sango rolled her eyes, at Kagome's serious face.

"What now, Kagome?" Sango said, all ready knowing what Kagome was going to say.

"Remember what you said, Sango," Kagome said. "Remember."

"And what did I say?" Sango said, pretending she didn't know, even though she did. Kagome's grip got just a little bit tighter on Sango's arm.

"You said we would stay clear of Hojo. Don't you remember? You said." Kagome reminded her. Sango sighed.

"Kagome, he is not a stalker. He was a little kid, back then, and so were you. You're just blowing things out of proportion."

"But Sango-"

"All right. We will stay clear of him. But...we do have to say hello' to him. We can't just walk up in somebody's house without a greeting."

"Okay. But after that, that is it. Got it? I'm serious."

"Got it," Sango said reassuringly.

The two girls exited Sango's car, and began walking up the driveway. The music was really a little too loud, Kagome thought. Kagome and Sango walked pass the side of the house that revealed the ocean in the back of the house. From where Kagome was, the water looked black and still. But she knew if she walked up close, the water would still be moving.

Sango was a little ahead of Kagome walking up to the door. She turned around to see Kagome lacking behind and called over her shoulder, "Hey, Kagome," she yelled over the loud music, " hurry up. We don't want to miss all the fun at the party, do you?"

"Coming," Kagome called, and quickly walked faster to catch up to Sango. "Damn, this driveway is too fucking big, if you ask me."

"No one _did_ ask you," Sango said teasingly, earning a glare form Kagome. "But you are right. But it still isn't as big as your uncle's house."

"That's true," Kagome said in pride. They finally reached the front door. It was beige colored, and had two porch lights to either side of it. They were on and the light radiating from it was bright. The door was partially pulsating from the music, and it was starting to hurt Kagome's ears. But, she was used to parties like these. And she usually went all out, of course with out drinking...

But she didn't know if she would be able to go all out like she usually did at other parties. This was not just a regular party. This was _Hojo's_ party...

Sango pressed the doorbell and they waited for someone to open the door for them.

"I don't think anyone will hear the bell," Kagome said. "The music will block it out."

"Well," Sango began, "if Hojo invited me, and he keeps me waiting out here in front of his door, I'll make sure his head is disconnected from his-" just then, the door flew open, and the light from inside the house rushed out to meet Kagome and Sango. Kagome could smell the strong amount of the cigarette smoke and the alcohol.

At the door, revealed a tall slender young man. He had sandy blond, short hair and wonderful brown colored eyes. Some of his hair was hanging on his forehead. He had on a red T-shirt and black jeans that hung loosely on him. To most girls, they would have fallen on their faces just to get a look at this boy. He was very handsome, and many were attracted to him.

But not Kagome. Mainly because his name was Hojo.

"Hojo!" Sango chirped. "Man, it's so good to see you! How have you been? I'm glad you invited me to your party."

Hojo smiled and replied to his old friend. "It's good to see you too. I'm glad I invited you to my party. I haven't seen you since..."

"Since 11th grade," Sango finished for him. Hojo smiled and turned his attention to Kagome. Throughout this whole greeting, she didn't even open her mouth yet. She guessed now she would have to since Hojo saw she was there.

"Oh," Sango said, "this is my best friend. I brought her along. Her name is-" but Sango didn't have to tell him Kagome's name. Kagome saw how Hojo's eyes widened in recognition and how he searched Kagome's face.

"Kagome!?" he said. "Kagome! Kagome Higurashi?! Oh, my god! I can't believe its you!"

Now Kagome spoke, but her voice was forced. Sango nudged her so she would talk. This action went unnoticed to Hojo, because all he was saying was "wow" and "I can't believe it" and also "you look great" over and over and over again. It was really starting to bug Kagome.

"Oh-um-yes. It's nice to see you too," Kagome said, and forced a smile. Hojo's smile broadened at this. In an instant, Hojo was reaching over from the door towards Kagome. The next thing Kagome knew, she was in an embrace, by Hojo. Well, no one was more shocked than Kagome.

"Kagome, I've missed you a lot, since we last saw each other," Hojo murmured into her hair. Kagome was at a lost for words. She wouldn't have guesses that Hojo would just up and hug her like that. Okay...maybe she did know he would do that, but after so long...it felt somewhat weird. It always felt weird.

There was just something about Hojo that Kagome didn't like. She didn't think she would ever like him at all. It was like a far away feeling. It was so far, that you could barely sense it, but close enough that you could. She didn't know what it was...but she had a feeling she would soon find out.

And that feeling made her want to shudder.

But not right now. She had to pretend that she was happy to see Hojo. At least once they were inside; she wouldn't really have to see him that much. But even as Kagome thought this, she knew it wasn't going to come true. This was his house. And since Kagome was here, he would be all over her like spaghetti and meatballs.

Kagome untangled herself from Hojo, and stood in front of him. She smiled a force smile as she noticed him still looking at her.

"Well," Sango said. "Now that the introductions are over..."

"Oh...yes," Hojo said looking embarrassed from keeping them on the porch for so long. "Let's get inside and see the party!"

Kagome wanted to go home. This party sucked. And that's not the only thing that sucked. Hojo sucked to her like glue. He followed her around everywhere she went. If she wanted to look at the CD rack, he was right there, tagging along like some sick puppy, and telling her where he got these and which one his mother liked best. Like she gives a fuck, which one his mother liked best. She didn't even know her!

Right now, Kagome was at the food table. Her plate was filled with food. She wasn't even that hungry. She just didn't want to talk, and she could use a mouth full of food as an excuse not to talk. But of course, like all other times, that wasn't a problem for Hojo. Right now, he was telling his fathers life story.

"My father worked at an electric company when he was younger. Then he got an idea and wanted to start his own company. It took him 15 years! But he still made it. Isn't that awesome, Kagome?" he said.

"...huh? Oh...yeah, that was awesome." And to prove she was listening to him-or at least heard some, she added, "What is the name of your dad's company?"

Hojo smiled at this with great pride for his father. "I'm sure you've heard of it, it's called Zink Electric Company. ZEC for short." Kagome chocked on her cookie in shock of what he just said. Hojo instantly was patting her back, making sure she was okay. When the cookie was finally down, Kagome looked up ay Hojo with wide eyes.

"You...your...Mica's son...?" she asked, gasping for breath.

"Yeah...he is my dad, you know, Mica the-"

"One of the most riches man in Japan! That Mica?!" Kagome yelled in disbelief. She must have been very loud because some people in the room turned to look at her as if she was crazy. Kagome blushed with embarrassment. Hojo smiled at her about what she said about his dad.

"At least that's what _they_ call my dad anyway," Hojo said. "I just call him, well, Dad." Kagome couldn't believe it. This came as huge shock. Who ever would have guessed that Hojo's father was that kind of guy-the rich guy? Maybe if Kagome paid more attention to him when they went to school, she would have known.

"But...that means when we went to school...your dad's business was like...shooting up."

"I guess so..." Hojo said. His hand was still on Kagome's back from when he was helping her from choking, and now, Kagome realized it was still there. She took an unobvious step back and slightly turned to the side, causing Hojo's hand on her back to drop.

"You sure your okay, Kagome?" he asked.

"Um...yes...do you know where Sango is? I need to talk to her."

Hojo looked around as if he could find Sango automatically. Then he turned to her and shrugged. "No. I don't see her."

Of course you don't! You barely looked.'

"I think I should go look for her...I...we're supposed to stick together..." it was a lame excuse, but Kagome had nothing else. She couldn't just look the guy and in eye and say, "um...I'm sorry to inform you but...you creep me out. I never liked you, not even in grade school." That would be awful. So from now on, she had to use the lame excuse.

Hojo looked like he didn't want her to leave. But it wasn't like Kagome gave a fuck what he wanted her to do. Before he could respond, she was already making her way through the clustered crowed across the room. She had to squeeze pass countless people just to make it to the other side.

"Excuse me," Kagome tried to say to the people. "Um...can I just...will you move over just a little-" Kagome gave up. These damn people were not even listening to her. She was already mad that Sango had left her with Hojo after what she promised, just to go after some stupid boy.

Kagome rudely brushed pass the dozens of people, shoving and stepping on people along the way. She ignored the "Heys!" and the "watch its" she received. Kagome finally made it to the other side of the room where it was less quiet. She exited the room and went down a hallway. Even there, people filled it up to its brim.

Again, Kagome had to rudely shove pass.

She was suddenly tired. She leaned against a wall to catch her breath. This is ridicules! I shouldn't have to be running away from some one. But here I am, doing just that. If only Sango stayed with me. And I couldn't even get to dance with someone handsome, with Hojo tagging along.' Kagome was so entranced with her thoughts, that she didn't even see someone approach her.

"Hello."

Kagome looked up from the floor and snapped out of daydream at the sound of the voice. She looked up to be met with a young man. He was very handsome. He had tanned colored skin that looked smooth. And his eyes were the color of dark green, like a green stone. They sparkled as they looked at Kagome. His long dark, brown hair was in a high ponytail, and it lay on his shoulder.

He smiled. "Hello." He said again when Kagome didn't answer.

"Um...hi..." Kagome said, looking up at him. She didn't even hear him approach.

"My name is Kouga. What's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

Kagome hesitated for a second. Should she tell a stranger her name...he seemed nice enough. And gorgeous enough. "I'm Kagome," she said, blushing a little. The man named Kouga smiled at her reply and her blush. Kagome's breath caught in her throat when she saw it. He really was handsome...too handsome.

"I saw you here all by yourself, and I was wondering if you would like to dance-to a slow song?" he asked.

Kagome looked up him confusingly. She certainly heard every kind of music in this house party, but diffidently not a slow song. What was this man talking about? "But," started Kagome, "there is no slow song playing-" just then, the DJ interrupted.

The DJ said, "Okay now. I know you people like your fast songs, but we're going to slow it down a bit before I get any complaints. So for the love birds out there, this is for you..." then...a slow song was playing...Kagome looked up at him in confusion.

"How did you-"Kagome began, but she never finished, because Kouga reached out his hand and gently caught Kagome's. She was startled for a moment, but she hid it well. Kouga smiled even wider as he pulled her away from the wall and out towards the middle of the room. People were already pairing up and were dancing.

Kouga brought her to the middle of the room and stopped. He then turned to her and loosely put his arm around her waist, pulling her to stand close to him. Kagome could do nothing but slowly put her hand around his neck as a response. Their bodies swayed to the music. They danced quietly, neither speaking.

Kagome didn't make eye contact with him the whole time. When the dance was over, Kouga stayed how he was for a little while longer, still, with his hands around her waist. Kagome didn't say anything, but she couldn't complain. He finally let her go and looked into her eyes with a smirk. He stepped back and held Kagome's hand in his again.

Kagome watched silently and in awe, as Kouga brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. She was shocked and...and blushing deeply at the same time. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He stepped back slightly and bowed.

"I hope to see you again," he said, his eyes never leaving Kagome's. Kagome never got to say any thing because just then, Hojo popped out of the crowed and made his way towards them. "Hey!" he yelled, when he finally reached Kagome. "I was looking all over for you." He then turned to Kouga, and Kagome saw that his eyes were narrowed and his lips were tight. Those long hands of his were clenched by his side. He was pissed.

"Who are you?" he asked Kouga, glaring at him. When Koga didn't answer, he asked again. "Who are you?" this time with his voice a little lighter.

Kouga turned his eyes from Kagome to Hojo. "I'm Kouga." He replied as if it were so obvious.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but, me and Kagome have someone to find."

"Well, that's fine with me. I was just telling Kagome that it would be nice to see her again." Kouga brought his eyes on her again. That's when Kagome noticed that he was still holding her hand. But she didn't have to retrieve her hand from Kouga, because Hojo did it for her.

"Hojo!" Kagome said, looking up at him. "Don't be so rude. We were only talking!"

"Talking doesn't involve kissing your hand," Hojo shot back.

"Stop being so protective over me. Please!"

Kouga seemed to take all of this in. His eyes flashed back and forth between Hojo and Kagome. Then he finally spoke. "Is she your women?" Kagome looked at him. Hojo looked at him. Then Kagome answered immediately.

"No! No! We are not together. I am nobody's woman!" Kagome said this all in a big breath. But she couldn't believe that this guy Kouga would just ask that so straight forward. Who the hell was he? Kouga smiled, then said something that was highly unexpected.

"Then if you don't mind, I will make her my woman." He said. Kagome was speechless. Her chin practically fell to the floor. She looked at Koga, he was serious too. What kind of game was he playing? He couldn't just come up in here and do that-say that like it was nothing. Like he was saying, "Oh, and just to let you know, me and Kagome go out now." How crazy. She didn't even know him.

But with one glance at Hojo, she could see that this mystery man got Hojo more worked up than it did her. His fists were clenched and he was breathing hard. Kouga seemed to enjoy toying with Hojo this way.

"Why you...little..." Hojo struggled for words. Kouga smiled and looked at Kagome again; his eyes a brilliant green.

"Like I said. I hope to see you again." He reached in to kiss Kagome on the cheek, but Hojo abruptly pushed him back. Kouga, in reality, barely stumbled. In fact, he stayed quite still like he didn't even get pushed at all. Hojo tried again, this time, he didn't push, he punched.


	7. His Name and The Sad Goodbye

THE WAR OF BLOODY LOVE

CHAPTER 6: HIS NAME AND THE SAD GOODBYE

The whole hallway was empty. The rest of the people were probably out having fun, or having sex somewhere else. It was real quiet in that area, and the young man laying in his temporary bed liked it that way. It gave him time to think. To think about everything... he hated this. He hated all of it with a passion. Just because of what kind of family he was born into, did it mean he had to fight?

Yes. It did. And he had no control over it. Either he fought, or he would be killed. It was that simple. It wasn't a joke either. This was serious, and that's why he hated it even more. Many willed to fight, but he sure as hell didn't. He wasn't a crybaby, he wasn't scared of death, after all, didn't his father once tell him that death was a part of life?

But beside that, how could you go out there, knowing that once you step into the battle zone, you might not ever come back? That you might be found in so many pieces that they have to reattached you like a jigsaw puzzle. Or...they just might find you as a pile of dust. But even he couldn't deny the excitement when he stepped out into the night air.

How his whole body was ready for the slightest movement. His ears would strain to their maximum, hearing everything, including things so far away. His eyes, his eyes would take in his surrounding, memorizing every detail, need it be. His body, it was built to fight, built to crush bones beneath his fingertips if he chose to. But most of all, he loved the hunt. Of how he would stalk his prey, then lunge upon it when it least suspects to be attacked. It was what he was born to do. But just because he was born to do it, and he loved it, it didn't mean he liked it.

The boy had long black hair, and black eyes. There was no moon to be seen. How could there be? With no windows, nothing could get in. and nothing could get out. He shifted on his lumpy bed, silently cursing how uncomfortable it was. Everything about this room he hated. He stayed as little as possible. That was why he was here. There was a meeting to be held. And right after it was done, he would quickly go home to be in his real bed.

But right now, all he wanted was to rest and think. His body was already weak. He was in need. He didn't know how he was going to fight tonight. He hadn't fed for a whole 3 weeks. And right now, his veins were burning with the need of it. Every time he saw what his body craved for, he had to run from it fast. If he didn't, then his instincts would take over, and he would be lost. For the whole 3 weeks, he only had animals. But he knew, sooner or later, he would have to go on a _real_ hunt.

The room he was in now had an air of coldness. But that was to be expected. He was underground, but he didn't feel the cold much anyway. The cement walls were caked with dirt and other unidentified liquids. But the boy knew, that those dark, almost black stains were blood. The walls were also covered with cracks, leaving a free entrance for insects to go and come as they pleased.

It was a small room in size, about 17 feet wide and 10 feet high. To the left corner, closest to the door, was a small dresser. To the right corner, that was closer to him, were his weapons. They were gathered in an unneat pile on the floor. He was never to be without them, but if were to keep them on, it would be even more uncomfortable laying in the bed. The young boy let out a tired breath. How long was he to wait here, sitting in the darkness, waiting for the meeting to start?

He could be out having fun with the others, bathing in drinks and such. Especially women. They literally threw them selves at him, begging him to take them right then and there. But, whatever, if they wanted to make a fool out of themselves, let them, because he wasn't going to waste his time on them. At all.

The boy's thought were disrupted, when the heavy metal door to his room creaked open, causing some dim light to pour into the room where he lay still on his bed. Another boy, about his age, stood at the door, looking at him on the bed.

"Miroku," said the boy who was lying on the bed. "Get out. I'm not in the mood for your crap. I told you to only come in if-"

"The meeting was about to start," finished the boy at the door. "Well, you better hurry up. Because it starts in two minutes." He said with a grin. He was tall and slightly slim. He had short black hair, that was gathered in the back of his head in a small ponytail. His eyes were violet, and they shined slightly in the dim light coming from the hallway.

The boy on the bed slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Again, he could feel the burn in his veins, but he wouldn't let Miroku see that. He got up from the bed and stretched, he stopped when he heard the faint sound of bone cracking from his body, leaving him feeling good. He walked towards Miroku at the door and stopped in front of him. "Your just now telling me that the meeting is starting, knowing I only have two minutes before?" the long haired bo said.

"Yes," said Miroku, mater of fact. "And if you don't hurry..." Miroku looked at his watch that was on his wrist, "You'll be late." He finished with another smile. But the long haired boy smiled too.

"Don't you now?" he said. "If I'm late, and you're here to get me..." he let the rest of it float in the air, knowing that Miroku would understand.

Miroku's eyes because wide. "Then I'll be late too!"

"No duh." And with that, he quickly walked down the hall, towards the meeting hall. The hallways were dark too, some people scurried pass, hoping to get last minutes things done before they went to the meeting. The boy didn't think they would make it. Matter of fact, he better hurry up too. The head supervisor, Naraku, wouldn't tolerate them being late. Since he was chosen to be the supervisor, he was kind of being...well...a bastard.

He always yelled and acted all high and mighty. Everyone hated him. Especially the boy. But no one voiced their fears because they were too scared of him. But whether they liked it or not, they still had to do what he said, and what he wanted. After all, the Lady did pick him to be the supervisor before she took her rest. The boy hated that too. He heard someone walking behind him and turned to see who it was. Miroku. The boy turned back around and rolled his eyes.

He reached the end of the hall and came to two big double doors. He could already hear all of the low murmuring of the many people in the room. He pushed it open and walked through it. Instantly, when the people in the meeting saw him, all conversation went quiet. He walked pass tables and rows of people. And he couldn't help but notice all the men's eyes shifting away from him. Of how people moved so their backs were to him.

They were scared. He was the meanest, nastiest, and scariest man in that meeting hall right then, and he knew it. He smiled at it. He took a seat to the far back of the big room and waited patiently for the meeting to start. Naraku soon walked through the door himself. In all of his evil glory. He walked up to the front of the room, and walked up on the small platform. That signaled he was ready to speak.

There was a sudden silence from everyone in the room. They were waiting for him to talk. Naraku stood on the platform, his hands by his sides carelessly. His hair was black and long like the boy. Except his was longer, and slightly wavy at the ends. The boy thought to himself, with humor, that it made Naraku look like a drag queen. But the most scary part of him, were his eyes. They were lifeless depths, of black, that no one dared to look into...except for the long haired boy. He wasn't scared of Naraku to be honest.

Naraku's skin was so pale, it was sickly, even for what he was. His lip was curled up in a faint smirk, and his evil eyes roamed the room, searching everyone until there was absolute silence. When there was, he began to speak. It was like his voice had an instant effect on the long haired boy. Already his ears didn't want to hear his voice. But he had to listen.

"Hello," Naraku said. "You all know why we are here in the meeting room tonight. And if by now you don't know, then you are stupid, because we've been doing this for years. Anyway, I want to get right to the point. Two nights ago, as you already know, we lost three of our men to the enemy. Their bodies were found, well, most of their bodies anyway. They were brave men. They risked their lives to protect us. We must not let their deaths be in vain. Tonight, the enemy is planning to attack us. We must be ready. We're going to split up in groups and fight them."

There was a slight mummer of conversation that erupted from the people in the hall. When that quieted, he continued.

"By now, they know all of our fighting areas, excluding here, so when we go there to fight, they'll be there too. Some will go outside to fight. While others will stay to get the weapons ready. I will tell you which area you will fight in. I will begin." Naraku paused to retrieve a scroll out of his pocket. He unraveled it and began to read. "Min, you will be at the lookout. Hedaki, the lookout. Sooka, lookout..." The long haired boy tuned Naraku out and prepared to hear his name. He already knew what position he was going to get. He got it all the time.

He looked to his left and saw Miroku. He leaned over to him and whispered, "You do know what I'm going to get, right?"

"No. What?" Miroku answered.

The longhaired boy rolled his eyes. They knew each other since they were babies, he was the only one not scared of him, and yet, the idiot still didn't know..."What do you think? It's what I get all the time. And sometimes you get it too. Are you that stupid?"

Miroku's face became dark. His forehead crinkled and his lips tightened. "Yeah. I know what you're talking about now."

"He always picks me to do it. Me and other people-but he never rotates me. I've never even seen most of the other sites because I'm always in the same place."

"Trust me; the other sites are just as bad as this one. Hope I don't get it this time. That place is cursed."

"You have a 50/50 chance. I have a-"

"Sh! He's calling names for the part your always picked for."

The longhaired boy pulled back and sat up straight in his seat, now reluctantly listening to Naraku.

"...person for the most important site," Naraku was saying, " is...of course you all know who he is..." everyone in the room was quiet now. Just like they always are when this part was being called. Naraku looked and slowly raised a skinny finger to point at the longhaired boy. "...Inuyasha," Naraku finished. Everyone turned back in their seats to look at him now. So, that was his name. Inuyasha.

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, "It's nothing new that I'm picked."

But of course, Naraku heard. "What was that? Inuyasha?" he asked. Inuyasha raised his head slowly, and looked Naraku dead in the eye. Midnight black met with lifeless black. Inuyasha stared at him a while. And then repeated what he said, this time aloud so Naraku could hear. "I said that it's nothing new for you to pick me. You know you always pick me for the site of the Woods."

They stared again. Neither saying a word. Inuyasha could have sworn,-maybe, he couldn't be sure- that he saw a flicker of fear cross Naraku's face. But before Inuyasha could be sure, it was gone. Inuyasha smiled, and before being dismissed, got up from his chair, and left the meeting.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, walking into his room. "Naraku said that we leave in 20 minutes."

"Fuck what Naraku says!" came the reply of Inuyasha, who was currently back on his bed.

"Now, Inuyasha, we all know Naraku is a-"

"Bastrard who has no life," Inuyahsa finished.

"Yes. We know he is a lot of things. But we must do our job. Otherwise, if we refuse..."

"I know! I know what will happen!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Did you ever think that Naraku puts you in the Woods because you're the best?" reasoned Miroku.

"Please. You know as well as I do, that he wants me dead. _Dead, dead, dead_! But I wonder why."

Miroku gave up. There was no reasoning with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, just meet me by the main doors. And don't forget your weapons." Miroku said, before slamming the door shut. Or at least almost slamming it shut, before he heard Inuyasha yell, "Wait! What site did he put you on?"

"The same site as you," Miroku replied, before slamming the door completely.

Inuyasha, though he didn't want to, removed himself from his bed, and got his weapons. First, he had to strap his belt on around his waist. Then, he strapped his protective vest around his torso. He connected the straps over his shoulder. He cursed when some of his long hair was caught in the Velcro. He didn't know why they needed those things anyway.

He picked up his sword and connected it to the strap around his hip. He then picked up his guns. He strapped one on either side of his hip-one to the right, one to the left. Then, he put one in the strap on the front of his chest. He picked up the row of bullets, and using the stupid Velcro, strapped it across his chest going diagonal. He threw on another black shirt over the one he already had on, making sure it covered every inch of his weapons. He then grabbed his black leather jacket, and left through the door to meet Miroku at the main doors.

Everything that happened next was a big shock to Kagome. She couldn't believe that Hojo, the sweet love sick Hojo would actually do that. Kagome watched wide eyed as he brought his fist back and slammed it into Kouga's face. She watched as Kouga stumbled back-a little. She watched when Kouga slowly brought his head up and, using the back of his hand, wiped the new running blood from his lip.

She watched with new horror, as Kouga-smiled? Yes, smiled like Hojo's punch was nothing, nothing at all. And when he drew back his fist, and slammed it into Hojo's face so hard that he flew back into the punch table...well...that was when chaos began. As soon as Hojo hit the punch table, causing the table to fall and break apart, everyone began to yell and scream and jump about, like it was a zoo.

Some went to go help Hojo, while some cussed at Kouga for hitting him. Some just sat down and watched, as if it was some picture show. Actually, Kagome did indeed spot a couple sitting casually on the couch watching. The girl had the popcorn and her hand.

"Pass the popcorn, Jane," the boy said to the girl before he grabbed it and started to devour it. Kagome couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to do first, go to Hojo, who was currently bleeding like mad on the floor, or go talk to Kouga and see what the hell was going on. The choice was pretty simple. Go to Hojo, duh! She cast one quick glance at Kouga, who was just standing there, looking oddly calm in all of the madness.

Kagome found herself just staring at him. He caught her eye and smiled. He mouthed something that Kagome should never have heard over the yelling of people. But she did. He said, "See you later, my love." Kagome snapped to, and turned her back to him and made her way through the crowd of people surrounding Hojo. The table was broken right down the middle, and he was laying right in it. The punch was dumped over his lap, and that was covered with all of the snacks that were on the table.

Hojo's lip was bleeding and his eyes were slightly swollen. Everyone was swarmed around him, like he was honey, and they were the bees. Kagome made her way closer to Hojo. Some dumb girl, obviously one of his fan girls, had Hojo's head on his lap. She was running her hands through his hair, like that was going to magically remove the blood all over his lip. Really, some girls were so stupid. And Hojo seemed to like it too. Kagome kneeled in front of Hojo and the bimbo.

At the sight of Kagome, Hojo tried to sit up from the bimbo's lap so he could look better for her, or, at least that's what Kagome thought he was trying to do.

"No! Hojo! Don't try to sit up. Your already hurt." She said to him, as she gently pushed his head back to the bimbo's lap.

"Kagome! I'm so sorry. If I didn't hit that guy..." he faded off.

"It's okay. But why did you hit that guy, anyway? We were just dancing."

"I...I..." Hojo cast a glance at the bimbo his head was on. "Can you give us minutes please? And can you tell everyone I'm okay and that they can go on with the party?" he asked her. The bimbo nodded her head, and got up. She gave Hojo a flirtatious kiss on the lips, and turned to Kagome with a look that said, "I've got him and you don't." but Kagome stayed cool, because she didn't like Hojo.

Before she walked away, Kagome asked the bimbo, "And can you get me some hot water and bandages-for Hojo I mean?" the bimbo glared at Kagome and walked away. She could be heard trying to get the party back up again. Kagome turned back to look at Hojo.

"Hojo, are you sure your okay?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He touched his busted lip and flinched. "But I have to say, that guy had a mean left hook." Kagome and Hojo laughed.

"You seemed really mad out there Hojo-with that guy I mean..." Kagome said, almost to herself. Hojo was silent, before he replied.

"He...should never have kissed you..."

"Hojo! He was just being polite. Then you just came along and-and punched him! I cant believe you did that!"

"You said you were looking for Sango, not creeping around with some guy!"

"Creeping? Hojo we are _not_ together, so how could I creep on you? Goodness! Then you get yourself hurt. All over something stupid. I don't even know what it was about."

Hojo looked at her like she was crazy. "You, Kagome. It was over you...don't you know I like you? Ever since grade school, Kagome! My God! I was weak for you..."

"Hojo..." Kagome didn't know what to say. She already knew he liked her. But to have him make this big confession like that...she didn't know what to do, or say. She was stuck. "Hojo...I don't... like..." she couldn't finish it. She just couldn't. It was too harsh. To sad to say, to admit. But her eyes must have said it all. Because Hojo said the rest for her.

"...you don't like me like that. I know," he said. But his voice was quiet, and tired. Kagome wanted to cry...

"We-we can still be friends, cant we?" she asked. She hated that line. Every time she heard that she knew everything in that relationship was over. They would never be friends. Never.

Hojo didn't smile. He just looked at her with that sad look that made Kagome want to run away. He really was a handsome guy. She could only hope that he found someone. But he just wasn't for her. Kagome just realized that the bimbo never came back with the hot water and bandages. Where was she? Kagome grabbed a napkin and reached for Hojo's lip to wipe the blood off. But before she could do it, he pulled away. Kagome sighed.

"Hojo, I need to clean you up."

"I can clean my self." He snatched the napkin out her hand.

"Hojo! I'm just trying to help.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't need your help! You've changed Kagome Higurashi. You've changed a lot."

Kagome looked at him. Not mad, but sad. Sad for him. Then she said quietly, "Your only saying that because he tried to kiss me...and I _let_ him...but I _wont_ let you..." what she said was the truth and Kagome knew it. And when she looked at him, laying on the floor with those sad, angry eyes, he knew it was the truth too.

Then Kagome got up, and walked out the door.

AN: Damn, my hands hurt. Another chapter done in one day. Man, I am tired. Please read and review. I need to know how this story is going and I need to know if you like it. Thanks.


	8. The Life of A Vampire

THE WAR OF BLOODY LOVE

CHAPTER 7: THE LIFE OF A VAMPIRE

Sango pulled up into the driveway of the house. She turned the car off and took her keys out. She didn't move to get out the car. All the way home Kagome didn't say one word. Even when Sango tried to talk to her, all she did was nod and look out the window. This wasn't like her. She didn't know what happened at the party exactly, but she heard that Hojo was punched by this hot mystery man. Sango only came in time to see Hojo on the floor. And the next thing she knew, Kagome was walking out the door. So she followed her...

They sat in the dark car-Sango and Kagome. Neither saying a word. Sango couldn't take this anymore. Kagome was her best friend, why wasn't she taking to her.

"That's it Kagome!" Sango yelled into the dark car. "You better start talking or I'll beat it out of you. Literally." For a while, Sango didn't hear anything in the car. Just the steady breathing of herself and Kagome. Finally, she heard some shuffling and the light in the car turned on. Kagome turned it on. When it flashed on, the two girls were left staring at each other. Kagome sighed and sat back in the seat.

"What happened?" Sango urged again. "It takes a lot to get you not to talk."

"It's a long story..." Kagome said, closing her eyes.

"I'm willing to listen."

Kagome sat back up and took a deep breath. "Well," she began, "it all started when you ditched me with Hojo." Kagome shot Sango a deathly glare and Sango laughed nervously. "Anyway, we were talking-at least he was anyway. Did you know that his father is-?"

"Kagome! Stop avoiding the subject." Sango said.

"Fine. All right. So he was talking to me and I was halfway listening. I got so tired of hearing his voice-no joke, so I decided to use the lame excuse'."

"Not the lame excuse' Kagome, please not that. You could have used anything, but you chose _that_?"

"Yeah. Pathetic, huh? But I needed so desperately to get away from him. So I told him I need to look for you, because we have to stay together." Sango shook her head. "Then, I had to make my way across the room. Those people will really kill you! After that, I went to another room and started leaning against the wall. Then the next thing I knew, this guy creeps up on me and asks me to dance."

"A guy asked you to dance! Was he hot? Tell me you got his number! I can't believe you. You're a magnet for guys. Hojo and the mystery man. What was his name anyway?"

"Kouga. And, no. he wasn't hot... he was phenomenal! That was the best looking man I've ever seen in my life! He had these dark green eyes, that held me down. And his hair was long and..." she sighed; she didn't know what else to say. She leaned back in the car seat and sighed. She had a goofy smile on her face. Sango looked at her with a smile of her own.

"So, you really liked him, huh? That means he had to be hot. But what does he have to do with Hojo?" the smile on Kagome's face faded away as she recalled what happened.

"Well...Kouga and I started dancing. Then, when he was about to kiss me goodnight, Hojo came out of nowhere. I'm serious. One minute he's not there, the next minute I see him pushing through the crowd towards me and Kouga. Then, he and Kouga exchange a few words-"

"What kind of words did they exchange?" Kagome slightly blushed.

"Kouga said...he...he said he wanted to make me his woman!" Kagome buried her face in her hands as her face turned cherry red. She did her best to ignore Sango's hysterical laughter.

"His woman! Wow, Kagome. One night and you're already taken. Damn, you move fast!"

"Its not what you think, okay? He said it and that turned Hojo over the edge. He pushed him, and then punched him. Then...Kouga right hooked his ass all the way to the punch table! I couldn't believe it. He was so fucking strong. Amazing."

"Wow..." was all Sango could say. "But that's not all Kagome...is it?" Sango added quietly.

"When I was talking to Hojo, he confessed that he liked me. Just out and said it."

"He just said it-like that. That's so romantic!" Sango cooed.

"No! It's not romantic. He said all this gushy stuff. How he was weak for me and how he liked me ever since grade school. But I had to tell him. I couldn't lead him on. Even though it was so horrible and seemed to cruel. I had to tell him the truth! And worst of all, he knew already. Right when I was going to tell him, he finished it for me. He looked so sad, Sango...! I feel..." Kagome cried. She kept it in for so long that she needed to let it out. She hadn't cried in so long. Not like this. Not since her parents had died years ago.

And now, she was crying because she felt so horrible about what she did to Hojo. Sango reached over in the car seat and wrapped an arm around Kagome.

"Its okay, Kagome," Sango said, slightly rocking back and forth in a soothing motion.

"No it's not okay!" Kagome shouted. "I hurt him. I don't like hurting people."

"Yes I know. But if you were to lead him on...you would have hurt him more. What you did was right." Kagome slowed her crying and began to sniffle. She pulled herself away from Sango and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled. "Look at me," she said, "crying like a baby. Let us go in the house. I'm tired and getting cramps for being in here so long."

"You sure you're okay?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded, and together, they made their way into the house.

This was it. This was another night that he was risking his life. He ran the Woods, feeling, once again, the exhilaration that it brings. Never once in the darkness did he trip over branches. Mainly because if you look straight up, on top of the trees the moon could be seen. Being locked up in that damn room underground made him glad to see it. It was so bright tonight. Or was it just him. He couldn't be sure. It looked slightly different tonight, like it was a sign.

He tore his eyes away from the moon and focused on the dark path ahead. If it wasn't for his eyes, he would have ran into countless amounts of trees. As he tore through the Woods, he felt his muscles tighten and loosen as he bent and stretched them to go further into the Woods. His lips were parted slightly, better sucking in the cool summer air. He felt it go down to his lungs and strike it and felt it come back up.

The exhilaration was growing. He felt it. It was coming up from his toes, slowly rising up. But tonight, he couldn't go any faster. Even though he was going so fast, he would look like a simple blur in the air, he was still weak. His veins burned with the new fresh wave of need, and soon he knew he wouldn't be able to control it. He swallowed and he slightly flinched because his throat was dry.

He loved the feel of the cool wind, whipping his long hair back into a tangle of black waves. His ears were already in work; making sure no enemies were approaching from behind or anywhere else. His nose was ready to pick up the slightest sent. He was ready. His body was too. Ready to lunge on any oncoming attacker and snap their neck in two.

His fangs were hurting now. They felt like someone poured acid on it and left them to burn out of his head. But he had to ignore the pain. He shot a quick glance at his companion running with him to the left. Miroku. He had to keep the pain and need from showing because of him. If he saw it...he didn't know what Miroku would do. Inuyasha could hear the rest of his men running silently behind him and Miroku.

They ran on. They ran on until Inuyasha recognized a piece of land that was in a clearing. He stopped. And so did his men. They stood in the clearing; the only thing that could be heard was the other men catching their breaths, Inuyasha more than others. His breath was coming faster that others. His stomach ached and his throat still burned.

Inuyasha turned and looked around in the darkness at his men. They were patiently waiting for him to give them orders. He could see them. Some were standing, others kneeling on the floor like there wasn't a care in the world. And there wasn't. _If_ you were used to coming out here in the Woods. He looked at Miroku and that was a mistake. In the darkness, their eyes connected, and Inuyasha could see Miroku's eyes get wide.

In the next moment, Miroku had the front of Inuyasha's shirt in his hand. Inuyasha's face was right in his. "Let...me...go..." Inuyasha breathed out. Miroku began to shake Inuyasha, still holding his shirt. He even gave him a light punch to the jaw. Enough to hurt. Miroku looked at him in disgust. "You can't even fight me back. Can you?" he asked Inuyasha. He shook him again. "Can you," he demanded.

Inuyasha finally retrieved the front of his shirt back, and looked at Miroku. Damn, he found out.

"Look, Miroku," Inuyasha hissed, keeping his voice lower than humanly possible, knowing Miroku will be able to hear. "I'm fine. I've been fine for 3 weeks now-"

"3 weeks!" Miroku grated out. "You haven't fed for 3 weeks! Are you crazy? Do you want to die?"

"I had animals. You know I hate to feed on humans."

"I do too. But I take it when I reach the limit. But you haven't. Go back to the camp. Now. Less you want to die." Miroku said.

"I won't. I'm the best fighter out here-"

"And the weakest fighter. Looks like you are about to die."

"Listen, I didn't ask to be what I am," Inuyasha said truthfully. "I didn't ask to be a vampire."

There was silence between the two boys. Miroku cast a glance at the men around them, and found they were as much in the conversation as he was. "Listen. This is the life of a vampire. Take it. Or die. You take our pick."

Inuyasha began to speak, but stopped abruptly. He heard it. And he knew the rest of his men heard it too. Inuyasha turned to his men, and said in a low voice, but making sure everyone heard, "Set." As soon as those words were said, his men silently but instantly crouched behind every tree that was seen. Some lay flat on the floor, ready to attack and enemy that didn't suspect them.

Faint clicking noises could be heard, as the men set their guns, getting ready to shoot. Inuyasha and Miroku dashed off in different directions. Inuyasha quickly climbed a low tree branch, while Miroku dashed behind a huge maple tree. Every one held their breaths, and sat still, waiting for the enemy to draw nearer. Everyone's attention was on them. As soon as they passed the line that divided their territory of war, they will attack. And it will be a bloody war...

Inuyasha heard the enemy drawing closer. He slowly drew his right hand in the air, waiting for the right time to bring it down. A twig could be heard cracking not so far away. Then the steady slow breathing of the enemy upon them. They knew Inuyasha and his men were there-somewhere, waiting to kill them. And they were ready. Inuyasha put up one finger in the darkness, signaling his men to get ready.

The enemy got closer. He put up two fingers, telling them to get their guns ready.

The enemy was on them. Right there-a breath away. Inuyasha felt his veins burn with one last burn of need, before he quickly brought his hand down. His men attacked.

Kagome came out of the heat of the hot water after her nice shower. She felt so good. The shower helped her feel as if she washed the pain away. Pain that she had caused, for Hojo. She didn't mean to hurt him. It was just that, Sango was right. She did need to tell him the truth, and she did. But it still hurt and she couldn't deny that. But she knew it was normal and that she would be feeling it for a while.

She put on her pajamas and sat in bed. She wasn't really in the mood for sleeping. But she knew if her head hit the pillow, she would sleep. But she couldn't. If she did her dreams would be plagued with what happened tonight. Sango was surely already fast asleep in her room down the hall. She slept like a ton of bricks. Nothing seemed to wake her up.

Kagome sighed. To occupy her self, she dug in one of her suitcases and took out a book. Her favorite book to be exact. It was the one she read when she was ten years old. The one that she loved with her life. It was the book called Wanted: Blood And Love. She didn't mind reading it again. It's been so long since she last opened it. It was in wonderful condition. All of her books were.

She snuggled down in her bed. The light blankets covering her feet alone. She leaned back against her pillows and began to read, the soft glow of the lamp be side her making her face glow.

As soon as Inuyasha's men came into view, horror struck. The leader of the enemy pack saw them first. And he yelled, "Vaks! Vaks! Get them attack!" Inuyasha would get him later. He hated the leader. He would meet his match tonight. Every other night they fought, it was always cut short. But there was a night when they fought. And Inuyasha won.

Inuyasha was still perched on his tree branch, giving his men the orders as he watched below. "The left flank!" he yelled. "Behind you! Go! Attack now!" that is when Inuyasha jumped off and met the heat of the fight. He jumped down and was instantly attacked by the enemy. The werewolf. That was the enemy. It lunged it self at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha easily stepped aside and let it fly by. But the werewolf was quick even though he wasn't in his true form.

He jumped into the air, high above the trees. Inuyasha looked up into the night sky, watching him descend on him. But before the werewolf reached Inuyasha, he was attacked from behind. A hard blow hit the back of Inuyasha's head. For a second he stumbled. Unsure of what happened to him. But he quickly regained his composure. He turned quickly to dodge another blow from the werewolf behind him. He stumbled. He fell. He quickly stood up again.

The werewolf laughed. "What?" it said. "You tied or something. I though you were the great Inuyasha. The strongest out here. And here I am beating your ass to a pulp. Ha!" Inuyasha lunged at him. But no mater how fast the werewolf was, Inuyasha was faster. Inuyasha extended his fist back and slammed it into the werewolf's head. He went back flying to the ground.

Inuyasha, with his back turned, heard another attacker behind him. Before he could reach him, Inuyasha jumped high and did a back flip in the air. And he landed. Right on the surprised werewolf's shoulders. The werewolf growled and tried to get Inuyasha off by scratching him. But with one swift motion, Inuyasha had his two hands on either side of the werewolf's face, and quickly turned it to the left. A loud crack followed Inuyasha's motion. The werewolf went slack instantly. He was dead. Inuyasha broke his neck.

Before the werewolf hit the floor, Inuyasha jumped off. He was getting really tired. And it was happening to quickly. It was time for his guns. He glanced around and saw that his other men were still fighting with their hands as well. But it was time for guns. "Silver!" Inuyasha yelled. And instantly, all of his men brought their guns out, all of the werewolves went still for a moment. Then, the loud yell of their leader could be heard also. And it was, "Wood!" And then...there was an eerie silence. The two enemies faced each other. Neither taking their eyes off of each other.

Then, "Fire!" there were so many gun shots it was unbearable for all of their ears. Werewolves and vampires both wanted to cover their ears against the sounds. Inuyasha watched as many of his men dropped to the ground and withered in pain. He ducked behind a tree and shot on a werewolf that was going to attack on of his men from behind. BLIP! The gun went. The enemy went down.

Inuyasha ran from behind the tree and began shooting blindly into a large group of werewolves that were coming down from over the hill. .BLIP! BLIP! BLIP! There were too much. The vampires were outnumbered. No matter how much he fired and how much went down, they just kept coming. They wouldn't stop. For a second, Inuyasha wondered if all of his men would die. But he quickly put that idea away.

Then, all of a sudden, Inuyasha was on the floor laying on his stomach. He quickly turned to his back and looked up at the werewolf that had knocked him down. Kouga. The leader of the wolf pack."Bastard!" Inuyasha sneered. He put his gun up to shoot, but the werewolf easily knocked it away. The wolf picked Inuyasha up by the shirt and punched him square in the jaw. Inuyasha could feel the blood trickle down his chin.

To defend himself, Inuyasha tried to punch his attacker, but the enemy simply dodged it, still holding on to him. The werewolf grabbed Inuyasha and raised him above his head. He spun around and around, making Inuyasha dizzy, then he slammed him to the floor. Inuyasha hit the ground with a sickening thud. He felt done now. Finished. But he had to use some energy to move or he would die.

He felt a sharp pain in his side and realized that Kouga had kicked him in the side. But he didn't scream. He fiddled with his zipper on his shirt, trying to opened it to get access to his guns underneath. But when another shock of pain went through his side, his hand went limp and rested on his chest. Kouga laughed and stomped his foot in Inuyasha's face. Again and again. The ground around Inuyasha was soaked now. Soaked with his blood that was running down his face and his chest.

Then, the Kouga was gone. He over Inuyasha, then he wasn't. He heard the faint sound of scuffling nearby. But he thought it was somebody else. After all, there had to be about one hundred people total out in the Woods. Inuyasha turned his neck and ignored the pain. About 15 feet away from where he was laying, was Miroku fighting Kouga, who was recently fighting Inuyasha. Currently, or at least what it looked like to Inuyasha, Miroku wasn't doing so good. The werewolf Kouga was on top of him, punching the night out of him.

_Get your gun out, idiot_, Inuyasha thought. _Get your gun out now!_ But when Inuyasha looked at Miroku's hand, he saw that they were being pressed down by the Kouga's knees. He couldn't get his gun, and he couldn't even attack with his hands. Inuyasha watched as Kouga punched Miroku in the face the head, the chest. Miroku tried desperately to get him off with his legs, but it was no use. Inuyasha suddenly remembered that Miroku said that he had fed on humans when he reached his limit.

But exactly how much blood did Miroku take from the human? Was it so little that he couldn't even kill that weak werewolf? He should have been able to snap that guys head by now. But he was like Inuyasha. But Inuyasha was much worst. He looked around, still lying on the floor. He saw dozens of them fighting. Exchanging horrible blows. _Oh,_ _how I hate this_, Inuyasha thought.

He didn't have to look to know there were dead bodies-everywhere. He could smell them. He was quite surprised that he could see the dust of some of his men, floating in the night air after they were killed. And he was more surprised to see that the werewolves were taking their dead away, if they could. The smell of blood overran Inuyasha's senses. He had to struggle to stay focused. _Miroku, help him_, Inuyasha thought as he looked around at his men fighting. _Help him. He's going_ _to die if you don't_. But none came. It wasn't like they could hear him anyway. They weren't mind readers. He was going to have to save him.

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku again. He was unconscious now. Inuyasha saw that if he didn't act fast, Miroku would be killed. The werewolf Kouga was loading his gun with the sharp wooden bullets. One hit with that in a vital area, and Miroku was dead. In one swift moment- beautiful is the only way to describe it, Inuyasha was up and behind the werewolf with his gun loaded and ready. Beautiful.

The werewolf went still when he knew Inuyasha was behind him. He growled. Inuyasha growled back.

"If you shoot," the Kouga said, "I'll shoot him." That's when Inuyasha realized he had the gun to Miroku's head.

"Fine," Inuyasha said. "But lower your gun, and I'll lower mine." The wolf turned to face Inuyasha, his gun still pressed against Miroku's head. Even though he was facing Inuyasha, Inuyasha still knew he would pull that trigger without hesitation.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked Kouga.

"I want to kick your ass. Then, I want to bath in your blood," he replied. Inuyasha was heaving heavily now. He was badly hurt and even he couldn't ignore the pain. That burst of swiftness took up all of his strength. He was burned out. And Kouga knew it. He smiled.

"Oh, puppy," Kouga said. "I see you haven't been feeding right. It will be much faster to-" Inuyasha didn't even see it. And he hated himself for it. Kouga was now behind him, and he could feel the gun being pressed against the back of his head. Inuyasha turned around slowly and faced Kouga, only to be met with a punch in his face. Inuyasha felt a small sting, and then he was on the ground.

"I hate you," Kouga spat. "You couldn't even have the pride to come and fight me your strongest." Inuyasha lay there, on the floor, as Kouga berated him. Inuyasha could here screams and yells. He didn't even know why he helped Miroku. He wasn't suppose to. It was the _rule_. And everyone had to follow the rule. But Miroku was his best friend, if he ever admitted it. And he couldn't just stay there and let him die. No.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see that Kouga stopped beating him for a second. Inuyasha's mouth was filled with blood, and his sight was blurry. Next to Kouga he could see another wolf. Anger swelled inside Inuyasha when he saw him. The two were conversing about something, but he couldn't hear because his head was too busy splitting in two. The only thing he caught was, "...Lord Claw...yes, leave now...needs us..."

Lord Claw? Who the fuck was that? Must be there leader. The other wolf walked away from Kouga. Kouga turned to the pitiful Inuyasha. He kneeled over him and smirked. "I wont kill you tonight, Inuyasha. I'll let you live." Kouga gave a short evil laugh. "For now. But until then..." he stood up and took out a long wooded stake from his pocket. "I think I should leave my mark. Don't want you forgetting we have something to finish." Then, in one swift movement, Kouga plunged the stake into Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha let out something that was never meant to be heard. It was awful. _Terrible_. Filled with pain, but most of all, broken pride... it was a scream. A scream of pain...form Inuyasha. He screamed with pain-of the wooded piercing his flesh, driving in deeper to his insides. The sky claimed his voice; drinking it up like it was sweet blood. The trees swayed with the noise, trying to find what was making that awful sound. This was his first time. And it was his last. The scream stopped when his throat was burning with pain.

The werewolf Kouga continued to torture and beat Inuyasha. He didn't even feel the pain anymore. His whole body was numb. The only thing he felt was how his body would jerk with each violent plunge of the wooded stake. His head was floating away from his body. His eyes were already shut. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew Miroku was still there, lying unconscious. But he pushed it away.

The only thing he could think was, _Damn, what a way to die..._

Then he let the darkness take over. And as a surprise, the darkness felt good. It felt like he could let go, as if he would be able to live _normal_ now. But still, somewhere in his head, the words kept booming inside his skull...and he felt sad for hearing it before he let go.

_Was this how the life of a vampire was_ _supposedto be...?_

So...what did you think? Chapter 7 is all good and done. But this one took me about 3 days to finish. It's a bit longer than the others are. Please read and review my story. Thanks.


	9. They Are Found

THE WAR OF BLOODY LOVE

CHAPTER 8: THEY ARE FOUND

Kagome's POV

I woke with a start. I quickly looked around and found I was still in my bed. My book was draped across my chest, which was rising and falling quickly with every breath that I took. I must have fallen asleep while reading my book. But something in my mind was trying to tell me something. In the brief change from sleep to being awake, I quickly forgot it. What was it? What was that sound?

I swore I heard something from my dream. It was as if it was real. I literally stopped breathing for a second. It _was_ real. I couldn't believe it. But who could it be? Sango and I were the only ones in this whole house. And the nearest neighbors were a couple miles away. This whole house was dead smack in the middle of nothingness. The only thing near the house was-the woods!

I quickly scrambled out of bed. What if someone was being hurt? Killed? Raped? Killed? Killing seemed to be the worst thing for me, so I had to think f it twice. Oh, holy shit. I went to the window in my room and looked out. I couldn't see anything. The moon was the only thing I could see. But that seemed to be enough; it seemed to slightly brighten the darkness. It must have started to rain while I was asleep because now it was pouring. About time for the summer rain. It was too fucking hot anyway.

The person in the woods?! I have to go help them. I ran to the phone in my room and picked it up and put it to my ear. I could hear the dial tone. And for a second, it felt like nothing at all; something that was empty. But what if it was still in my dreams? What if I called them for no reason? But I had to make sure, didn't I? I put the phone back down and sat on the bed, trying to catch my breath. I shouldn't call the police. I can't. I don't know, but it felt like this was out of the police stations league.

But they would be able to give better assistance to the person in trouble. That was true. But...something was nagging me. It felt like I was the only one who should help this person...like the talisman...I quickly brought me hands up to my neck to stroke it. I looked down at it when I felt that the talisman felt different....warm more like. But it never felt like that before...I rubbed it some more and it felt the same way...what the-!

My mind snapped back to the scream I heard. I had to find out what happened. Now I know I heard something out there. The woods was pretty big after all. I threw off my pajamas and pulled up some old jeans and a long sleeves shirt with a hood. I grabbed my sneakers out my closet and put them on too. Every moment seemed like that person out there was dying. Every second counted and I couldn't let whoever it was die. At the thought of that word, there was a pang in my chest and my hand quickly clutched where the pain was, like that would stop it.

I was ready. But I couldn't go out there alone. I wasn't scared. And I was surprised that I wasn't, but certain things that should scare me, didn't seem to at this moment. Sango. God. She was going to kill me for waking her up like this. We only went to bed a couple of hours ago. I opened my room door and crepted into the dark hallway. It was slightly cooler than my bedroom. I crept down the hallway towards Sango's door. Wait! Why the hell was I creeping when someone's life was in danger? Stupid me! Okay-so I started to _jog_ to the door.

When I got to it, I didn't waste anytime. I banged the door open so hard, the door hit the wall behind it. I flinched. I hoped it didn't leave a mark on the wall.

"Sango! Sango! Wake up!" I yelled while groping the wall for the light switch. I found it and switched it on. Sango began to stir under her bed sheets. But soon she settled back down even though the light was still on. See? Sleeps like a ton of bricks. I ran over to her bed and shook her violently. "Sango! I need your help! An emergency!" Sango shot up straight in bed. Her hair was ruffled and her eyes were half closed. But she seemed to have heared what I yelled.

"Emergency?" she said. "What happened? Are you okay? O-my-god! Is the house on fire?!" she jumped out of bed so fast, she almost got whiplash.

"No! Sango calm down. There is no fire! It's something else." I reassured her.

"No fire! No fire! You come in my room my room in the middle of the night, screaming your head off and shaking me, and there's no fire!" Sango yelled.

"Sango. It still is an emergency."

"Then what, Kagome? I'm tired."

"I heard a scream." I said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"A scream? And when did you hear this?"

"Well...about 15 minutes ago...I think it came from the woods. I'm going to see. That's why I'm dressed."

"Oh, Kagome! Be reasonable. You just fell asleep and _thought_ you heard something. Besides," she said, waving a hand in the air, "we are the _only_ ones out here."

"Sango, please! I need to know for my self. What if someone really is out there in trouble? Are you just going to leave them so they could stay hurt?"

"No ones out there, Kagome."

"Fine!" I said. "I'll go out there by myself. I turned and started walking out the room. But then Sango grabbed my arm.

"Kagome," Sango said. "Are you crazy? You can't go out there by yourself. Its pouring rain! You'll get lost in the woods!"

I yanked my arm free of Sango's grip and stood to face her. "I don't care. I need to go out there! Someone is in trouble. You can stay here and be a coward if you want to, but I'm going!" All in all, Sango was shocked at my outburst. _I've _ never yelled before-at least not at her. It was a big surprised. Sango would have given me a pat on the back, because she thought I was always _way_ to nice. But because of the situation, Sango didn't think Kagome would accept it if Sango touched her right now. So Sango did the next best thing.

Sango put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "You may _think_ you heard something in there, but I don't think you did. And if you get lost, don't come crying to me about it. But I'm your best friend, and even though I don't believe that you've woken me up in the middle of the night because of what you've heard, I will still go. So get the hell out my room so I can change!"

I smiled.

"Come on!" Kagome yelled to Sango behind her over the rain. They were already outside. They trudged through the thick and deep mud as they walked deeper and deeper into the woods. It was so hard to see with the pain coming down so hard and fast. It felt like hail more than rain; the impact of the rain went through Kagome's rain coat. Mud was already inside of her high rubber boots. The feeling was very uncomfortable.

She looked ahead and saw that she could see nothing but the dark shadows of the thick trees. Kagome looked up and saw that, even though the rain made everything blurry and hard to see, the moon shown bright as ever. As if it had no problem of being known. Kagome found herself gazing at it, like it was trying to tell her something. But what? And _moons_ can't talk-can they?

Something bumped into her, and she realized it was Sango.

"I don't see anyting, Kagome!" she yelled over the rain. "It's too dark. And I don't even know where we are!" Kagome looked around and turned back to Sango.

"I do." She said simply. Sango looked at her astonished.

"You do? And how's that?"

"Trust me," Kagome said before turning her back on her and started walking. "Turn the flashlights on now. We're about in the center of the woods, and its going to be completely dark now." They continued to walk deeper into the forest. The rain caused it to not only be hard to see, but hard to hear. That's why Kagome didn't hear Sango scream, until she ran right into her, shrieking like a banshee.

Kagome fell into the mud, face first. She quickly sat up and found Sango hovering over her babbling something. Kagome tried to follow what she was saying, but the rain and she was going so fast. Kagome yelled for her to shut up, but she didn't. So Kagome shined the flashlight in her face, and saw that her eyes were wide with fear. Kagome got very worried.

"What is it Sango? Why did you knock me into the mud. Now I'm full of it."

"K-Kagome...! I s-saw something over there..." Sango said, her voice shaking like hell.

Kagome stood up now. She took the flashlight beam from out of Sango's face and flashed it around the area they were both standing in. They were in a clearing. It was big for the size, but, hey, the woods was huge, wasn't it, so this clearing didn't take up any space at all. The trees were thick here, and they were clumped together, making the space between them narrow.

Kagome turned to Sango and looked at her as if she was crazy. "Sango," she said, "I don't see anything, what did you see?"

Sango turned her wide eyes to the left and slowly lifted her hand to point to something. "A hand. I saw a hand. No. I _see_ a hand!" Kagome whirled on her. She couldn't be serious. Was she? Where could the hand be? Kagome looked around in the darkness, trying to find what Sango was talking about. But she didn't see anything. Then, using her common sense, she turned the flashlight to where Sango pointed.

Her heart was pounding so loud, it matched the loudness of the pouring rain. Kagome lifted a hand and wiped the wet hair from her face to behind her ear. Her cloths were chilling her to the bone and she slightly shivered with the chilliness. Would she see the hand? At first, when the light beam was shined in that area, she saw nothing. But when she looked carefully...

She saw it.

The mud covered it, and with the pouring rain, it made it all more harder to see. But there was no question about it. It was a hand. It was laying lifeless beneath the mud. The rain continued to pour, giving the hand a pale looking color. Does that make any sense at all? Kagome turned to Sango and screamed. She dropped the flashlight.

"Holy shit. Holy shit! Oh-what do we do?! What do we do?!" she yelled at Sango who looked like she didn't have the answers at all.

Sango gripped her shoulders and spoke through tears. "We have to leave-now! We need to call the police! Let's go! Now!"

Kagome was-was...she didn't know what she was. This was all too much. She heard a scream-a terrible fatal scream. And now here she is-_knowing_ that she was right all along. But to find _this_? Why did she have to actually come out here? Why did she have to be the one to hear the scream? And to really come out here, in the woods, in the dark while its raining?! Kagome was more brave than she thought. But this was when she needed the bravery. Because right now, all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and never come back out.

How was she to go about this? And now, she was really pissed, because even though she was freezing cold, due to the rain, her neck was burning hot. For right now, she ignored it, thinking it was the fear finally coming up from her throat to swallow her up so she could forget all of this. God...

"I was right..." Kagome whispered.

"What? What did you say, Kagome?" Sango screamed. "We need to go!" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm hard and started to walk away. Sango stopped for a second and looked around like she was crazy. She turned to Kagome and asked, "You said you knew where we were. So which way is the house?" Kagome just looked at her for a second. Not answering. She didn't think her mouth could work. "Kagome! Where are we?!" Sango yelled again.

Kagome put up a shaky finger and pointed to the right where they came about the clearing they were in now. Kagome got one last glance at the hand before she was dragged away by Sango. Sango ran and ran, keeping her iron grip on Kagome. Their feet hit the ground so hard, that even over the rain, the faint sound of squishing mud could be heard. Kagome was lost.

Kagome's Pov

What do I do? God. What do I do? Why can't my life be normal, like how it used to be?! Help! Someone help us! We're only teenagers. We can't do this by ourselves. We might have discovered a murder and I just saw some of the body. I don't want to see that. But if...what if the person isn't...dead. Could that be possible? But I saw it. I saw the hand.

But that doesn't mean the person's dead. They could still be alive. They could still be alive! They could just be badly hurt. And we're leaving the person all alone without help! We _have_ to go back! We have to hel-! Damn it! Why does my neck keep burning like that? What is it? I ripped my coat open with my free hand and felt my neck. My hand came into contact with the talisman. The...talisman. It's even hotter than before. I remember before I came out here...it felt warm in my hands...what the hell...

I'm scared. My hands are shaking violently... Suddenly, I couldn't explain it. Even though it was dark (I dropped the flashlight and Sango has to use hers) I can see some light. And it's coming from the moon. It looked so...everything... (did that make any sense?) It was beautiful, vibrant-glowing with its brilliance. It held me captivated. I wanted to reach out and touch it. Everything.

The moon. It made me think. No. It made me make my decision, though I don't know why. Leaving that person behind-dead or not-was wrong. And I wasn't going to be a part of it. I _wasn't_! I _have_ to go back. I _need_ to go back. Its-its what I'm supposed to do...we've been running for a long time now. And my mind was made up. I would have to get away from Sango. I'll run fast enough to get back to the body without Sango catching me and dragging me back.

Without thinking about it, I tore away from Sango and ran like hell back to the clearing. I could hear Sango yell and start to run after me. That girl could run. So I had to run faster. The rain splashed against me face and I almost lost my shoe. But I didn't stop. My boots were probably up to me knee with water and mud, but I kept going. My chest heaved and my throat burned...

Keep going...keep going...run...run...keep...running...

When I reached the clearing, I didn't stop until I collapsed besides the hand. My knees and hands were already in the mud. My head snapped up with the sound of Sango's voice calling me. She was close. Again, with out thinking, I dug my hands into the clumpy mud and started to dig. I dug until I could see the whole arm...then a shoulder...neck...chin...

A face...

It was caked with mud and wet with rain. The rain drops were sliding off the person's face. It was a boy...I think. His hair was midnight black. The blackest I've ever seen before. His face was slightly paler in color. But the worst thing of all...was that his face was full of blood. I quickly pulled my hands back and put it to cover my mouth, ignoring the amount of mud that was on it. A horrible shudder went through my body.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he _is_ dead after all. The amount of blood on his face...it was just so much. The talisman throbbed at my neck with its hotness. That sentence sounded very weird. Don't you think? I took that as a sign to keep going. But I still had to force myself to keep digging. I dug until I could see his chest, then his hips and legs. His whole body was covered with the mud. How did he get so deep under the mud so fast?

But that didn't matter now. It only mattered to get him out and to safety. I noticed that the rain wasn't coming down as hard as it was before. It was now drizzling and it was way easier to see. But I still couldn't make out the condition of the boy. I needed my flash light. But the moon...that helped enough. And thats how I was able to see the rest of blood all over his body-mainly on his chest. They were now black. They couldn't be mistaking for the mud.

And worst of all, I noticed a deep puncture wound in his shoulder...and his chest. It was very deep and still bleeding. Who would do something so awful? I felt hot tears in the back of my eyes, and let them come. In a fury, I began to dig more rapidly; until my fingers were sore from doing it. By the time his legs were out, I heard the splash of feet and then heavy breathing. I looked up and saw that it was Sango.

"Kagome! What the fuck! We have to-"Sango caught the sight of the boy lying in the mud. Her hand came up to cover her mouth; to seal her scream.

"He might still be alive, Sango," I said. "And if he is, and we leave him, he will die."

"K-Kagome. We have to call the police. They will know what to do..." Sango was still standing by the entrance of the clearing. She hadn't moved an inch, and guessing on what I just discovered, she wasn't going to move.

"We can't call the police," I said sternly.

Sango's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean? Of course we call the police!"

"No. We _don't_. The police will...they won't understand..."

"Understand what? He's hurt, and that's what the police is for. And what if who ever hurt him is still near by?" Sango looked around like a monster would pop out any second. "I don't care what you say. When we get home, I'm calling the police."

I looked down at the boy in the mud. I looked at his bleeding wounds "Sango, I need your help. We're going to bring him home so we can help him."

"No! He can stay there. If the police come and we move the body..."

"Listen. He's alive. And he needs help _now_. So I'm taking him home. I'm going to need your help Sango. Please. Please..." Doesn't it sound like they are talking about a hurt little puppy?

Sango nodded after a while and started to walk over to me. But then she tripped over something. She looked at what tripped her. Then she swung her wide eyes at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kagome," she said, "it's another body."

­­

AN: Yes! Yes! I finished this chapter. Ooo. What will happen now? I don't know yet. But I'm starting it right away. You can be sure, that in this story, you will always get up dates like every couple of days. And if I take longer than that, I'm taking a break and I'm sure to let you know that. I hoped you liked this chapter. I hope that you please read and review. Thanks. Bye!


	10. The Rising Sun

THE WAR OF BLOODY LOVE

CHAPTER 9: THE RISING SUN

Kouga sat in his dark office, doing nothing at all. He would occasionally lean back in his chair and release a loud sigh. However, that would be it. His eyes were seeing nothing. They were distant with all the thoughts running through his head. His body, still slightly hurt from the recent battle, and he was still very pissed at Inuyasha. Who the hell would come and fight without feeding? Did he want to die?

Kouga didn't even get a good battle out of him. He was so weak, he couldn't even move fast enough. Then he tried to help that idiot and risked his life! He couldn't believe it. Kouga waited weeks to get another face off with Inuyasha, and when he finally gets the chance, Inuyasha is too weak. Mm. It was just like those vampires: weak and stupid, risking their lives for others. What fools.

Kouga smiled. Nevertheless, he only hoped that he didn't kick Inuyasha's ass too bad. He _did_ want to face him again. He hated to admit it, but compared to the other wolves around here, Inuyasha was strong. Kouga liked to fight with him because it challenged him. However, he would never allow Inuyasha to know that. Kouga leaned back in his chair for the umpteenth time and rested his foot on his desk.

He expected the fight to have lasted much longer than it did. The wolves outnumbered the vampires by many, and it seemed the vampires would be slaughtered. But to Kouga's surprise, they held their fields, pretty well too. Moreover, Kouga was very pissed that his pack lost more men than the vampires did. They managed to take as much dead back as they could to bury them properly, but some of the vampires managed to run off with some of their dead.

That got him very pissed. No matter how careful they were with their dead, the vampires always managed to take some of their dead. In addition, nobody knew where they were kept, and this was due to the fact that they didn't know where the vampire's home base was. If they could only find where that was, they wouldn't stand a chance. These vampires...they were much more dangerous than Kouga wanted to admit.

However, with the wolves having their guns and their wooded stakes, they would be fine. Nevertheless, with the vampires having _their_ guns with their silver bullets, they were a good match and vulnerable all at the same time. They would have to be careful. Kouga sighed once again. He needed to stop thinking about all of this. His mind needed to run away to a more comfortable place.

He allowed his mind to drift to a far better place...or a far better _someone_. For the thousandth time that night, Kouga thought about the girl he met at that party. Kagome. He didn't even know why he went. He just wanted to let loose for a while. Therefore, he invited himself in...but when he saw her, leaned up against the wall, all by herself, he had to talk to her. She was so beautiful. Her long curly raven black hair, her wonderful complexion, her eyes...those eyes mystified him.

They were so lovely.

He was able to see those smoky blue eyes of hers, and he saw the red-that special red that only seemed to be in her eyes. So...he asked her to dance. But then they were rudely interrupted by that guy...what was his name?-oh yeah, Hojo. Hojo, for night's sake! What kind of name was that? After Kouga punched his ass to next week, he got a little pissed that Kagome went to go help Hojo, but, hey, what could you do? Besides punching him into the punch table.

It was just one of those nights he spent with humans. It was no big deal. Those humans had terrible smells though. It took his best not to gag and punch everybody out. Everywhere humans are, is the smell of sweat and super strong perfume. However, Kagome's smell...it was none of those. Just the right amount of perfume and that natural wonderful smell. He would have to find her again. After all, she _was_ his women now.

She wouldn't get away _that_ easily.

The door opened. A man with short dark brown hair stood at the doorway. When Kouga rested his eyes on him, he bowed. "Sir Kouga," the man said, "Lord Claw would like to see you. He says it is an emergency. And he said now."

"Oh, really," Kouga said. "What does he want to talk about?"

"That is not my place to know, Sir Kouga. He only requests to see you," the man said, still bowed slightly.

Kouga waved his hand in the air. "That is all," he said. The man straightened himself out, turned, and walked out the door.

Sango and Kagome collapsed on the couch that was in the family room. Luckily, that room was cleaned. Kagome stood up and paced the floor for the hundredth time. Not to long ago, they both came in with the two boys they found in the woods. Yes, the second body found was a boy also. Sango and Kagome hadn't spoken a word to each other yet. They were too wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Kagome was surprised she could even bring the boy in by herself. That was a helluva walk from the middle of the woods to the house. She had to support the boy with her own body and it really _wasn't_ easy. The boy was very heavy.

And she could have sworn, that on the way, he had moved, just a little...

When Kagome glanced at Sango, she saw that she was also having trouble. But either way, they made it back unharmed.

The boys that were found lay on the floor on top of blankets. They to, were in the family room, but on the other side. Kagome stopped her pacing and looked at Sango. She just sat there on the sofa, looking at the wall, her eyes vague with thought.

"Sango..." Kagome whispered. "Are you okay?"

Sango's eyes became clear and she looked at Kagome. She managed a small weak smile that Kagome knew was forced, before she answered. "I'm fine. It's just..."

"You don't know what to do. I know how you feel. But..." Kagome looked at the two boys lying on the floor. "...we should start to tend to them now. They might...get...sick..." Sango nodded and stood up. She shivered. That's when Kagome realized they still had their wet cloths on from the rain. She looked down at herself and saw that she and Sango were dripping on the floor. "We better go change first. Before _we_ get sick."

Sango and Kagome each went to their rooms and changed into some dry pajamas. When they both met back in the family room, they walked over to the two boys. "We need to fix their wounds," Kagome said. "Especially that one," she said pointing to the first boy found. "I saw his wounds, and it was awful. I got his blood all over my jacket."

"But how do we start?" Sango asked. "I mean, we can clean them up and stuff, but with those deep wounds..."

"We'll have to do the best we can," Kagome said. "Okay. I will take care of the first one; you take care of the second one. We need to...um...take off their shirts..." Kagome finished with a light blush.

Sango blushed also. Both nodded in agreement. "I'll go get the first aid kit and the scissors to cut the shirts off. I don't think we should move them, and the scissors will be the fastest way." Sango left the room to get the things. Kagome walked over to the two boys and stood looking down at them until Sango came back. When she did, she kneeled in front of the boys on the floor, and opened the kit.

Sango turned to Kagome and said, "Turn the overhead light on. These lamps are to dim." Kagome walked over to the wall on the left, and found the light switch.

She clicked it on, and never thought of what would happen next.

Kouga walked out his office and to the hallway. He took a right turn and walked some more. Then, he was met with a door. The door was wide and metal. It seemed strange that werewolves' weak points were metal, and yet, there was a metal door right in front of him. It was one of those heavy ones. There were two guards on each side of it. They were dressed in all brown. They continued to stare at him until he spoke.

"I must see Lord Claw. He request to speak with me." Kouga said, looking back at the men dead on. They knew who he was. Nevertheless, it was their job to guard the doors no matter what.

"How can we be sure that Lord Claw would like to see you, Sir Kouga-meaning no disrespect?" said the guard to the left. Kouga slowly turned his green eyes at him. He took a step forward, getting right in front of the guard. He saw that his long dark brown tail twitched with fear. Kouga smiled at that.

"If," Kouga began, "I don't meet Lord Claw now...you two will be responsible. And trust me. You don't want to be responsible. Now step aside!" Kouga could see fear shadow over the two guards faces, as they quickly aside so Kouga could get through. He could smell the fear dripping from their sweat. It made him sick. Weak. They were weak. He opened the heavy metal door with a loud creak and began descending the staircase.

The staircase was spiral. They were torches pinned against the wall all the way down; making it easy to see so you don't fall. When Kouga reached the end of the stairs, he was met with another corridor. It was a long straight hallway, and Kouga walked down. Then he was met with another door. This one was small, and narrow. It was painted all black. There was only one guard and he didn't hesitate to let Kouga through.

Kouga walked through the door and saw Lord Claw. He stood by the door, until he was acknowledged. The Lord was-as usually- sitting in his throne like chair that was perched on higher ground so he was never beneath anyone. To get to his throne, one must walk up eight steps. But no one has ever walked up those steps before. The chair was quite remarkable; their best designer designed it. The chair was a dark velvet blue, almost black. The lining was a fine gold color, and the hand rest was gold itself. There was a long red, narrow carpet that ran from where Kouga stood, right up in front of the Lord's chair.

The room was dark and only lit by the many torches that were around the room. The Lord's peasants and underlingsisn't that word strange to say? were all filing out of the room, leaving all of Lord's important men-Kouga of course being the leader of those men. The Lord, at the moment, was talking to one of his advisors. When he was done, the advisor left and the room was quiet, waiting for the Lord to speak.

"Come forth, Kouga," the Lord said.

Kouga slowly walked forth, stopping in front of the steps leading to the Lord. He bowed; one knee on the ground, while the other was up.

"I have come, my Lord. You have requested to see me?"

"Yes," said the Lord. "As well as all the rest of you leaders," he said looking around at the other bowing people in the room. "An important task has come up, and I need all of you to find something _very_ important for me. This task might sound easy enough, but believe me when I say: That this task will be the _most important_ in your life. Do take this seriously, my men. What I am looking for is...a person. And when she is found, she will hold the key to our victory over vampires!"

All of the men in the room cheered loudly. All except for Kouga. This news stunned him. How would a mere human help them to defeat the vampires? In addition, where could she be found? And what significance did she have that caused Lord Claw to look for her in the first place? Where could she be found...? Nevertheless, the Lord would soon explain that information.

"Men, men, settle down now," said the Lord. "All of your questions will be answered. But for now, you must rest and eat. Go now. You will be filled in tomorrow at the same time." Then his face grew dark. "And _don't_ be late." All of the men started to walk towards the door that led to the staircase. When Kouga got up to leave, the Lord called him back. He waited until it was just Kouga and himself. Kouga waited patiently.

"Kouga," said Lord Claw, "this is an important task. You will be the leader in this mission. I trust you enough with it, so do your best. When the information is given to you, you must act fast on it. Understand?" Kouga nodded. But he needed to know...did he dare ask? Yes, he did.

"Lord Claw?" Kouga said. The Lord raised an eyebrow in question. "May I ask...? Why do we need a girl? A..._human_ girl?"

"Because," Lord Claw said, "this girl is special. _Very_ special. She..." he paused for a second. Kouga wanted to urge him on, but you never do that to the Lord. "That's all you need to know. Maybe when the time is right. Until then..." the Lord raised his long, well, muscled tan arm, and pointed to the door; signaling Kouga to leave. When he did that, his long robe that was wrapped around his shoulder, slipped off and revealed something.

Kouga nodded and bowed deeply before he got up and left.

Before he walked through the door, he turned to catch one last glance of the Lord's tattoo.

Then he walked through the door.

As soon as Kagome flipped the switch, something unnerving happened. The boy, laying on the blankets in front of Sango, the first boy that Kagome found under the mud with the long dark hair, instantly started to hiss and wiggle around on the blankets. Sango jumped back, started as she quickly found her way next to Kagome. The boy continued to wiggled, as if he was in pain.

"What's going on?!" Sango said aloud. "Why the hell is he doing that? Is he in pain?"

But Kagome wasn't listening. Her wide eyes were planted on him, moving as if he were struggling under water. Then, he let out a growl, a deep growl that rumbled in his throat. It felt as if it were vibrating into her very chest. Then, as if this wasn't freaky enough, steam-yes steam-started to rise form his wiggling body. He seemed to growl even louder as this happened, and Kagome and Sango could only stand there and watch horrified.

The steam continued to rise, as if it was water evaporating from his body, and the steam was the evaporated water. He brought his hands up to wrap them around his middle, as if shielding himself from an on coming attack. And that when Kagome saw, through his wet shirt that slid down to reveal flesh, that his skin started to form red welts that seemed to rise up from the rest of his skin.

They seemed hot and seemed to sizzle. His eyes suddenly fluttered open, and then they were open wide in shock of something. His mouth opened wide in a silent scream.

Kagome's eyes opened wide with his.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She ran from beside Sango to kneel down in front of the boy and try to help him. She quickly opened the first aid kit that Sango abandoned, and ripped open a swab of alcohol. She held it in her hand and looked for an opportunity to clean up his welts that were forming. He was now curled into a ball, his knees up to his chin, still growling as if he was in pain. His eyes had drifted close again.

Kagome slowly brought the alcohol down to his skin to clean the blood and welts on his skin. She moved slowly, as she was in fear he would lash out at her. But wouldn't he? He was, after all...

A vampire.

Yes. She knew. What else could he be? No mere human had teeth like those. No human's canines reached to the tip of his bottom lip. No human. And he wasn't a human. However, was it not possible that he could be human? That he could just have long teeth? But Kagome had been waiting her whole life for this. Maybe she just wanted it so bad, that she twisted reality for it to come true. But when she turned on the light, and the rays touched his skin and this happened, what else could be the reason? Except for that disease when you're allergic to the sun.

Kagome rushed all thought from her head when the swab in her hand came into contact with his skin. He flinched back and hissed in pain, but didn't move. Kagome continued to wipe his welts, when she heard a moan next to her. And suddenly Sango was there, hovering over the second boy they found outside. Sango, too, had a swab in her hand and was gently cleaning him up. He groaned again and his eyes fluttered open.

His eyes were blackish-violet. And they were clouded over from just waking up. He was unconscious for who knows how long. He blinked a couple of times, and then quickly squinted when his eyes were exposed to the light bulb above him, hanging from the ceiling. Kagome suddenly thought if he was-or was not-a vampire too.

For a second, he took in Sango and what was in her hand, his eyes becoming focused and seeing. But when he looked around him, he seemed not to understand what happened. Then he heard the boy next to him growl again, and Kagome's attention was back to who was in front of her. The boy with the short hair slowly turned his head to look at who made that sound.

His eyes grew large and mean. He looked from the wiggling boy next to him, then to the light, then back to the boy. And he gasped. In a moment, he was up on his feet, his wet clothes slightly leaking from not dying properly, looking around blindly, staggering as if he couldn't stand up straight. Sango had flung herself back in case he would attack.

"The light!?" he barked, his voice raspy. "Turn off the fucking light! NOW!" when Sango didn't move, Kagome bolted to the switch on the other side of the room and quickly turned off the light. Soon, they were all engulfed in darkness, as the fast and ragged breathing echoed through the room and the rustling of the still moving boy slowly stopped and returned to normal.

Kagome didn't waist time in getting to the lamp, blindly groping in the darkness to turn it on. When she did, she shined it around the room and saw Sango glued to where she was standing, her face white with fear. Kagome slowly turned the light to the former screaming boy and saw that he was hovering over the longhaired boy. He had ripped his shirt in half, only to reveal a very red chest and stomach, as if he had been badly sunburned, the welts that covered his arms were scared all over his chest. His eyes were open, but only half; he was struggling to keep them open. His chest heaved up and down as if he forgot to breath.

The lamped wavered in Kagome's hands as if she was going to drop it. She held it tightly, her knuckles turning white when she saw all of what was laying around the welt covered boy.

Inuyasha's POV

My head felt like a whole bunch of shit.

That was the only thing my brain could come up with to show how I felt at the time. I knew I was alive. I knew it for a long time, actually. Ever since I was plucked from the ground and put somewhere else. I may be half-dead, but I mostly know what happened. The only part I can't remember is between the time when Kouga was stabbing me, and to when I first realized I was being carried.

I would have jumped up and sliced the person's throat, but that was quickly restricted when I couldn't move my-anything. I could barely keep my eyes open now. But I did my best to. It hurt like hell, and my lungs burned from the power I was using to keep them open. My arms and chest were burning as if they were on fire. The only cause of this, I knew, must have been light. Was the person who carried me here finally trying to kill me?

No. If they were trying to kill me, they would have done it long ago. But that still didn't solve the fact that I was now burning from the rays of light touching my flesh. I opened my eyes when it was happening, and it was horrible. My pupils dialated instead of constricted to keep the sun out. They hurt. The word didn't express how it hurt. And then I heard the muffled voice of screaming. I couldn't understand what it was saying, but maybe it was another vampire caught in the light.

Later, the light went out. And then I felt someone over me rip my shirt open. And start to feel on me. Oh, God! Was someone raping me?! But then something-a smell hit me nose. At least that was still working. I could smell my own blood, it was a lot and I was surprised to still be alive. Then I smelled Miroku! He was alive too. I remember drifting off to unconsciousness and knowing he was still laying there.

I smelled other things too, at the time. The smell of strawberries. She was a human. There was another smell. It smelled like-

I shivered...

Kagome saw it-them. Guns. The boy was taking them out of the longhaired boy's clothes. They were coming from his pants, shirts, belts, straps-and that's not all. The long strap of bullets that ran over his chest. The shorthaired boy was taking them out from everywhere and placing them on the floor next to them. What were they doing with so many guns?

Who did they need to protect themselves from? It must be the people who did this to them-the people who left them in the woods to die. Kagome glanced at her watch. It's been hours since they came into the house.

The sun would rise soon.

Okie-dokie. This chappie is Donnie! Hope you liked it. I am half way finished will chapter 10 already. So you will see it within about a day. Or-heck, it could even be today...hahaha. Read and review!!!


	11. From Craving To Yelling

THE WAR OF BLOODY LOVE

CHAPTER 10: FROM CRAVING TO YELLING

Silently, Kagome went up to Sango who was silently watching the shorthaired boy hover over the longhaired one. She seemed to be calm now-or at least calm as she could be in this situation.

"Sango," Kagome said. "It will be light soon. I think you should go to sleep."

Sango looked at Kagome as if she was crazy. "Are you nuts," Sango whispered to her. "Go to bed and leave you here by yourself, with them! Don't you see all of those guns?!"

"I know," Kagome said. "But they won't hurt us. I know it."

"I know."

Kagome looked at Sango. "You-you believe me..."

"Yes I do." Kagome smiled. "But if they do kill us, I'll kick your ass for all eternity-heaven or hell." Kagome's smile broadened.

"I think we should help them. That boy is pretty messed up."

"I know, I think I'm going to hurl just looking at those burns."

"Go get some rags from out my bag. And some more hot water, that bucket has gone cold by now."

Sango gave her that look again. "Trust me," Kagome urged. "If they try anything, I'll scream bloody murder." Sango nodded and slowly walked out the room, looking back a couple times just to make sure. It was against her better judgment, but she did trust Kagome. It was those men she didn't trust, and she wasn't going to lose her friend over it.

When Sango was gone, Kagome cautiously walked up to the shorthaired boy. She saw him stiffen as she walked up. She kneeled beside him, and was surprised to see that he already was working on his burned friend. His hands were already holding a swab to clean up his friend and when Kagome looked at him, most of his burns were already cleaned.

"Will your friend be okay?" Kagome asked, barely above a whisper.

"He'll be okay. He just needs...rest...," replied the boy.

"The sun is rising. It will be daylight soon." The man stiffened again, and cursed under his breath as he quickly dropped the swab and began to gather up his friend.

"What," Kagome said. "No, its okay. I know. I'll close the blinds for you." The boy instantly stopped and slowly turned his head to look at her, his eyes never leaving her as she walked to each window in the room and began to securely close the blinds. Soon, the only light in the room was the dim lamps that were lit. Kagome turned back to the boy who was now laying his friend back to the blankets.

"Who are you?" he asked suddenly. It wasn't a question. It was a command. "Who are you?" he asked again, this time looking up to look at her again. Kagome saw his dark violet eyes and Kagome could do nothing but answer.

"K-Kagome. My name is Kagome."

"Well Kagome," he said standing up and facing her completely. "Thank you for your help. But we must be going now." He turned back to his friend, and in one swift movement, he had his hands around his friends shoulder, supporting his weight. They headed for the door to leave. He moved fast for a person with extra weight, but he didn't seem to even mind that he had extra weight on him.

"You'll never make it, you know." Kagome said, watching them leave.

The boy sighed but continued to walk towards the door.

"The sunlight will chew you up and spit you out. How the hell do you think you can walk in broad daylight?" Kagome said.

The boy stopped abruptly stopped, but didn't turn to face her.

"Why would sun light hurt me?"

Kagome chose not to answer that question. Her hands were shaking. She was so scared all of a sudden. What if he snapped and killed her, like what Sango suggested? Would he even do that? But none spoke, as suddenly, the unconscious boy began to stir. He gave a grunt and began to slightly pull away from the boy who he was currently leaned against.

He staggered a little bit, as if he was getting used to the feel of his legs. He pulled away from the boy and stood by himself, his face leaned down like he was looking at his sneakers, his hair fallen over his face. He rubbed a hand over his face and visibly winced. The burns still hurt him. He grunted some more and moved like he was ready to walk off.

He looked up and his hair fell back. He turned in the direction of his friend and spoke.

"Roku?" his voice was raspy.

"I'm right here," the shorthaired boy said.

"I know that! But I can't see."

"Cant see! What the hell you mean you can't see?" the shorthaired boy suddenly snapped.

"Don't get fussy. I'll kick your ass. It happened when...who's that?" his head moved in the direction of Kagome.

"She's the girl that found us in the woods." The now known Roku said. He leaned into the boy and whispered something in his ear. He whispered, "I can't smell her. Can you?" the boy sniffed the air, secretly so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. He leaned back into Roku and said.

"Yeah I smell her. I smelled her when I was being burned. You can't?"

"No," Roku replied. "I could only smell the other girl."

Kagome stood aside as she watched the two converse. What the hell were they talking about? She was only a few feet away, but she could barely hear them. Kagome had enough of them acting as if they were the only two in the room. She loudly cleared her throat. They two boys looked at her-well, one looked and the other looked...in that direction.

Kagome walked up to them and stopped in front of them.

"I think you two should sit down," Kagome said. "You both are badly hurt. Sango should-"

"Sango is right here. With the hot water and new rags, I might add," Sango said as she walked into the room. She placed the small bucket of water on the ground and turned to see two men standing. "So," she said, "this one finally woke up."

"Yes he did," Kagome said. "And they were just about to sit down so they could be cleaned up. Both of you are still bloody. And you can't go outside."

"Have a seat on the couch," Sango said, sounding calm for some strange reason.

The staggering boy spoke again.

"We don't need your damn medicine!" he said. He turned to Roku. "What we need to do is get the hell out of here before they find us! So let's go!" Then he started for the door. His friend Roku reached out to grab him, but he was stopped when he spoke again. "Don't try and stop me, Roku. You know as much as I do we need to leave."

"We can't go out you damn fool," Roku said. "Don't you know the sun is out? And you don't even have your-"

Kagome didn't mean to say it. She really didn't mean to. But the word just slipped out of her mouth. It rolled off her tongue like the word itself was slick with butter. It was merely a whisper, but they heard it still.

"Talisman..." she said. She slowly brought her hand to her neck, and fingered the talisman that was there...it was still hot, but not like how it was outside before.

Roku's POV

My ears couldn't believe it. What did this girl know about our talisman? I'm sure I didn't tell her. I've barely spoken to her since I woke up. And where-where did she get that talisman? And how did she know what is was. I glanced over at my friend and saw that he was still shocked-still blind as a bat too. But he could fend for himself.

I turned back to look at this girl. What was she? I can't even smell her, and yet my friend can. I could only smell the other girl, the one with the water and rags. I took a step towards the girl known as Kagome.

"Where did you get that?" I asked her. My eyes drifted down to her neck where it lay against her skin. Her hand was still touching it, slightly covering it in the process, but there was no mistaking what it was. But who's talisman was it? And how did she get it? How?

"I got it from this house," Kagome replied. "I found it in a chest."

My friend made a noise in the back of his throat. He walked quickly by my side and quickly took over the conversation.

"A chest you say, girl," he asked her.

"Y-yes, a chest," Kagome answered. She was scared now. I could smell it. The acrid stench of it was rolling off of her in thick layers. It hit my nose strong, and I know that Inu, my friend smelled it too. It was making my blood run faster. I was very much surprised when Inu woke up and called me by my nickname. If he didn't, there would be hell to pay. He must have smelled the girls in the room while he was asleep.

But he would have to continue to be careful, or else...

"Let me see it," Inu said. He held out his hand. Kagome backed up; she clutched the talisman in her hand harder. Inu walked forward, not surprisingly, keeping eye contact with her, even though he was blind.

"Give me...the fucking...." And then, the poor sap collapsed on the floor. Kagome jumped back and gave a yelp. The other girl, I still didn't know her name, she just stood there and watched it all happen. Some strange girl she was. I bent down and patted Inu's back. I shook my head. He couldn't even talk without fainting again. That's what he gets for not eating. But I couldn't talk. Even now, I felt myself growing faint again.

"...Um...put him on the couch...there..." the other girl said, pointing to the black couch in the room. I picked up Inu and brought him to the couch. I laid him down and took a good look at him. If he didn't feed soon, he really would die soon. His lips were already getting a little blue and his skin was paler that it was supposed to.

I was going to have to give him some of my blood.

He would hate it, but if he didn't want to die, he will accept.

I looked back at Kagome and she was now helping the other girl with the water and rags.

"I didn't get your name," I asked the girl beside Kagome. She looked up and glared at me.

"That's because I didn't give it," she said. "But if you must know, its Sango." I nodded my head. "If you don't want to get infected to death, I suggest you sit down so I can clean you up."

I liked this one.

I smiled to her.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" I said.

"For someone who could have been dead and who is allergic to the sun or something, you are very flirty."

I smiled again.

Regular POV

Kagome heard the conversation going on between Roku and Sango, but said nothing about it as she made her way over to the sleeping boy on the couch. The room was still dark because the curtains were closed, blocking out the sun. If they didn't have thick curtains, then those two boys would have been toast. More like burned toast.

The known Roku sat across the room on the other couch with Sango. She was dabbing at his head with the rags and hot water. Kagome turned to look at her patient. This one was really messed up. She put her container of water on the ground in front of the couch he was sleeping on and sat by the edge, being careful not to touch him. She dipped the rag into the hot water.

She brought the wet rag to the boys face, and began to clean away the dirt and blood from his face. He stirred slightly under the touch, but stayed asleep.

At least, Kagome thought he was asleep...

Inu POV

I fell down again. I guess I wasn't very ready to stand up on my own. In addition, my eyes still hurt like hell. That light must have been super powered of something. I moved a little when I felt something touch my head. That smell hit me again. It was that smell from the girl. Why did she smell like that? Roku said he couldn't smell her...which is strange because I can. I can smell her so _clear_ and bright, it makes my mouth water.

I've never smelled anything like this before. It's breathtaking. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter as I tried to get a hold of my thoughts. We were stuck-Roku and I. That girl has my talisman. I know because she said she found it in a chest, and that's where I hid mine. I had to, if I didn't, then that bastard Kouga would try to take it. He and the rest of his men know how important those things are to us. We would have taken it and never given it back...

But my thoughts once again landed on that girl. I couldn't see her before I fell down. And I can't see her now because my eyes are shut. But my vision is coming back; I can feel my eyes coming back to normal. But even if my eyes were permanently lost, I would still be able to see her, _feel_ her. I know she's the one leaning over me now. Cleaning me up. It's not like I need it. The wounds will heal on their own.

I could feel her...it was so strong it was overpowering. My blood was running hot in my veins; it was taking over the pain of my need. I could sense her heat radiating from her body and mingling with mine. I could feel how her hand was gently stroking my face. I felt when she hesitated cleaning my chest, and I would have laughed at her.

But she did it anyway. She was gentle and those burns hurt like a motherfucker. I licked my lips and moved a little bit. I felt her stop. The rag came back up to my face...to my mouth. She was wiping away the blood smudges there. With my eyes closed, I saw her as something that I wanted so bad.

My teeth hurt. I wanted to sink them into her flesh...

My eyes fluttered open. I saw her clearly for the first time. Her hair was all black, like mine. It was fallen over her face as she bent over me to work. It was so dark, that is had a blue tint to it. It was slightly curly too. Her skin was perfect; creamy. Her cheeks were slightly flushed with what she was doing. My blurry eyes found her eyes, and they were...indescribable.

Those stormy blue eyes...and that...

That red. Her eyes were bleeding at me. Bleeding so beautifully, that it made my breath catch. It was only a little, but to me, I saw it all...

I roamed down her face to her lips, but quickly averted my eyes. What the hell am I doing? I can't look at her lips! And why the fuck am I having all of these nasty perverted thoughts?! I don't even know her. She could be really out to get me. You never can be sure. She's just a human, so will she suspect much? But she knew about the talisman before Roku said it. How is that? And to top it all off, she still has my fucking talisman on her neck like it's hers!

But even as I said this, my eyes wandered back to her rosy lips. My blood nearly burst out my veins when I saw her pink tongue dart out her mouth to wet her lips. Suddenly, I realized my eyes weren't blurry anymore, and I was looking at her clearly. How would she taste...if I were to kiss her right now? How would she react if my mouth came down upon hers? Because that's what I wanted to do right now...

My breath came low and slow out my partly open mouth. My eyes made their way back up to her neck. I saw my talisman again. I looked into her eyes once again, and saw she was looking at me too.

"I see you're awake," she said softly. I gave a grunt and tried to sit up, when I felt her hand on my chest try to push me back down. I knocked her hand away and sat up still. Just because I was having weird cravings for her, it didn't mean that she could tell me-the meanest vampire in these parts-what to do. I leaned against the armrest of the couch, my body still laying on top of the couch. I looked down at my chest and noticed the blood was gone. But my deep wounds still bled slightly. I could already feel the healing process take its course.

Soon, I would be completely healed...in most areas. I still needed blood. And the only way to get it, would be to hunt. The girl was currently rolling out some bandages. For me, I guess. She cut a piece of it out and leaned towards me. Her face was down.

"I need to...um...put these on," she said.

"And?" I questioned.

"You...your shirt needs to...um-come off completely," she said with a blush staining her cheeks. I looked down to see what she was talking about. My shirt was still on, but the front was completely ripped open from top to bottom, leaving my whole chest exposed. I looked back up at her and answered.

"I don't need any fucking bandages, okay?"

"But your-" she looked at my chest with an increasing blush and nodded and quickly put the bandages away. She didn't look me in the eye.

"And your name?" I questioned.

"Kagome."

"Well Kagome, how the hell did you find us?"

Her face seemed to change suddenly. "I don't know, "she said. I was sleeping...and then, I heard something."

"Like what? Please don't be so fucking vague."

"You're the one asking me questions, so don't go snapping at me!" she said.

"Listen," I said, "we were very far from your house. So how did you hear something that far away?"

"I don't know! I should be the one asking questions here buddy!"

"Kagome, is everything okay over there?" the other girl asked from where she was sitting.

Kagome glared at me. Her eyes got all narrowed. I don't know why she was looking at me like that, but she had better stop. I didn't do anything. Did I? Kagome suddenly jumped up from the chair and walked over to her friend on the other side of the room. She sat on the couch on the other side of Roku. His head was already bandaged up. And he seemed quite happy for some stupid reason.

I leaned back down on the couch and closed my eyes. How dare that stupid bitch just leave me here. I was her patient and she just left me like that! What the hell was wrong with her? I hoped she didn't go into professional medicine.

Kagome's POV

Well! That guy had some nerve! He was in _my_ house, on _my_ couch, wrapped up in _my_ bandages. Then he had the nerve to snap at me like that! Well! I was going to get some answers if it was the last thing I do. I sat down next to Roku on the couch.

"Kagome, Roku says he's hungry. I'm going to make some breakfast now," Sango said. "Is that one over there hungry?"

"I wouldn't know. He has a bad attitude. He can starve." I said.

"Well," Roku said, adding his input in the conversation, "he's always like that. He just needs some food too. But Inu is Inu."

"Inu! His name is Inu?!" I said.

"And so what if my name is Inu. You got a problem with that?" the Inu called from across the room.

It was his.

I quickly stood up and walked over to him. I stood over him on the couch. He opened one eye and looked at me with it.

"Can I help you," he said.

I took the talisman from around my neck and through it on his chest.

"You'll be needing it more that I do," I said. "It has your name on it. I saw it on the back when I first found it."

Suddenly, Inu was up off the couch. And he was right in my face, his fists bunched up in the front of my shirt. He pulled me closer, his nose just touching mine. I could feel his cool breath on my face, caressing my cheeks.

"I don't know how you know about the talisman," he growled, his voice dangerously low and menacing, "but you better tell me who you are. If not, I will kill you. Simple, right?"

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to release his hands from my shirt. "Let me go!"

"Kagome!" I heard Sango yell. She was behind Inu pulling at his ripped shirt. "You bastard, release her. Now!"

"Inu! What are you doing?! You fool," Roku said. His hand reached out and encircled Inu's wrist and tried to pull him off. "Inu!"

"Please," I begged, "let me go...please."

He wouldn't let me go. I was so scared. His fist was still fitted tightly in my shirt. Sango was still pulling him from behind to no prevail, and Roku still had his hands around his wrist. But nothing worked. He wouldn't let go. His eyes stared menacingly at me, never letting me go with his stare.

"Tell me," he barked. He even shook me a little. I could still feel his cool breath on my face. I shouldn't have been thinking about that at the time, but I was. And I hated myself for it. (Not for long because I was currently being semi-strangled.) I started to try to pull away again, but it wouldn't work. Why I thought it would, is beyond me.

My cheeks were soaked with my tears, and new ones were still running down my face. And then, I don't know what happened next, okay, I do but I just don't understand it. Well, anyway, the next thing I know, Roku yelled, "Inuyasha, let her go now! What are you doing?!"

"Inuyasha," I yelled pleadingly, "let me go!" and then, his eyes got wide, as if something scared him, then I was released, quickly. As soon as he let me go, I scampered away from him as fast as I could. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they would hurt us, and suck me dry. How could I have been so stupid?! How could I have wanted to meet a vampire when I knew they were dangerous?! Have those late night movies of Dracula taught me nothing?! I felt so tired and scared. I was shaking uncontrollably. My back came into contact with a wall, and I gratefully leaned against it.

My chest heaved up and down quickly as I still sobbed loudly. And that's when I looked up and saw Inuyasha and Roku staring bullets at each other...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly, breaking the silence, save from my sobbing of fear. "You said my name-out loud! Do you know what you've done?!"

"You should never have grabbed her!" Roku yelled back. "You've just gotten us into trouble! Do you have any idea what could have happened to us if you had hurt her?! And you had no right to do that! SO DON'T GO BLAMING SHIT ON ME!"

"NOW SHE HAS CONTROL. SHE SAID MY NAME FIRST...MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled back.

What the fuck was going on here? They said their names were Inu and Roku. Not Miroku and Inuyasha. They didn't tell us their real names. What else about them is fake. Not that I know anything else. Then I saw Miroku's eyes get wide and then so did mine. Because I saw Sango slowly pulling up her hand, holding something fierily in her grasp.

"Sango!" I yelled ignoring Inuyasha and Miroku completely, "don't do it!"

"Miroku! Inuyasha!" Sango screamed, "don't move!" she said, with the gun in her hand, pointing it at Inuyasha and Miroku.

OKAY, SO I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN CHAPTER 11, BUT I WILL BE SURE TO DO MY BEST. I WILL START WRITING IT...NOW!

READ AND REVIEW!!

BYE!


	12. A Little Bit of Everything: Rice, Uncles...

Last Time...

"Sango!" I yelled ignoring Inuyasha and Miroku completely, "Don't do it!"

"Miroku! Inuyasha!" Sango screamed, "don't move!" she said, with the gun in her hand, pointing it at Inuyasha and Miroku.

THE WAR OF BLOODY LOVE

CHAPTER 11: A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING:RICE, UNCLES AND TALKING

"Sango!" I yelled desperately, "put the gun down..." I started to get up, the holds of Inuyasha long forgotten as I started to make my way over to Sango. Okay, okay, what do I do now?! Sango is about to blast those fuckers heads off, and I don't think I could stop her. The look in her eyes...she was getting real scary lately, and I don't know what to think of it.

"Sango..." I said again, wiping away the tears on my face, "its okay, put the gun down...okay...?"

"I don't know Kagome...," she said. The gun was shaking in her hands. She couldn't seem to keep it still. "That guy-Inuyasha, he hurt you and he touched you..."

"You think a gun could hurt me?" Inuyasha spoke up.

"SHUT UP!" Sango and Kagome yelled at the same time.

"Oh, shut up' you say," Inuyasha continued. "It's the truth, a gun _can't_ hurt me." He turned his dark eyes on me and I stopped dead. My breath was stuck in my throat and I could feel my heart quicken.

"I think we should go, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Fuck off Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"If you hadn't grabbed her up-," Miroku said.

"Be quiet!" Sango said. "Did you forget who has the gun?"

I was about 3 feet behind Inuyasha and Miroku now, I quickly ran across the room, standing next to Sango. Facing her, I put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even take her eyes off Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Sango. I'm fine now," I said, my voice shaking. "You can put the gun down..." I suddenly realized that she must have taken the gun from that big stash that Miroku took from Inuyasha's clothes. And I was scared. Scared because Sango could really use a gun. She could shoot. Well! And counting from the little distance between her and the two boys, she would hit dead on. And I couldn't stand myself if that happened.

"That's it," Miroku yelled to Inuyasha, "we're leaving!" he turned to Inuyasha and grabbed his shirt to start pulling him towards the door. But Inuyasha shrugged Miroku off him. But Miroku wouldn't give up that easily, he grabbed Inuyasha's shirt and pulled hard, causing the already torn shirt to rip more. "We need to go. Or don't you see we cant stay here because they will find us?!"

Inuyasha turned to me again, his eyes once again catching mine. Why does he keep staring at me like that? He took a step forward, painfully slow, his eyes never wavering from me. But I didn't look away either. My mouth opened as if to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. Only a breath, forced from my lips as Inuyasha took a step closer.

And then...

Sango shot the gun. She really did it. I blinked slowly as if she was mechanical. Everything seemed to slow down as I saw the bullet fly pass her. I saw it fly towards Inuyasha and how it missed him by a fraction.

It hit the wall on the other side of the room. There is a new hole in the house now. After Sango shot the gun, everything was silent, except for Sango's silent sobs. I snapped out of her stupor, and quickly turned to Sango next to her.

"Sango!" I screamed, as she dropped the gun and fell to the ground. I dropped down next to her, as she felt new tears wet her cheeks. I scuffled over closer to Sango and wrapped my arms around her as Sango wept into my arms. I looked up angrily at Inuyasha who was slowly descending upon us still.

"I'll call the police!" I screamed.

Inuyasha just smiled. "By the time they come, we'll be long gone."

"Go!" I screamed. "Leave now. LEAVE!" I screamed angry tears falling. Inuyasha's smile was quickly gone. His eyes narrowed at me, as his face got angry and relentless. His fist clenched at his sides, and his lips curled up into a snarl as he let out a low growl. I only held Sango harder still crying. His body jerked suddenly. Then it jerked again. It looked like; it looked like he was having a struggle with some invisible force.

"Don't fight it, Inuyasha! Let's just go!" Miroku yelled.

"Go!" I yelled once more.

Then, his body jerked violently, and he whirled around and started to stomp out the door, Miroku following close behind him. Miroku looked back quickly, and I saw sadness in his eyes as he looked at Sango. Then...they were gone.

Inuyasha stormed out of the house in a blind furry. He slammed the door shut behind him, totally ignoring the fact that Miroku was right behind him. The two men said nothing, as they both stormed in anger to the Woods behind the house. They walked deeper and deeper, until they eventually even walked past the clearing where their battle with the werewolves took place only the night before.

Inuyasha spotted a big rock pushing out form the ground and sat on it. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared straight ahead. He was so angry right now, and Miroku knew it too. It was obvious that Inuyasha was angry with him, but so what? Miroku was pissed off at him too. He did say his name aloud also...

Flash Back...

"You should never have grabbed her!" Roku yelled back. "You've just gotten us into trouble! Do you have any idea what could have happened to us if you had hurt her?! And you had no right to do that! SO DON'T GO BLAMING SHIT ON ME!"

"NOW SHE HAS CONTROL. SHE SAID MY NAME FIRST...MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled back.

End Flash Back....

Yes...it was true. And right after he said Miroku's name, Sango spoke it. She spoke it _first_. She now had control of him. And he could do nothing about it. And neither could Inuyasha. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha sitting on the big rock. He leaned against a nearby tree trunk and looked at Inuyasha not speaking a word. He didn't say anything because he knew sooner or later, Inuyasha would explode once again.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sooner...

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT SLIP?! WE WERE TRAINED FOR THIS! WE KNOW THE RULES. UNLESS YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE...I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE THIS SHIT. FUCK!"

Now Inuyasha was standing and glaring at Miroku with evil in his eyes. Miroku stood silently for a moment before he answered. He was meaning to ask Inuyasha something...something not having to do with their names. He had noticed it the minute Inuyasha opened his eyes...and looked at that girl, that girl named Kagome. It wasn't his fault. Inuyasha really wouldn't leave Kagome alone. He just kept at it...staring and talking to her, like when she told him back away, he couldn't, as if he was drawn to her.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku said.

"Oh! Now he speaks!" Inuyasha said.

"Why didn't you stop?" Miroku questioned calmly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"When you grabbed her. She told you to stop-even before she knew your name. And you didn't stop. Inuyasha she didn't do anything, you had no right to grab her like that!"

"Piss off," Inuyasha said as he sat back down on the rock.

"No! I won't piss off! You got a lot of problems going on in your head Inuyasha! I don't know what's with you and that girl, but whatever it is, I would now cut it out of the picture-at least after you scared her senseless! You didn't have to question her like that anyway. She just found your talisman, and put it on, big deal."

"It's a big deal to me! To me! That's my talisman she has on and no one else is supposed to wear it-"

"Of course someone else wears it...eventually..." Miroku said, shifting slightly from one foot to the other.

Inuyasha just snorts and turns his head away. "No one believes that soul mate shit...well, maybe you." Inuyasha says as he laughed lightly.

"So what if I do believe?" Miroku shot back defensively. "I believe it because it's true. They say that the only one who can possess someone else's talisman is he or she's soul mate."

"So what, you trying to say that Kagome is my soul mate?" Inuyasha said very carefully, trying not to laugh.

Miroku nodded his head.

Inuyasha suddenly got up and stretched. "I'm going to hunt while we are in these woods. I still haven't had any blood yet. And I'm going to die if I don't."

Inuyasha suddenly changing the subject didn't pass by Miroku, but he chose to go with it.

"You speak as if death is something of unimportance," Miroku said.

"Well isn't it?" Inuyasha said sounding bored.

Miroku nodded his head once again. "To vampires, death is nothing. But to humans..."

He didn't need to finish.

"It's okay Sango...they are gone now," Kagome said to the still crying Sango in her arms.

"I was so scared Kagome," Sango said, now hiccupping and wiping her face free of tears. "I thought he was going to kill us. And that evil one! He was so scary..."

"There are gone now. They scared the fuck out of me," Kagome said.

Sango looked at her strangely. "They scared _you_?" Sango asked sniffling.

"Of course they scared me! I thought this would be our last day alive! Why would you say that?"

"Well," Sango said, still wiping at her eyes. "I was scared. I was so pale and freaked out. But you didn't look that bad. It looked like you were scared to the limit of...of flying thousands of feet into the air. Not scared because your about to die!"

Kagome shakes her head slowly. "Sango, I was scared beyond reason when that Inuyasha grabbed me. I was so scared. I thought he...he..."Kagome stopped as a tear trailed down her cheek. She fought to control her sobs that were building in her chest.

"Now don't start crying, Kagome," Sango whispered. "Or I will start to cry too!"

"But its true," Kagome said. "I don't know how you think I wasn't scared. Maybe I kept it in check the best I could. But when he grabbed me and held me close to him..."Kagome sniffled and immediately stopped crying when she thought of the moment she was so close to him. Though she was scared, she couldn't deny the strange feeling she had in her chest and stomach when he grabbed her...touched her...

What the fuck?! She-what was-what was she thinking?! She can't have these feelings for a crazy man! Kagome could feel as her cheeks grow warm and she shook her head vigorously to rid her head of these strange thoughts.

"Kagome? You okay," Sango asked, looking at her friend with concern.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I'm fine."

Sango stood up. She looked around their once clean family room and saw that it was clean no more. Three buckets of now cold water lay on the floor, beside it, lay rags that were used to aid the strangers that they so stupidly welcomed into their home. Just to say it: when Sango and Kagome found those two boys in the woods, I don't think I would have brought them into my house. I am just a very safe person and I wouldn't want to take that risk. I would keep them outside and call the police. Just like smart old Sango wanted to do in the first place. Okay, I am not that mean, I'll at least give them a band-aid or something. Only if they don't turn out to be some whacko that wants to kill me!

The used band-aid wraps were drooped on the floor or thrown on the couch carelessly. Sango's eyes drew to the blankets the two boys recently laid on. Visible, do to its color, Sango can clearly see blood. Blood from the two boys who were seriously hurt. Sango's heart skipped a beat when she thought of a certain someone with short black hair in a small ponytail. Her eyes seemed to go to a different place as she saw the violet-eyed man before her...

"I guess we have a lot of cleaning to do, huh?" Kagome said as she too stood by Sango. Except, she was eyeing the amount of guns in the corner. She couldn't tell how much guns there were exactly. But she would give a round estimate of maybe about 15 to 20 guns, not mentioning the number of bullets that lay sprawled on the floor. Some had rolled away to the other side of the room with all the commotion that just went on in the house.

"We really need to start cleaning up this place," Sango said slowly.

"And we need to finish unpacking..." Kagome said

Sango's stomach grumbled. "And we need to eat..." she said sheepishly.

"I guess we better get started," Kagome said.

Both agreed and started to get to work, both silently pissed off at two very weird boys who were still close by.

Inuyasha once again entered the clearing and sat on the rock. In his hand, he held two dead birds hanging by the wings. Their necks were broken. It wasn't hard to catch them at all. And that kind of disappointed Inuyasha, he loved a good hunt. Birds weren't his style either but if he wanted to life for long, it would have to do. As he sat, he threw a bird at Miroku who caught it with ease.

Miroku sat down and leaned against the tree. He examined the dead bird in his hands and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Birds, huh?' he said. "I know you don't like birds as much as rabbits, so for you to stay with this, you must really be hungry."

"Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. He to looked at the dead bird in his hand, only with disgust unlike Miroku. He slowly brought the bird's neck to his mouth until it touched his lip. Then he quickly sunk his fangs into the neck of the bird, his tongue already licking the blood that is gushing into his mouth. He swallowed and sucked gratefully. The familiar tingle of the blood eased his taste buds and stopped the burning need in his veins.

He sucked the bird dry and when done, tossed it carelessly over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and licked the remaining blood from his lips. He knew this blood wouldn't last long. It was just from a bird. By nightfall, he would be in need again. And he would have to go hunting. He hated it, with all his heart.

"You do know what we have to do now, don't you?" Miroku asked, breaking the silence.

"No. What do we need to do?" Inuyasha asked. Because in all honesty, he didn't. He was too tried to even think right now. And he was so hot. It was summer and even though they were in the Woods, the thickness of the trees above couldn't seem to block the rays of the sun from beating down on his back...

The sun...

The sun!

Inuyasha jumped up and instantly put his hand up above his head to block the sun while looking around desperately to find a place to hide. That's when he heard Miroku's laughter.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. "What the fuck is going on?! Help me, the sun!"

But Miroku just kept laughing and seemed to ignore Inuyasha.

"Miroku! I don't have my fucking talisman on me! I'll burn to a crisp out here...!" but that's when Inuyasha realized that he's been out in the sun for quite a while and he was still alive! He slowly lowered his hands and looked at Miroku who currently stopped laughing.

"What the-what the fuck is going on here?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice by now. I was wondering when you would." Miroku said.

"Notice what?!"

"When you passed out in Kagome and Sango's house because they turned the light on, I slipped a small talisman on your finger. I knew you didn't have yours. You owe me big time. I told them to turn off the light and I gave you a temporary talisman. You could be dead right now." Miroku said with pride.

Inuyasha looked down at his left hand and saw a ring on his middle finger. It was dark blue and had the small sculpture of a crow on the head of it. Inuyasha didn't even notice it was there until now. He sat back down and turned to Miroku again.

"So what do we have to do?" he asked resuming the conversation.

"What?" Miroku said looking confused.

"You said we have to do something. What is it?"

"Oh yes," Miroku said remembering. All of a sudden, a big smile spread across his face as he looked up at the trees. He sighed happily.

"Well spill it," Inuyasha urged.

"We have to go back to see those girls..." Miroku said, his grin getting even wider.

Inuyasha didn't reply for a second. The vision of that girl Kagome kept playing in his mind. He frowned slightly. That girl was weird...but he couldn't help but think weird in a good way. His chest tingled slightly with the remembrance of her hands on his chest, cleaning him. His mouth opened slightly as he licked his lips, because now they had become dry with all of his thinking. He wouldn't mind going back to see her.

He wouldn't mind at all.

Miroku frowned when Inuyasha didn't respond. He expected him to lash out and get pissed off for his suggestion. But he did nothing.

"Why do we have to go back?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Well..." Miroku said. "Since they know our names-" Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "-they are now our...how should I say this...they are now out...masters. Thus, we are not allowed to stay far away from them for a while, even if they command us to go, they can only do that ever so often"

"No one is my master!" Inuyasha snarled. Miroku chose to ignore Inuyasha's outburst.

"But that's not the only reason we need to go back," Miroku continued. "We were there for at least a couple of hours..."

"Our smell is all over the house," Inuyasha said, now understanding what Miroku was saying. "A werewolf could smell us there a mile away!"

"And I am sure they would like to see what was so interesting that brought us there. And for so long...and when they smell other people there-_human_ people..."

"Shit!" Inuaysha said. "If those girls die, we could be killed for somehow exposing ourselves and the others. But do you really think the werewolves would kill them? They could be at risk of exposing their selves too if they do."

"I don't know?" Miroku said. "They cold kill and leave them there. The police would find them and know something wasn't right. Those girls live in an isolated area," Miroku waved his hands around at the trees. "If the police find them dead, they will know something is going on. But if they just disappear with them, they could easily hide the body in their quarters."

"I doubt that," Inuyasha said. "They would probably devour them completely. Those werewolves love meat. But that's only if their hungry. If their in it for the kill, they will kill them and leave them there for the whole world to see."

"We have to go back. Soon," Miroku said.

"Tonight," Inuyasha said quickly. "Tonight we go back to the girls."

Back to Kagome...

"What do you want to eat?" Sango asked Kagome. Both girls were sitting on the couch. The room was now clean and nice to look at. But the guns were all stashed in a draw in Kagome's room. Sango took out all of the bullets and rested them aside next to the guns in the draw. They didn't decide what to do with those yet. They want to bring it to the police.

But if they did, they would have to answer a whole shitload of questions about where they got it from and who had it and blah blah blah. And if Kagome's uncle found out, how would she explain it to him? Speaking of her uncle, she needed to call him-just to hear his voice and to tell him Sango and her are okay. Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her hands around them.

"I think I want some...rice," Kagome answered Sango. "Even though its early."

"That's all you want?" Sango asked. "That doesn't sound like much."

"Not that hungry."

"Okay. You just sit here. I'll go make some. All I want is cereal..." Sango got up and walked out the room towards the kitchen.

Kagome looked up at the the clock that was attached to the wall in the room. 7:35. It was that early. She wasn't surprised. They had been up all night. After the late party and...the situation', she was drained. After she finished eating, she would have to call her uncle and finish packing. Then, she would sleep to her hearts desire.

She leaned back on her back in the couch and draped her arm over her eyes. The room was still dark and that was good because she wasn't in the mood to see the sun right now. It would just signal that time was passing and she didn't feel like knowing that right now. She could already feel the sticky heat invade the house and settle on her body from the summer heat.

Time to turn the air conditioner on.

"You want white rice or shrimp fried!" Sango yelled from the kitchen.

And time to put the ear plugs in too.

"I want shrimp fried rice! Thanks!" Kagome yelled back.

3 hours later

"Kagome, is this your shirt?" Sango asked.

"No. but is this your bra? I don't have the color hot pink." Kagome said with amusement on her face.

"Give me that! Then whose shirt is this?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Oh, wait, that's my uncle's shirt. How did it get in here?" Kagome questioned.

"Who cares? We've been unpacking forever and I am not even close to being finished." Sango sighed.

"Well," Kagome said folding her last pair of jeans and adding it to the stack. "I am all done."

"Oh shove it!" Sango said. Kagome just grinned and picked up her stacks of clothes to bring to her room, leaving a very miserable and tired Sango behind. Kagome walked to her room and dumped the clothes on the bed. Now, all she had to do was put these clothes in her draw and she would be done. But first, she'd rather call her uncle.

She picked up the phone on her side table next to her bed and dialed her uncle's number. She hoped he wasn't very busy with his work. The phone ringed 2 times before someone answered.

"Hello." Came the reply.

"Hey! Hi it's me Kagome!"

"Is every thing okay over there?" was the fist thing her uncle asked.

Kagome hesitated for a while. What should she say? Should she just lie and make him not know something happened? Or should she tell him the truth? If she did, it would be very hard. But how would she tell him? Should she say, "Oh, something did happen by the way. I heard some screaming from the woods and Sango and I ran out there to see if everything was okay. But we found two boys nearly dead and brought them back to the house to heal them. But it turns out, their kind of on the crazy side. Oh, and did I mention they had a load of guns that are currently stashed in my room draw?"

She couldn't say that! Her uncle would drop dead on the spot. Therefore, she chose the wise choice.

"Kagome?" her uncle said through the phone.

She would lie.

"Yes," she said. Everything is okay over here. Sango and I are both fine."

"Well that's a relief," her uncle said. "Do you need more money? You have food, right?"

"Stop worrying to much. We are adults now. Remember?"

"That's what I'm worried about. Your freedom. Don't know what you could do."

"We won't do anything," Kagome promised.

"Yeah, yeah," he said.

"So how is your job going?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"It's not too bad actually..."

Kagome hung up the phone when she was finished talking to her uncle. Her head was hurting and she felt so bad. She really didn't want to lie to her uncle. And about something so important! She couldn't stand it. Today wasn't her day. First, she makes Hojo mad at her for life, then she nearly gets killed by a fine looking lunatic and now she lied to her uncle. Why couldn't she just lay in a ditch forever?

At least that way no body would have to see her lying face. It would be better for the world that way. Kagome wasn't a person to lie. It didn't really come natural to her. I mean, she wasn't perfect; she's lied before, but nothing to this extent. This was serious and she lied. She wanted to cry her eyes out right now and never stop. She looked over to the amount of folded cloths resting at the bottom of her bed. She wasn't in the mood to put her cloths away anymore.

She didn't think she had the strength. It was time to catch up on some much needed sleep. She walked over to the light switch and cut the light. She pulled her shades closed, along with her curtains and crawled into the bed, ignoring the clothes at her feet. She didn't even bother with a blanket, it was too hot for that. She just flopped on her back and drifted off into her sweet dreams.


	13. The Stealing

THE WAR OF BLOODY LOVE

CHAPTER 12: THE STEALING

Inuyasha and Miroku open the doors to the meeting hall and stands at the door. All the people inside instantly go quiet as they lay eyes on the two men standing at the door of the meeting hall, not saying a sound as they both silently walk to their seats, totally unaware of every eyes on them, including Naraku. They take their seats and look up at Naraku expectantly, waiting for him to talk.

When Naraku laid his eyes on Miroku and Inuyasha-alive! - He was very surprised, and yet...disappointed...

"Well, look who the cat dragged in," Naraku said, his evil eyes looking at Miroku and Inuyasha with hate.(he looks at everyone like that.) "It seems that you two are not dead, as we thought."

"No. We are not," Miroku replied.

"Well, it seems that cuts half of this meeting short," Naraku said. "We were going to talk about your deaths, but since you're not dead...we can move on."

"Yes. You do that," Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

He was already weak. And he was sure Miroku was too. They both only had birds to eat, and that was long gone from their systems. He could once again feel the burn of the need in his veins. It was burning him to no end. Tonight, no matter what he had to do, he was going hunting, even though he hated it. It was wrong. It was wrong to take something so unwillingly like that. To suck it from their body- their blood.

Nevertheless, he had to do it, as did Miroku. After he got some blood, he was going to take a long sleep. He might even sleep through the tomorrow like the original vampires did, that's how tired he was.

"What happened the other night was a close call," Naraku started. "The werewolves outnumbered us and because of that, we could have all been killed."

"We could have all been killed?" Inuyasha questioned. "You weren't even there fighting. It was us that could have been killed," he said pointing to the people sitting in the room. Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

"Inuyasha! Watch your tongue with me!" Naraku snapped.

"He has a point," Miroku said without much energy. "But we were well prepared. Though our enemies were many, we still had the advantage of the battlefield with our skills. We still even got to take some of their dead, did we not? That counts as a bonus because I know we got more than usual this time. They are becoming aggravated that we do manage to take their dead. They view it as a somewhat disrespect to their dead. But that is what you want them to believe anyway, isn't that right Naraku?"

Naraku just snared at Miroku and Miroku just smiled.

"Anyway," Naraku said. "That will not be our last battle. The werewolves are even more bloodthirsty than we are. And they will stop at nothing to stop us..."

Inuyasha didn't hear what Naraku was saying. Moreover, he didn't give a damn. The only thing he was thinking of right at that moment was a blue-eyed girl. He and Miroku would have to take them away tonight, after the meeting. The werewolves were bound to find their scents all over those girls. Luckily, Miroku and him had gone home and erased the girl's scents from themselves. If they hadn't, every single one of the people in the room right then would be able to smell it.

They would have to be taken to their home. It was far from here, but Miroku had his car.

He was sure it was for he best of the girls. He was sure there would be another fight tonight. And he was sure it would happen soon.

But was he sure it wasn't for another reason...

Kagome opened her eyes to see her dark room. She sat up and wiped her eyes. Her room was nice and cool, and she felt a nice breeze on her skin. With a little clumsiness, she stumbles out of her bed and found the light. She winces a bit when the bright light hits her eyes. She looks to the left and sees her window is open, causing the cool breeze of the summer night to roam her room and body.

"That's what I felt," she mutters.

She turns to look at her bed and realizes that her clothes are not there.

"What the hell...maybe Sango did it for me. Let me go thank her."

Walking out the room, Kagome walks down the long hallway and turns a corner that leads to Sango's bedroom. She knocks once and waits for a response. When she doesn't hear one, she slowly opens the door a creak, to see a dim light fall out into the hallway.

"Sango?"

Kagome walks in and smiles at what she sees. Sango seems to be sleeping in her bed with the television long forgotten. Kagome walks over to her and takes the remote out of her sleeping hand and turns the television off. Kagome walks out quietly and shuts the door behind her.

"Maybe I'll get a snack..."

Kagome walks to the kitchen and switches on the light. And the first thing she sees is Inuyasha's talisman on the counter.

"That fucking Inuyasha," she murmurs under her breath as she opens a cupboard. She pulls out a box of honey-nut cheeriosloves those. So damn good!! She slams the cupboard shut and opens another one to get a bowl.

"Who the hell does he think he is coming into over my house like that?!"

She opens the fridge to get the container of milk and prepares her cereal. Kagome starts to eat when her eyes drift to the talisman that still lies on the counter...

"Why didn't he take it? He nearly strangles me and he doesn't take it." She slowly walks over to it, slowly as if she's literally being draw to it. She stops and glares at it as it lay there. "All this trouble. And for what?" she whispers softly. "What have I gotten myself into? I can feel it....its bad...so bad. And I just made myself a part of it."

Kagome traces the red moon carved on the talisman with her finger. Her hands tremble slightly as she does so. Suddenly, Kagome gets an idea. Snatching up the talisman in her hand and running back to her room, she immediately brings out her easel, paintbrushes, and white paper. Setting everything up and sitting in a chair, she begins to draw the talisman that is resting in her hand.

Being sure not to make a mistake, Kagome carefully dipped her paintbrush in her gold paint and began making the talisman. First, she gently stroked out the oval shape of the talisman, adding the pointed top with a light quick stroke of her brush. She drew the shape slightly tilted to the side, giving a view of the side of the picture. This would be a quick and easy picture and Kagome knew it. But she had to draw this no matter how simple. Something about this talisman was important and she didn't ever want to loose that feeling. Therefore, a drawing would be the best way to keep it forever.

Kagome finished the shape of the talisman, and then worked on painting the inside gold. Giving it a nice solid look. She then dipped her other paintbrush into the red paint and brought it to the paper. She hesitated for a second, then she began to paint the red moon upon the gold outline of the talisman. Making sure to give it the same 3-D look the talisman had, Kagome dropped the used red paintbrush into a cup of water.

After that, she quickly drew the chain that was used to put it over your neck. As a final touch, Kagome brought out her small thin paint brush and dipped it in black paint. She carefully outlined the talisman. When she was done, she observed her work. The only way to describe it was pure astonishment. Though this was a simple task to do, the way it was painted made it look much more difficult than it really was.

The pictures looked as if you could reach in and grab it off the very page. The way it stood out, as if looking directly at you...wonderful work. The blood red moon caught your eyes and trapped you there as if for all eternity. Then, as an after thought, Kagome dipped her thick paintbrush into the red paint and stroked three letters at the bottom of the page.

Inu...

She let the extra paint run down to the end of the white paper. Like blood...

"Inu..." Kagome whispered. "Where the hell are you?"

"You called?" a manly voice said from somewhere in the room.

Kagome froze. Her heart sped up twice its normal speed. She couldn't breath, couldn't talk, couldn't move. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. It was _he..._Inu...Inuyasha. What was he doing here? Why did he come back? Was his friend, Miroku here with him? Is he going to try to kill her...?! Kagome slowly breathed in and out...in and out. Out, in...

She dared herself to turn around. And she did. And there he was...sitting on her window ledge; hand grasping the open window pulled above his head. His feet still dangling outside her window. Did he not realize that he was two stories above the ground? But wait, he was a vampire right? Meaning he could...like jump out windows and not kill himself...Kagome could only hope he didn't end up splattered on her yard floor.

Kagome didn't even move an inch, and neither did he. He just stared at her with those smoldering black eyes and said nothing...until he said in a low voice...

"Invite me in..."

Kagome's POV

I just stared at him. Invite him in! When he was there just this morning out of the decency of my heart and tried to kill me...and he wanted me to invite him in! No way in hell am I letting him in...I have no idea who he is! But...why does he always look at me like that? As if...I don't even know. His eyes...they seem to be looking into my soul, as if searching...

No...he wasn't coming in. I knew the rule. Vampires were not allowed to come into a humans house or sleeping place without being invited in. It was because the place was a somewhat sanctuary to the humans, and since the vampires were creatures of the night, they weren't allowed in. but if they were to be asked in, from that day on, they were allowed to enter and leave as they please.

He was not coming in.

But why? Why did my mouth betray me so? I couldn't believe it as I felt my lips form two words against my will.

"Come in," I whispered.

He was in.

Miroku tapped constantly at the girl's window. He knew she was in here. Doing what? He had no idea. But it had better be good for leaving him out here so long. He was positive she was in there; his nose never lies. She smelled stronger in this room. He continued his tapping, already getting pissed at the long wait. Suddenly, he heard some rustling beyond the window.

It seemed his night was looking up. He tapped more loudly now. She must be doing something very interesting to keep from hearing the noise he was making on her window. The rustling continued and then he heard feet hitting the floor. Then he heard mumbling, but he couldn't quite hear what was said. He tapped some more, then he started to bang on the window...hard.

What the fuck is wrong with this girl?! Didn't she hear him? They needed to hurry up and leave.

Suddenly, the curtains were pushed aside, the windows opened, and Miroku was face to face once again with the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life. He marveled at her beauty...

At least, before she screamed bloody murder.

Kagome's POV

He lifted one leg over the windowsill, then another, and the next thing I knew he was standing inside my room.

He smiled. I saw his fangs. Perfectly white fangs that could easily pierce my skin in an instant. But that smile made him look so handsome. Handsome was not the word. He was far past it. He was...inhumanly handsome. Far too good looking that it was almost scary and sensual at the same time. His long dark hair hung around his face and shoulders, making him look all the more perfect if it was possible.

My eyes couldn't help but wonder to his lips, but I quickly checked myself and looked away. I could already feel my cheeks flaming red. What the hell was going on with me?! I decided to open my mouth since all he seemed to do was smile at me like that!

"So..."I started quietly. "You're a vampire I see. Why haven't you sucked my blood...or do whatever it is you can do?"

"So if you know what I am, why aren't you screaming like the rest of them do?" he asked, totally ignoring my question.

"I am not like the rest of them I guess." I replied still quietly.

"You sure aren't..." he said. He then raked my body shamelessly with his eyes. Looking me up and down. I turned my head away, feeling my face heat up more. He was sensual...it was almost too much to stand for me with him being in my room like he was.

"Get out!" I hissed. How dare he look at me like that!

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Your orders worked before, but not this time. I can't always leave you, you know."

"What are you talking about?" It was then that I realized my fear for him was completely gone. I realized for some reason I couldn't stay mad at him...

"I'm talking about-" he began. He was cut off by a scream.

"Sango!" I jumped up and without a second glance at Inuyasha, I ran out the door towards Sango's room with speed that even impressed me. I didn't even stop outside the door. I just kicked it open and barged right inside. That's when I saw Sango trying unsuccessfully to close the window, while Miroku looked quite annoyed and impatient holding the window up with much ease.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I yelled.

"K-Kagome!" Sango said, still trying to close the window. "These bastards are back! Help me close the window!"

I didn't even think twice. I ran over to her and we both grabbed the window and tried to push the window down. But nothing worked with Miroku holding it up. And with one hand!

"It won't work!" Miroku said still holding. "Just invite me in Sango and everything will be explained."

"Are you crazy?!" Sango yelled, giving up on the window to now try to push Miroku out the window.

"Inuyasha, please help," Miroku said boldly

"Inuyasha!" Sango gasped as she turned around. "You're here?! Oh my God! Why wont you leave us alone?!"

"Kagome invited me in." Inuyasha said smiling slightly.

"Are you nuts?!" Sango yelled at me. "If I won't tell Miroku to come in, why would you-"

"Why thank you dearest Sango," Miroku said as he climbed through the window and stood beside Inuyasha. "We have to go. Now!" he said looking at Inuyasha.

"I know. They already started fighting. And God knows what they will do to us if we're not there."

Miroku nodded and then, quickly, went to Sango and scooped her over his shoulder. She screamed, and I screamed to because I knew Inuyasha was going to do the same. Only if the bastard could catch me. I dashed across the room, trying to get out of his reach, but that wasn't very far, and he was quickly upon me. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to him. He quickly put my arm over his head and threw me over his shoulder like Sango.

"Put me down!" I screamed. He dropped me on the floor.

Then I heard Sango drop also when she told Miroku to let her go. I looked up and saw Miroku and Inuyasha sharing a knowing look. And then Miroku was approaching me, and before I could utter a word, I was over his shoulder, Sango was over Inuyasha's shoulder, and they were walking to the window! I started to scream and thrash even more, with all of my strength.

I pounded and scratched at Miroku's back. But nothing seemed to affect him. And when I saw him rest his foot on the window sill-ready to jump out, my heart nearly leapt out my chest. Jumping two stories for a vampire is nothing. But jumping with a human girl over your shoulder-that was something! I desperately looked up and met the eyes of Inuyasha.

He was looking at me with a big grin.

"You!" I shouted over Miroku's shoulder. It was all I could say, I was so pissed. But Inuyasha just smiled brighter and...poked his lips out as if he was going to kiss me! Then Miroku jumped out the window.

Miroku landed with ease, his knees slightly bended. He jumped up and straightened out, not waiting anytime at all. He could hear Inuyasha's quick feet behind him, running, following his pace. The two men, along with the women draped over their shoulders, quickly ran along the driveway from the house and up the dark winding street.

Together they ran and ran some spots on the street still sodden with the previous rain. Their black combat boots splashing and thumbing against the hard cement beneath their feet. They ran, both not even breaking a sweat. They ran until a car came into view on the dark road. It was all black and stationed under a thick tree alongside the road, acting as some kind of cover.

Miroku and Inuyasha reached the car and set the girls down. As soon as Kagome and Sango's feet touched the ground, the two girls sprinted away from the two men, desperately trying to escape. But the two girls were not having a good day. In seconds, they were both grabbed and thrown into the backseat of the car as Miroku and Inuyasha scrambled into the front and passenger seat.

The car was soon started and was zooming down the dark street.

"Let us out right now!" Kagome screamed, banging the flat of her foot on the back of Inuyasha's chair.

"Stop that, you bitch!" Inuyasha snarled at her without turning around.

"Fuck you," Sango snarled, banging on the window. "Why are you doing this to us?! What did we ever do to you?"

"Nothing," Miroku answered simply keeping his eyes on the road because he was driving the car.

"If we did nothing, why are we being kidnapped," Sango said.

"We will tell you when we get home," Miroku said.

"Home?! Home?! You just stole us from our fucking home," Kagome yelled, resuming her foot stomping on the chair.

Inuyasha turned around and grabbed both of Kagome's ankles and yanked her forward, causing her feet to be in between the two front seats and her back on the edge of the seat she was sitting in.

"Let me go!" Kagome said twisting her feet out of his grasp. Surprisingly, he did let her go. "You better!" she warned, then proceeded to bang her foot on the car door instead. The car suddenly swerved and Sango leaned into Kagome with the car.

"What the fuck!" Miroku cursed. "If you dent my car, I'll-"

"You'll what?!" Sango asked. "Kill us? I think you already have that on your mind!" Miroku turned around and looked at Sango, his head moving up and down quickly as he checked out Sango's body.

"I think I have something else on my mind," he said with a grin, then turned around to look at the road.

Sango just sat there in the back seat, her mouth wide open in astonishment. She slowly turned to Kagome and whispered," Their going to rape us!"

"Oh, please. We are not going to rape you," Inuyasha said. "Just sit back and relax, because this is going to be a long ride."

Literally.


	14. Blood Share

CHAPTER 13: BLOOD SHARE

Kagome felt herself being moved from the car. She was about to shout and scream but thought better of it. It would make no difference anyway. And if she told him to let her go, he would surely drop her again. She had realized an occurring action between these men and Sango and herself. Every time they told one of them to do something, they did it; they actually listened.

But Kagome also noticed that it only worked for certain people. She and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. She noticed something was wrong when they first came into her house-when she orderd Inuyasha to leave, he actauuly listened. And when she told him to let her go, he did-more of, he dropped her on the foor. But the question was: Why did that happen and what caused it?

So when she felt the car door open, and a strong arm rest on her back, and reach up under her knees, she didnt struggle against it. She was too tired anyway. How could she-for a split second-have trusted him? When he was in her room, she didnt feel any fear, just for a second. And then he had to go and do this! To her, to Sango! What nerve. But her throat was already soar with the amount of screaming she did in the car.

Inuyasha was right. It was a long car ride. And her and sango screamed most of the way anyway, until they realized they wont be anywhere anytime soon. They just gave up and accepted their fates-whatever it was. And eventually, they drifted off to sleep.

With her eyes still closed, Kagome felt her body being carried away. She heard the car door slam shut, and then heard foot steps hitting the ground as they walked. She cracked open and eye and saw Inuyasha above her.

"Wha-what?" she said

Inuyasha glanced down at her but chose not to answer. She would have slapped him if her hand wasnt currently disfunctional. She turnrned her head slightly and saw Miroku carring a sleeping Sango in his arms. Her head rested gently against his chest.

"Where the hell you taking us?" Kagome asked Inuyasha quietly.

"Look for yourself," he answered. "Straight ahead." Kagome turned her head and saw they were aproaching a dark house, much similar to the one she was just abducted from, only smaller in size. The house, just as hers, was all black. Trees surrounded the house on both sides, giving a well needed shade in the summer. There were no lights on and the house, for some reason, looked scary. It reminded her of one of her Dracula movies. The house that the vampire himself lived in. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha still carrying her. Well, on that tiopic she wasn't far off.

They were approching a small short metal gate that surrounded the house. Beyound that was the driveway that held another black car in it. Must be Inuyasha's. Inuyasha stopped at the gate and let Kagome down. She stumbled a little bit but he caught her by the arm. She yanked her arm away, as if she was burned.

"I can help myself," she hissed. As Inuyasha opeend the gate and turned back to her she tried unsuccessfully to run away but was stopped. as he quickly picked her up once more in his arms and started walking to the steps leading into the house.

"Put me down," she hissed at him. He looked at her, ready to drop her, but then she quickly added, "Gently...put me down gently..."

He raised a black eyebrow at her. "What would be the fun in that?" then he tightened his grip on her body, but them let her go...gently. She tried to run agian but he caught her arm and held tight.

"Let me tell you something, girl," he said right in her face. "unless you want to die, I suggest you stop trying to run off all the time. Do you know why we took you and your screaming banshee friend over there? So we could protect you. But..." he pulled away and took a step away from her. "if you want to be caught, gutted and eaten alive, run away to your hearts consent."

"Piss off!" Kagome said.

"Sorry," he said, "I've already pissed enough for today." Then he started walking up the steps and opened the door and walked in. Kagome hesitated for a moment, but she didnt have much of a choice because Inuyasha's hand reached out and dragged her in the dark house. Kagome gave a small yelp but followed. A minute later Miroku walked in with Sango still asleep in his arms.

Kagome observerd her surroundings. Dark.

"We could use some light, you know," she said.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay...we could have some lamps...at least," she mumbled.

Inuyasha switched on a lamp at her request. The lamp didnt light up much, but it was good enough. Kagome looked at her suroundings with much interest. Miroku layed Sango on a soft looking black sofa. The whole room was painted off white, and all of the items and furniture was expensive looking wood. They looked so old, like antiques. There was a small television set on a large table that looked like it was rarely used.

Kagome walked over and sat on the couch next to Sango and woke her up.

"Where the hell am I?" was the first thing out of Sango's mouth. Kagome glared at Inuyasha before she answered.

"We're at those bastard's house."

Sango sat up suddenly and looked at Miroku and Inuyasha. She sighed and then slumped back in the couch closing her eyes. She shook her head slightly.

"Sango?"

"I knew it..." she murmured.

"Knew what?" Kagome asked.

"I knew they would come back. Just had this feeling. God! I was hoping it didnt happen. Then that stupid idiot had to appear at my window and ruin a perfect night of sleep....I knew it."

"Well I didnt," Kagome said confidently.

"Yes...you did." Inuyasha said softly sitting on the other couch next to Miroku.

"You shut up!" Kagome ordered, knowing it would work, and smiled smugly when it did.

"We have no time for this," Miroku said standing up and heading for the door. "we have to go to the fight." Then he walked out the door not waiting for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got up and went for the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kagome yelled. "Your going to leave us here by ourselves?"

"Yes," he said. "if you stay in the house they can't find you...but if you come out..." he left it at that as he walked out the door to go with Miroku.

Sango and Kagome sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Whats going on here?" Kagome asked herself soflty, to no one in particular.

"Wish I knew, Kagome," Sango answered. "Wish I knew."

The door busted open and a warm breeze blew into the house, instantly alarming Kagome and Sango who still lay on the couch talking. Inuyasha staggered into the room, his hand clutched to his chest. Kagome and Sango looked up alarmingly, taking in the sight of Inuyasha still staggering to enter the room with Miroku holding his shoulder to give him support.

Even at the door, Kagome and Sango could hear his harsh breathing, it was ragged and loud. He fell on the couch carelessly, between Kagome and Sango. His eyes were closed and his head was resting on the couch. He seemed to be out of the world, the way he just sat so still without moving an inch.

"What the hell happened?" Sango asked, sitting up and observing Inuyasha.

"Don't you see what happened?" Miroku asked.

Kagome saw it them. A stake poking out from his chest, wetting his leather jacket with blood from the wound. His hands went up to the stake and encircled it. He pulled at it, trying to get it out, but was stopped when a small noise of pain escaped his mouth. And Kagome saw why that was. His hands were smocking as he kept it in contact with the wooden stake. Kagome saw the smoke rise and disappear into the air. Just like when the light burned him at her house.

Kagome quickly smacked his hand away from the stake. "You trying to kill yourself?" she asked him quietly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sango demanded. "I think I need to lie down. Now!"

Miroku was at her side in an instant, his hands draped over her shoulder pressing him to her, his friend's condition out the window.

"You know," he said, "I can help you find that room of yours..."

Sango stiffened when she felt a cool hand on her backside, slightly caressing it. Her face flamed red, her eyes narrowed and her breathing became just as ragged as Inuyasha's. She shrugged his shoulders off her and turned to him.

"You fucking son of a bitch! PERVERT!!" Then the palm of her hand met Miroku's cheek. Kagome didn't make a sound, just stared. Miroku's head whipped to the side with the sudden impact of her hand on him. Sango clenched her fist by her side; the fist she just slapped him with. She silently fumed as she stared daggers at him. If only looks could kill...

"Y-you slapped me..." Miroku said as his hand went up to touch his slightly burning cheek. "You actually did it."

"Hell yeah I did," Sango said. "And if you fucking touch me again...!"

Miroku held his hands up in the air as defense. "I will do nothing of the sort, I promise my dear Sango."

"Not your dearest' Sango! Not your anything. Take me to my Goddamn room!"

Miroku had no choice but to comply with the command. So he led her down a hall to her room with a dreamy look on his face. Kagome turned back to stare at Inuyasha. "Does he always do that?" she asked the beat up man. He grunted in a way that made her believe he said "yes". Kagome's eyes darted back to the stake poking out of his chest. Inuyasha's hands were once again there, trying to pull it out. Once again, the smoke was rising.

Kagome slapped his hands away. "I'll do it." But Inuyasha didn't take his hands away. He continued to hiss in pain as he held it, trying to pull it out. "I said take your hand away from the damn stake!" Kagome said. He did. "Thank you."

"Okay, to get this out..." Kagome murmured to herself.

"He needs blood," Miroku said, coming back into the room.

"Where's Sango?" Kagome asked, making sure her friend was okay.

"In the first room to your right." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him but got to the subject at hand.

"So, he needs blood," she said.

"If he doesn't, he'll die. I need to get him some," Miroku said heading towards the door.

"Hey-wait a minute! You can't just leave your friend like this!"

"If I don't go, he'll die. I have to. You take care of him until I come back."

"With what?" Kagome asked looking around.

"Find something. I'll help bring him to his room." Then Miroku walked over and together, he and Kagome helped the hurt Inuyasha to his room. The room was very...interesting to Kagome. They laid him on his bed and very carefully, Miroku took off his jacket, leaving his shirt. Then he left. Kagome observed the room she was in.

It was a very fair size in space. The bed she was on was big and soft. The sheets were silk, she guessed and was dark red. Kagome found herself thinking she wouldn't mind sleeping in this bed. There wasn't much in the room really. Just two dressers that were black and a small chair in the corner that had a shirt draped across it.

Her attention was drawn back to Inuyasha when he grunted and shifted on the bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Do I fucking look okay," he said in a low raspy voice.

"Why did your hand steam when you tried to pull it out?"

"Because it has poison in it." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then how can I pull it out? I am not killing myself over you." She said.

"Poisonous to vampires, wench."

"Don't call me that you ass," Kagome said. "I'm the one helping you here."

Kagome wrapped her hand around the stake hesitantly. She felt a small tingle go up her arm and quickly pulled away. What was that? She put her hand around it again and didn't feel anything. She took a couple of deep breaths. Then she quickly took her hand away. She couldn't do this! She couldn't! Taking a blood-dripping stake from someone's body, it was too disgusting!

"Are you going to help or what? Instead of just standing there," Inuyasha broke in. His eyes were open a crack and were looking at her.

"Give me a second," Kagome muttered.

She once again put her hand around the stake, and this time she pulled. Inuyasha grunted and moved under the pain. Kagome continued to pull, feeling bad that this was just inflicting more pain on Inuyasha. But she continued to pull. She stopped after a while and took a deep breath. It didn't look like she had gotten far.

"It would be better if your shirt came off," she said, dipping her head slightly to cover the blush that rose on her cheeks. "We need to cut the shirt. You have a knife to do so?"

Inuyasha silently reached in his pocket with a little struggle, and gave her a small pocketknife. She took it out his hands, held it to his shirt, and began cutting from the neck, down to the very tip. It was a little hard because the knife was somewhat dull to cut a shirt, but it held fine. Kagome pushed the shirt aside and got a better gruesome look at the wound. Blood surrounded the wound and was on the stake that wasn't even in his chest. Blood was trickling down his chest to the head of his pants.

"This is bad..." Kagome muttered.

"Ya think." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome chose not to say anything.

She once again wrapped her hand around the stake and pulled with all of her strength, which wasn't much when she stopped to look at it. That damn stake was in there very tight. She held the stake again and was surprised when she felt Inuyasha's cool hand wrap around hers. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"I'll help," he said so softly Kagome barely heard him. "I'll help pull it out and you hold it..."

Kagome nodded and did as told. She did her best, she really tried. But she couldn't contain the feel of her face warming up with his touch. She noticed his hands weren't warm like hers, but not cold either. They were cool; just right to the touch. Her heart sped up...

"On the count of three," Kagome said. "One...two...three!" And together they pulled; Inuyasha's hand tightening around hers in pain and to accomplish the task. Little by little, the piece of wood lodged in Inuyasha's chest rose up until it was completely out. It hovered above the wound, dripping dark blood. Inuyasha's hand let go of hers and collapsed on the bed by his side. Kagome threw the wood on the floor carelessly behind her.

"It's out!" Kagome said in glee. "It's out Inuyasha! It's-" Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha. His chest was heaving in and out violently and his breathing was loud and strangled. "Inuyasha?!" the only response she heard was a muffled word of "blood."

"Miroku will be here soon okay?" she said, talking to him hoping it would keep him conscious. "So don't die. Or do anything else. You can breath but that's it!" she said to him. Kagome put a hand to his forehead and felt that it was burning up Hot! His skin was even paler than before, and his hair clung to his head with the sticky sweat that formed there.

His lips were a light shade of blue; no longer full of life and red. His chest still heaved in and out, as he tried to breath. "Inuyasha don't die. That's an order!" Kagome yelled. He didn't answer. She leaned over him and slowly put a hand to his cheek and caressed. That seemed to work because, slowly, he opened his eyes. They were dilated and glazed over. He looked at her; straight in the eye.

And for a second, it looked as if he was looking into her soul.

Then his eyes drifted close.

His chest slowed down and his breathing became, very, very low....

Kagome was in a panic. Where the fuck was Miroku?! Sango would be no help. There was nothing she could do about it. What was she going to do?!

Kagome's POV

What am I supposed to do now? He looks so sick. I can't just let him die like that. There has to be something. Miroku said he needed blood. What is taking him so long? I'm sure finding a victim wouldn't take long, would it? He left about an hour ago. Doesn't he know his friend was about to die? It would seem quite nice to speed up the process a little bit.

I looked over at his face. He looked so helpless. So alone and cold. And stiff. I can't believe I touched his face! Why did I do that? But...

I reached over and touched his face again. I pulled my hand back quickly and pressed it against my chest. My body felt so strange. I couldn't really explain it...it was as if a great thunder storm went off in my body when he looked at me, touched me...and I liked that feeling that's there. But I don't want him to die. Not like this-not at all.

I will have to save him.

But I knew how and it scared me. I closed my eyes tight and took a deep breath. This bastard kidnapped me out my house, drove me 2 hours to his house, left me here, and came back with a damaged torso, in which I had to tend to. Just like before. But because of all of that, I was a good person, and I won't let him die. But after this-if he lived- he would have some major explaining to do.

I took another deep breath and opened my eyes. I looked at Inuyasha and muttered, "You better thank me for this later. You dumb vampire."

I gripped the knife I used to tear his shirt and held it against the skin, two inches above my wrist. Should I really do this? Should I save him? Yes. The answer was yes before I even did what I did. I wouldn't have thought I could do something like this. But I already did. And I was never going to be able to take it back. I didn't close my eyes this time. As quickly as I could, I pressed the knife against my skin and cut it. I took a quick intake of breath with the sharp quick pain.

It was only a small slash, but I made sure it was still big enough to let enough blood out. I didn't dare take my eyes away from what I was doing. I couldn't even if I tried to. My eyes were glued to it. Glued to the slash on my arm as I waited for the blood to surface to the open skin, overflow, and run down my wrist. When this happened, and the blood began to leak from my arm, I quickly put my cut to Inuyasha's parted lips and allowed the blood to flow into his mouth.

I looked at his face while I sat there, waiting for a change. His face was too beautiful. If I had ever laid eyes him on the street, I would have probably run away because he was too perfect to be real. He had to be some figment of my imagination. But as I sat there staring at him, letting my blood flow into his mouth, I knew he was real. But I started to get scared. What if my blood didn't work and he still died?

What would happen then? I took my wrist away from his mouth-just to see what would happen, and then Inuyasha did something. He started to growl low in his chest. I put my wrist back to his lips and he stopped. Then suddenly, I felt his tongue touch my skin-and I felt that thunder feeling again. I almost screamed with surprise. But I wasn't afraid. I knew I couldn't be afraid anymore from now on.

At least when he was like this.

Then his tongue touched me again, this time it stayed there as it licked up the blood. It was working!

"Inuyasha?" I said softly pulling away my hand.

His arm lashed out with quickening speed and brought my hand back to his lips, where he started to suck with vigor. His lips formed around my open wound and formed a sort of vacuum, sucking as much blood as he could into his mouth. His hand griped my arm so I couldn't pull away. I felt his long teeth lightly scrap along skin and I shivered.

"Inuyasha..." I moaned softly.

He slowed his sucking on my hand and then eventually let go completely. I took my hand away from his mouth. And we sat there in silence. Me just sitting there, and him with his eyes open.

Looking at me.


	15. Explanation

THE WAR OF BLOODY LOVE

CHAPTER 14: EXPLANATION

Kagome's POV

Inuyasha just lay there, still looking at me. I could not believe I just did that! Of all the things...of all the ways to help him, that was the only way and I did it...I shocked myself beyond reason. My head was swimming and I couldn't control what I just did. I actually slit my wrist and gave him my blood; allowing him to drink, his lips touching my skin...

Gods...

When his lips touched my skin...it wasn't like anything I've ever encountered before. I thought I would faint out of pleasure right there. And not only from his touch but from what I was doing. It felt so right, so okay to do, but with real logic...it was crazy and foolish! But I did it anyway. And since when did logic come into the situation?

I just found a vampire for goodness sake! Reality was already out the window, flying around, trying to find its way back home. But I knew as long as Inuyasha was here, reality was never coming back. I would never have guessed that something as simple as giving blood would be so pleasurable. My left hand was flat against the bed, keeping my balance. I feared if I took it off, I would topple over onto the floor.

My hand I used to give him blood rested in front of me on the bed, still slightly bloody. I felt as if it was tingling and pulsing...it was a strange feeling. It also felt numb, as if for a second, he sucked the life out of my hand. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. They were so very dark, it was unnatural, drawing me in and drowning me.

"Inuyasha...?" I whispered my voice low and broken.

He didn't respond. All he did, still laying down, was take my bloody hand and hold it in his against his chest. I was too out of it to do anything about it. He closed his eyes for a while, leaving me staring at him. I tried to gently pull my hand away after a while, thinking he went to sleep. But when I tried to tug it away, his grip on me tightened and his eyes flew open.

He suddenly stuck my wrist back into his mouth and stared sucking again. I moaned and desperately tried to pull my hand away but he wouldn't stop. My whole body grew weak and uncontrollable shudders suddenly went through my whole body. I moaned again, this time more loudly when I felt is tongue touching my skin again. My left hand that was pressed against the bed trembled like I was going to fall on my face.

He sucked harder and began to run his tongue over my skin even more.

"Stop..." I pleaded in a whisper. "Please. Stop..."

"In...a second," he whispered back, his eyes still closed and his lips centimeters from my wrist. But I could feel him grab my wrist harder, as if to have something to hold on to as he struggled to ignore my command. He sucked again I could feel just how cool his mouth was, how it sort of chilled my whole arm but at the same time, it felt so good that he had to stop.

He stopped sucking on my hand and held it close to his lips, making me feel his rapid cool breath on my skin. He then started to lightly lick my hand, before slowly letting it go. I snatched it up real quick, and held it in my lap. I moved to the end of the bed, scared as if he might snatch me up and start sucking on _my_ whole body.

I took a deep breaths until I felt Inuyasha shifting on the bed, trying to sit up. He grunted a couple of times and winced in pain. I suddenly felt guilty that he was hurt so badly. But he was a vampire and I did enough to help him already. I gave my blood and he could handle the rest. But as I watched him struggle to sit up, I felt a pang in my chest.

With trembling hands, I scooted loser to him. I didn't know what to do until I already was helping him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," I said helping him sit up in the bed. I positioned the pillows behind him so he could be more comfortable. Then I scooted away again.

"Whatever," he mumbled. His voice was ruff and cracked, like he just came back from the dead...again. Which he did, thanks to me.

"I just saved your life, and that's all you have to say?" I asked him, my voice trembling.

He leaned back on the pillows and didn't say anything. I just sighed and stayed where I was on the bed. I wanted to leave the room completely, to run out and leave him and take some breaths with none else in the room with me. But stayed.

"Helping a vampire isn't exactly on my agenda. So tell me what's going on. I deserve to know." I said, still holding my wrist and looking at him.

"When Miroku comes." He answered in a whisper.

"NO! I want to know now. So you better-"

"Bitch, your giving me a headache. Stop being so loud." I felt bad for him again. He just nearly died and here I was, yelling at him to give me information. The moment past though.

"Why you fucking vampire!" I yelled, not having anything else to say.

"Yes I am."

"Why were you in the woods? Who kicked your ass so bad? And why did you take me away from my home?"

"Why did you give me blood?" Inuyasha asked me, suddenly seriously. I looked away. I _still_ didn't quite know why I gave him my blood. I looked down at my hand and saw that the cut was...almost gone?!

"How did that-"

"I did that," Inuyasha said, cutting in. "Now why did you give me blood?"

"You were going to die," I mumbled, hoping that was all he needed to know.

"So?"

"How did my cut heal so fast?" I asked him trying to avoid the question.

"My...saliva healed you up. When the cut came into contact with it, it was instantly healed up." He explained.

"So, because your body regenerates fast and your saliva touched me, it healed?" I asked, slightly disgusted.

"I just said that! Now why did you give me blood?" I turned to look at him, straight in the eyes.

"Miroku said he would be back and he would have blood. He didn't come back yet. You were going to die. Therefore, I did something that goes **_way_** beyond charity: I gave you my blood to keep you alive. Happy now?" I said. I got up and went to the door. "Since your not telling me anything anytime soon, until your perverted friend comes back, I'm going to Sango."

I opened the door and took a step before I heard his voice again.

"What about me?" he said. I turned around slowly and looked at him. His head was resting back on the pillow behind him. His hands were laying lifelessly beside him and one of his legs were slightly bent while the other was not. His shirt was still open, revealing his chest with the gaping wound that still bled. I refused to look at his chest while I stood there staring at him.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"My wound, wench. You have to wrap it up. Don't want me to die, do you?" he smiled slightly and closed his eyes half way still looking at me.

"Some part of me does, actually," I said taking a step forward.

"And the other half?" he questioned.

"What do you think?"

"Don't know bitch, don't care," he said.

"Listen you bloodsucking, arrogant, bitch' calling jerk! I am not a bitch, and I am not a wench. I command you to call me Kagome-my name asshole!" I yelled. I saw his body tense up and his eyes narrow. His eyebrows knitted together in a frown. And I couldn't help but feel superior to him. After all, I have the control over him. Not the other way around. At least that was a way to prevent him from killing me if he tried.

I walked over to him and sat on the bottom of the bed again, getting as comfortable as I could. I turned to look at him. "Oh, yes," I said, eyeing him. "I now know what you were going to tell me in my house. I have control over you. I can tell you to do whatever I want-when I want. So you can't try any bullshit."

"Why you-"

"Why you what? Were you going to say something? Like call me a bitch' or a wench'. Maybe?" I slightly tilted my head to the side looking at him. He gritted his teeth and looked away. He crossed his hands over his chest roughly, and then visibly winced. "Oh! I forgot about your wound. Let me see," I said, leaning over him. I took his upper arm to move it away from the wound, but he rudely shoved me off him. "Fine! Bleed to fucking death. But tell me all that is going on. Now!"

"I can't. It would possible put you in danger. And I could get in trouble for doing that," he said looking away still. I leaned in closer to him, and I did my best to ignore the little space between us. I knew he could jump me and attack at anytime. But I knew he wouldn't. I just knew.

"You know I'm already involved in this-this, whatever is going on," I said to him. Then I leaned back and looked straight ahead. "I can feel it," I said softly to myself. "And I know-don't ask how-but I know I'm already involved in this crap. Therefore, you might as well tell me what's going on. Tell me everything."

"You don't know what you're asking for...," he warned. He got up, and for a man who had a poisonous wound in his chest, he walked normal. He sat in the chair on the other side of the bedroom and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"Let's start with the basics," I said. "Besides you being a vampire, me having control over you, and Sango having control over Miroku, and besides the fact that you and Miroku fight this enemy' that was probably the ones who put you in the woods where we found you in the first place and put that hole in your chest, and that you need a talisman to go out in the sun-which makes sense-and I still have your talisman in my pocket in case you want to know because I put it there when you came into my room. So besides all of that, what else is there?"

Inuyasha just stared at me openly. Not saying anything. Then he said, "I knew from the moment I say you, that you were very different from other girls. Maybe crazy-but different..." he then continued to look at me strangely. I put my head down and blushed. Fuck him! Causing me to do that. I don't even know him and he's doing shit like that to me...!

"You should start with the control thing..." I mumbled. I heard him sigh, but he began.

"The only reason you can control me, is because you said my name first." He coughed slightly and then continued. "We vampires never say our real names among humans. We always use nicknames or different names all together. This is because, if a human should know a vampire's name, he or she has control over that vampire for an unknown period of time. We don't know why that happens, it just does. Probably one of our curses that come form sometime in the past-I don't know...but if a human learns a vampire's _full_ name-I mean the whole thing, what ever it may be- the master' can do anything he or she wants with that vampire. They could also call off the control effect anytime they want. But they can put it back on. This is forever. Or until the master' decides to _give_ the vampires name back. But the thing about this is, anybody can control a vampire once they know his full name. A vampire can even control another vampire and multiple people can control a vampire. So if we want to expose our full name, it has to be with someone we trust."

"So...what's your full name?" I asked slyly. He smiled at me.

"Only I can tell you that. And I have to be willing to do so. You can't command me to."

That sucked. If I had his full name, I could do anything I wanted to him. Ha! He would be at my feet! Wait, I sound a little evil here...

"You don't know when I can lose control over you?" I asked resuming the conversation.

"Nope."

"But how come when I told you to get out my room, you didn't get out? Or is it because you can't be away from me for long? Is that it?"

"You're too smart for your own good, girl," Inuyasha said. "And plus, you invited me in your room, I'm free to go any time I want to."

"Okay, so I know the talisman protects you from the sun; if you don't have it with you in the day-you're toast-literally. Black toast. Burnt toast. Crispy-"

"Okay. Damnit! Yes! Your right. And how the hell did you know what it was anyway? And how did you know we were vampires? And if you know I am one, why aren't you running away?"

"I-I don't know...when if found your talisman in a closet in my house, I just knew what it was. Not questions asked. And I knew what you were too; maybe your fangs gave you away or the fact that when I turned on my bright light you completely had a spasm." He narrowed his eyes at me at this.

"I did not shave a spasm," he said.

"You did," I said and continued my explanation. "To be honest, when I was little, and even up to today, I've been interested in vampires and werewolves. I read books about them; saw the movies-the whole works. I know everything about them...mostly...it might sound weird, but I believed they existed. Out there somewhere... It was like believing in aliens. Why couldn't there be some secret race of humans out there? But-whatever. I didn't care what people believed or what people said. I believed. That's all that mattered...." I looked him in the eye. "I'm absolutely fascinated with them." Then I looked away.

Inuyasha's POV

Fascinated, huh. What a strange bitch. Never saw one like her before. I sat there and listened to her whole life story. Like I gave a whole lot of shit whether she believed or not. She would have to believe now because I was here. And I had to protect her. From them...I don't even know how long this control over me will last.

But I hope it never stops...

She looked me in the eye when she said she was fascinated' with vampires-and werewolves. Why would she care about _them_ anyway? We were the only ones that mattered, the vampires. Not the werewolves. We were stronger, faster, and more skilled in everything. Not them.

"So...." She said after a moment of silence, "How did your talisman get in our house anyway?"

"I put it there. I didn't know that people were going to occupy the house. So I hid it in the closet in the chest."

"How did you get in the house if no one was there to invite you in.?" she asked.

"When no body is there, we can go in without being invited." I explained.

"Why did you hide something so crucial to her survival? You could die without it."

"I know," I said. "But I didn't want the enemy to get it."

"About this enemy...? Who are they?"

That's the question I didn't want to answer. What would she say if I told her who they were? But if I was to tell her, she would be in danger, and I can't let that happen-I won't let that happen. If they find out she knows everything, they will diffidently try to kill her, no matter what. But if I _don't_ tell her, will it put her in even more danger because she doesn't know what she's getting herself into? I know she's right-about how she's already involved in this war.

But how is she? She's just some human girl who was put into a bad spot. How would she fit into the puzzle? But I know, because the moment I saw her...I saw her eyes. I've seen those eyes before. Only once, long ago, but I don't know who they belonged to...

"Inuyasha? Hello, vampire guy."

"If I tell you who they are, you could be put into possible danger. And if you die because you forced me to tell you, it's your own fault," I said, not looking at her. "It's your choice..."

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha I got the blood! I-"

I turned to look at Miroku in my doorway. He held a small vial in his hand that had blood in it. For me I guessed. He was looking at me wide eyed and then he would look at Kagome.

"A little too late I think," I snapped at him. "I could be dead by now."

"You should be just about dead by now! Not sitting around talking!" Miroku yelled. "What the hell happened?! I left and you were barely holding on. You suddenly got better?!"

"Miroku! Shut the fuck up in there! I'm trying to sleep," Sango yelled from her room down the hall. Miroku's lips slammed shut at Sango's command, but his face demanded an answer.

"I gave him some blood," Kagome said slowly. Miroku's eyes got wide as he turned his head in my direction. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned away.

"It was her idea. Not mine," I said remembering the taste of her blood. It was unlike anything I have ever tasted. It was too real to be true. Her blood was intoxicating to the nerves. It held an inner perfume that led me craving for more. It was so hot and refreshing it was frightening to me. I still don't understand why she did it. Why she gave me her blood-to go so far as to cut herself. And for me.

I glanced at her but quickly looked away. I was hooked on her blood like a drug now. I felt it. Even though I didn't need her blood, I could gladly drink it for the rest of my life. I know because I nearly drained her dry. I had to force myself to let her go. I wanted her so bad. And it wasn't even the blood that drew me to her. But I wanted it all. Blood, body..., and soul....

Miroku was still standing there gawking at Kagome. He suddenly held up one hand to tell us to wait and ran out the room. I heard him open a door, and then I heard Sango scream at him, telling him to get out. He came back in with a struggling Sango his arms.

"What is this about Miroku?" Sango asked him when he finally let her go. He backed away from him. He pointed to his mouth urgently. She just looked at him as if he was crazy. He continued to do it, when Kagome cut in.

"You have to tell him that he can talk," she said.

"Why," Sango questioned.

"Because you have control over him."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just tell him so we can explain it to you."

Sango looked at Miroku suspiciously and said, "You can talk..."

"Thank you, my dearest Sango!" Miroku instantly said. He grabbed her hands.

"Don't touch me!" Sango yelled, jumping to where Kagome was. Miroku put his hands to his chest and had a sad look on his face.

"Sango," he said, "I'm wounded."

"What the hell is going on here?" Sango demanded ignoring Miroku's comment. Therefore, Kagome took it upon herself to tell Sango everything that I told her. I didn't open my mouth. Kagome told me to tell _her_ everything, not everybody else. When she was done, Sango was sitting next to Kagome on the bed looking at the floor. Miroku stepped in front of her and asked, "Are you okay?" she nodded her head slowly.

"Just hard to believe," she said taking a deep breath. "You, vampires. Damn, I never would have guessed. I know Kagome has a better understanding of this stuff, but my supernatural beliefs only go so far. Now that we know everything, who is the enemy?"

"Inuyasha was just about to tell me that," Kagome said.

"Keh," I said.

"Well," Miroku said, "The enemies are...the...werewolves...."

"Werewolves?!" Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time.

"Yes," Miroku said nodding his head. "For centuries, and farther back, we, the vampires, and the werewolves have been enemies. We have been at war ever since that time. In 1207-that is when the war was over between us. We-the vampires- won the war, and in victory, we enslaved the werewolves. They served us well, doing everything we told them to. They were loyal and trustworthy-or, so we thought. But as all slaves, they began to get rowdy. They wanted to escape. And they did in 1568. It was strange. They lived as our slaves for years. Then all of a sudden, it happened. I don't even think it was planned. But none knows how they escaped, or what caused their sudden urge for blood."

"Damn," Sango said. "But you said you don't know how they got out. What do you mean? Couldn't they have just escaped? You know, like killing the guards or breaking from their shackles and killing everyone and anyone in their way to freedom?" Miroku shook his head.

"We asked our selves the same questions. However, the answer is that the werewolves couldn't have done that. They were shackled with special metal that held them down. It's a mystery...."

"Damn indeed," Kagome added. "But what does that have to do with you two kidnapping us? We just helped you get better."

"Where you found us," I began to say, "is the battle ground for our battle. We don't _always_ fight there, but that night we did. I guess you two found us and then you brought us to your home. But, since we were there, our...scent...was all over your house. Your house is close to the Woods and any werewolf would be able to smell us. And you. And if they knew we were at your house, they would have come to see what held our attention. But still...I'm not sure..."

"Not sure about what?" Sango asked.

"When you first found us, I noticed that I couldn't pick up a scent on you," I said to Sango.

"And I couldn't pick up a scent on you," Miroku said, pointing to Kagome. "And we still can't. We do not know why, we should be able to smell everything and everybody, but we cannot, we can only smell one of you. This is also another mystery."

"I can smell you only slightly," I said to Sango. "I smell strawberries but that's it. Nothing else. But I can smell Kagome fully."

"You can smell Sango?" Miroku asked. "I can only smell Kagome slightly also. Then her scent is cut off, as if severed. Maybe...we're not supposed to smell the one of them. This is weird."

"A mystery?" I offered.

"So I smell like strawberries...?" Sango mused to herself hand on her chin. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

"Oh..." Kagome said. "If the werewolves were to catch us, what would they do?"

"That's an easy question. They would eat you alive, only because they know you helped us. They can't go around killing people. That would attract attention and that could cause the pack danger. Exposing the pack is punishable by death. But if they found you otherwise, they would let you live."

"So now we are caught in the middle of your little battle?" Sango squeaked.

"Only until you no longer have control over us and our scents leave you. But we don't know when that could be."

"We can't stay here," Kagome said. "We need to go home and we need to attend school in 2 days. So just take us home right now!" I heard her voice tremble. She was scared; I smelled it floating off her in waves. Miroku and I shared a knowing glance.

"We can't do that idiot," I said. "Not until we are sure the battle field is clear out and everyone is gone."

"And that will be...?" Kagome said.

"Probably by morning."

"Figures," Sango said throwing her hands in the air. "Now we stay here till then. Great."

"Oh, my wonderful Sango," Miroku said walking next to her, "We will have fun. Trust me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Kagome giggled. I think that was the most wonderful sound I've ever heard.

"Oh, God Miroku, get away from me. Don't touch me." Sango said to him. Miroku just shrugged his shoulders. I got up and stretched my joints, wincing slightly at my wound.

"Your wound is still wide open Inuyasha," Miroku said. "I thought I told Kagome to heal you up."

"You don't give commands to me," Kagome said. "Sango gives commands to _you_."

"And I enjoy every minute of it," he said smiling. "You two go to bed. I'll help Inuyasha from bleeding to death."

"You're not touching me," I growled sitting back down.

"Whatever," he said leaving the room. A minute later, he came back with a rag and some wraps in his hand.

"I said you're not touching me!"

"I'm not," he said. Then he thrust the things in his hand at Kagome. He threw me a weird look. "Kagome will clean you up better than I ever could. Come on Sango." He held onto Sango's arm but she shrugged him away, looking at Kagome and then at me.

"Maybe I should stay with Kagome..." Sango said. "I won't leave her here by herself with this...this...man!"

Before Kagome could say anything, Miroku stepped in front of Sango. I knew what he was going to do. Sango blinked at him and took a step backwards, but Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Before she could say a word, he put his hand on her forehead and said, "Sleep..." in a soft voice. Then her eyes closed and she fell limp and Miroku caught her.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room without another word. I looked over at Kagome and she looked at me. Then she burst.

"What the hell did he do to her?!" she jumped off the bed and was about to run out into the hallway before I caught her. "Let go of me!" but I only gripped tighter on her arm, forcing myself to disobey her. I knew she was scared, but if she only let me explain...

"Calm down! He only made her fall asleep-nothing serious!" I said to her.

"How do I know you're not lying?!" she screeched. "He could have killed her-or something else-let me go!"

My ears were already burning from her yelling. "Listen girl, if you don't want me to do the same to you, then I suggest you shut the fuck up!" she went still. Good, about time. "All he did was make her go to sleep, he knew she was tired and worried so he just gave her a rest, I'm telling you the truth."

"How do I know?" she said yanking her hand away from me.

"Because," I said. "If I wanted to hurt you, I could have done that to you a long time ago. Happy now?" I went and sat back down on the chair.

It was a while before she spoke again. "So...what is it exactly that he did to her?"

"He kind of hypnotized her-or something like that. He made her believe she was tired, which was not hard because she really was. She was shaking in her boots."

"What happens when she wakes up? Will she remember?"

"No, she won't remember what he did to her."

It was quiet again before she spoke. "If something happens to her...." she let it drift off.

"Nothing will."

"I'm always the one stuck cleaning you up," she mumbled suddenly.

"Your not stuck with anything. You could leave me to bleed to death, allowing the poison to slowly eat me alive...or you can fix me up."

"The guilty trick. Asshole. Well I'm not coming to you so you better come over to the bed."

"You want me in the bed-with you?" I said walking over with a smirk. I said her blush and then I smiled.

"Keh," I said sitting next to her. "You blush too much."

"Maybe I wouldn't if you didn't make such..."

"Comments that make you blush," I finished for her.

She didn't answer me. She just slapped the rag on my chest and began cleaning furiously.

"Girl, I'm in pain!"

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to do it that hard."

"Whatever."

"So," she said putting the rag away to get the wraps. "How old are you?"

"Not old. I only just turned 50 years old."

"That's it?! I thought you might at least be a couple hundred years old. Like in the movies! But your not old, your young-sort of!"

"So what! I can't help what age I am.. Miroku is only 51 years old! But there are some of us that age that you speak of. I fight with them sometimes..." I leaned back and closed my eyes. As she continued to clean me up.

"Who changed you...? You know...into a vampire?" she asked hesitantly.

"I...wasn't changed. I was born as I am. We can be born...or made." I answered her question, not sure, why I did it.

"So your parents are vampires. That's new to me, I'm used to the whole I bit you so your one of us' thing. Do your parents fight with you?"

I stiffened. She didn't need to go that far. "That's none of your business!" I snapped at her.

"I'm...sorry...didn't mean to-"

"I don't need your worthless apologies!" I said. "I am fine without them."

"Listen, if you don't want to talk about your parents, all you have to do is say so! Don't get in a pissy mood! So as I was questioning... why isn't there many old vampires that age? And do you all turn into dust after the stake is plunged through your heart by the vampire slayer?" she asked with a laugh as she worked.

"Only the really ancient ones turn into dust, the ones that are old," I explained, happy she switched the topic from me. "Vampires like me-around my age- just die like regular humans. If the Elders were to be stabbed, they would turn into dust immediately."

"Elders?" she asked. I sighed. She asked too many damn questions.

"Yes, Elders. They are the oldest vampires ever. No one knows how they turned into vampires or even if they _were_ turned. Think of them like...the government for us. But right above them is our real leader. The Elders only take care of business while he is...resting. Like making sure we don't kill, making sure all the rules are followed...that stuff."

"Who is your leader?"

"Can't tell you that."

"And why not," she asked.

"Because, we are not at liberty to tell. Telling you his name will be automatic extermination for you and me. And no one knows how he's a vampire either."

"So the status goes: the mysterious leader, the Elders...what's after that?"

"Then it is out supervisor. Well, he's like a supervisor. He takes care of things under the Elders. He holds meetings, represents us, stuff like that. His name is Naraku...stupid bastard. Then there comes me and Miroku. We are the best fighters in our group around here. After us, is everybody else."

"Wow! So you and Miroku are important people."

"I wouldn't say that. We're still regular vampires. We're just known for our skills. But to answer your other question, there aren't many old vampires around because they don't live around here, not all of us are cooped up into one place. Were spread out like you humans. So are the werewolves, them and their disgusting groups of packs roaming the earth like infested-"

"Okay!" she said. "It was just a question. No need to get angry."

"Keh." Was all I said.

"When I see them in the movies," she continued, " they always turn to dust. Its better that way I think. More dramatic..." I didn't really hear what she said. I just felt her hands touching my skin as she fixed me. I felt the heat radiating from her hands and the warmth as it touched my skin...

"There. All done...I talk to the guy and he falls asleep...whatever...."

She removed her hand thinking I was sleeping. But I opened my eyes and quickly grabbed her hand and jerked her to my bandaged chest. She gave a loud squeak but couldn't really say anything else. She was too shocked. I pressed her up against my chest and put my face right in front of hers. Her eyes were wide.

"Hi..." I said and then smiled. "Do you mind if I thank you?"

"F-for w-what?" she stuttered. I smiled at the way she stuttered. I was glad I could do that to her. And I knew she wasn't scared of me right at that moment. I could tell by the smell of her. Her cheeks were flushed her breathing was more quick. Keh, she wants me.

"For giving me your blood of course," I answered with a smile. "What else is there?"

"That's n-not necessary. I did it out of the goodness of my heart. So I think you should let me go now." She began to struggle to get out of my hold.

"But I haven't thanked you yet..." my eyes couldn't help but wander to her red rosy lips. They looked so perfect. Slightly open to reveal a small glimpse of her white straight teeth. I could see the pink of her tongue, as it lay there inside her mouth not moving. But soon...not now, I will make sure her tongue touches mine and only mine. And that's a promise.

But I had to control myself. If I kissed her now, I might scare her off, even more than I'm doing now. But her arousal of being close to me was growing and I could feel my pants suddenly grow small in size. My breath came out quick as I continued to stare at her lips. They were so pinkish-red. They looked so soft. I wanted to touch them...

I leaned in closer and smirked when I heard her take a sharp intake of breath. But right before my lips touched hers, I diverted my mouth to her neck quickly. Not now. I couldn't kiss her now. When the time was right, then I will...

I made sure my lips hovered over her skin; the skin right between her shoulder and ear. My breath touched her and I felt her shiver in my arms. The feeling almost made me lose control. I wanted nothing more to take her then. I barley knew her but I knew I wanted her and no body else. She would be mine...soon...I skimmed my lips over her skin and murmured, "Thanks..." then I went to her ear and mustered all my strength to disobey her command and said, "Bitch."

I let her go and she practically leaped from my arms to the door. I could hear her breathing from the bed. Her face was beet red. She quickly opened the door and rushed out without a second glance.

When she left, I stayed like that for a while. I just kept thinking how close I was to her lips. How close I was to kissing her and feeling her. To touch her...it already drove me insane not to do those things to her. My pants shrunk to a smaller size the more I thought of her in my _bed_. I smiled and rolled over to my stomach. I stuffed my face into my sheets where she had just been sitting moments ago.

I sniffed in her wonderful scent, taking it deep within my senses. I shuddered when I smelled her arousal. God! I should have kissed her. An opportunity like that doesn't come every day. I'll have to wait to pick the right time to do that. Nevertheless, her arousal...it was so refreshing...just like her blood was...

Yeah. She wants me...

**A/N:** Well, that is finished. This is my longest chapter yet! Wow, maybe I should right more this long. What do you think? Maybe-I will see what I can do-I am sometimes lazy, ya know. Well, sorry for taking slightly longer to update. School is approaching and we all have to be ready. Besides, I'm just entering high school! And no, I am not scared like most people! But I will do my best to update as much as I can when school starts, which will probably, only be on the weekends. This goes for all of my stories, not just this one. Well, don't forget to **read and review!**


	16. Fire With Fire

CHAPTER 15: FIRE WITH FIRE…

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha walked out of the house they slept in last night. Inuyasha in his room, Miroku-with a little help from Kagome-made it to his room too. Sango and Kagome slept in the same bed, Kagome being cautious as not leaving her friend alone.

When Kagome came rushing into the room last night, red as a cherry, she was glad Sango was already fast asleep. She was sure if she had been awake, she would have had her questions. She just came rushing in the room breathing all hard and slipped under the blankets.

"We are not taking your car, Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"Why not? My car is fine," Miroku said looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked to his car and unlocked the doors.

"Your car smells like too much women and crap mixed in with it," Inuyasha said. "Plus I like my car better. And also…" he directed his eyes to Kagome, who turned away with a light blush. "I think someone broke the passenger seat with their kicking exercises they were doing." Then he got behind the wheel of the car to wait for them to come in.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled looking at her as they walked to Inuyasha's care. "You wrecked my car! That was my baby, how could you!"

"Sorry Miroku," Kagome said. "But you can't blame me. You people took us from our home! I had to at least try to get out." Then she slipped in the seat behind Inuyasha. She made sure to keep her head down so she wouldn't catch Inuyasha's eyes in the mirror. Sango slid in next to her and Miroku in the front. When everyone was all settled, Inuyasha started the car and started speeding towards their house.

"Sango," Miroku said. "You look radiant this morning."

Sango blushed and Kagome smirked at this.

"Miroku, keep your comments to yourself!" Sango screamed at Miroku.

"I can't possibly keep my comments to myself, because you are the most beautiful creature I have ever-ouch woman!" Miroku said holding the back of his head and glaring at Sango after Sango had proceeded to slap him in his head.

"I mean it Miroku!" Sango hissed.

And all through the car ride it was like that…except for the fact that Inuyasha kept trying to catch Kagome's eye in the mirror, but every time he tried, she would turn away and look somewhere else. Yes, the care ride went like that…

Inuyasha pulled the car up into the driveway and stopped the car.

"Well," he said. "You're home now. So get out my car. Got stuff to do you know?"

"Crude bastard," Sango mumbled under her breath as she opened the door.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha said.

"I know you did!" then she got out the car and waited for Kagome. But as soon as her feet touched the ground, Miroku was by her side in an instant-well, close enough by her side.

"I told you to stay away from me," Sango said.

"But dearest Sango," Miroku said. "I'm not near you." He pointed out the distance he was away from her and that just seemed to fuel Sango's anger.

"You-you ugh!" she said and stomped her foot like a child.

Kagome began to scoot over to the other side of the car to get out when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked in a cold voice, looking right at him.

"Some one has an attitude. I wonder why?" he said with a smirk.

"You bastard. Let me go." He did as told. She started for the car door again when he once again stopped her.

"What now?" she asked getting pissed off, he was wasting her time.

"Just to let you know," he said. "We will be coming tonight again. Remember we can't be far from you for long."

"I'm so excited," she said with sarcasm.

"You better watch it," he said leaning slighter closer. "You don't ant me to thank' you again, do you?"

Kagome's face flamed red, much to the amusement of Inuyasha, and quickly got out of the car muttering something about vampires being molesters. She slammed the car door shut with all her might and stomped off to the door, passing Miroku and Sango.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked as she passed.

"Fuck off Miroku!" she yelled busting open her front door and walking inside.

"Glad she's not my master." He said.

Miroku got back inside the car after he made sure Sango was safely inside the house. He slid into the passenger seat and Inuyasha started the car. They rolled down the empty curving road in silence. Inuyasha knew Miroku had something on his mind, and judging from the dumb smirk on his face, it was going to piss him off. He just wished he would hurry up and say whatever it is he had to say.

"So…" Miroku finally said.

"So what?" Inuyasha asked already getting tired of the little game he was playing.

"Did Kagome fix you up good last night?" he asked.

Inuyasha stiffened. So this was about Kagome huh? Well, he would see what the little pervert wanted to know. This of course was probably only perverted information. "Yes," Inuyasha said. "She fixed me fine." He looked straight at the road as he said it, trying not to look distracted by the slow going conversation in the car. If Miroku found out the subject of Kagome made him squirm, he would never live it down.

"Oh," Miroku said barley. "That's good."

The car was silent for a moment.

"So…" Miroku said, this time pulling the switch, causing the seat to recline. Inuyasha grabbed the steering wheel so hard, is knuckles were turning white. If he didn't say what the fuck he wanted to say soon, there was going to be a fight in the car…soon…

"So what!" Inuyasha snapped.

"What did you two do after she…wrapped' you up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. I see."

"She asked some questions and I answered them for her…that's it. Nothing more."

"Mm. Okay."

"Okay," Inuyasha said, thinking it was final.

"It's just that-"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled losing control. Miroku couldn't help but smirk at his friend's situation. He knew what he was doing to Inuyasha. This conversation was driving him crazy. He tried to hide it but it was practicality making him sweat. Miroku could smell something was wrong. He decided to go for it all out.

"It's just that…I can smell her ALL over you! I knew you two did something! Man! Inuyasha finally go some! I have to admit. I was worried there for a while. Thought you might turn gay on me or something. But now that the worst is over…how was she…?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched. He took a deep breath, turned to the smiling Miroku and slammed his fist into his jaw. Hard.

"I DID NOTHING WITH HER! GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING BRAIN, LECHER!"

Miroku just continued to laugh his head off; ignoring the punch Inuyasha just gave him. Miroku wasn't stupid. He knew he was interested in Kagome. It was all in his scent. No matter how much he tried to hide it, it always changed around her. And he had a feeling it always would.

"That no good, blood sucking, arrogant, jerk! How dare he do that to me? I should have put that stake right back into his chest. Who does he think he is, grabbing me up like that? If I hade karate skills, I could have dropped kicked his ass right back to the grave!"

Sango did her best to ignore Kagome's yelling. She had her own thoughts to think about. And it was focused on a certain perverted vampire. A **_vampire_**. That was it. Her life was turned upside down, she could never go back. Even if her control over Miroku left, and he left along with it-well, let's just say she would never forget this story.

It felt as if she was scarred for life in some way. After he left, was she always going to be aware of every luring shadow-peering in deeper to see if it's another vampire, waiting for its pray? On the other hand, would she just forget about it and think it was some type of dream. Moreover, about that, how did she end up in a bed last night? She didn't even remember going back after Miroku had dragged her out.

She sighed. Things just were not going the way she planned. How would she tell her parents she met a vampire? Would she even tell them? If she didn't, would they somehow find out? She shuddered suddenly, thinking of what Miroku and Inuyasha said about the werewolves. Were they that malevolent, that they would rip them apart and eat them alive? But…were the vampires like that too?

She shook her head. There was so much to think of. And everything was so confusing. Were Inuyasha and Miroku telling the truth about the power they had over them? How did she know that as soon as the power wore off, _they_ wouldn't kill her and Kagome? Sango's thoughts were cut short when she once again heard Kagome yelling.

Sango continued to listen to her friend rave on and on in the kitchen as she flipped through the channels on the television. There was nothing on. What was wrong with Kagome? She wasn't the type of person to rave on like this, unless it was something very bad that caused her to do it. But when it happened, it was best just to let her wind down on her own and then try to talk to her.

But Sango wouldn't have to do that because Kagome suddenly flopped down on the couch and asked, "Sango, do you think Miroku is sexy?" Sango nearly chocked on her own spit. What possessed her to ask such a thing? And where did it come from? Did she like Miroku! Sango slowly turned to her friend and just stared at her openly, and then she started sputtering.

"I-no-well-No! Of course not. But I don't hate him-I mean he's-I've only known him a while! I can't possibly judge him now!" Sango yelled trying to find something to say. Kagome just smiled at her friend.

"Sango," Kagome said with a big smile, "your blushing about five shades of red…no wait, is that purple?"

"I don't like Miroku!" Sango yelled in a final voice. "And where the hell did this question come up?"

"I just thought of it is all. But he always gropes you and stuff. Do you…like it?"

"Well of course not! How could you-why would you ask this…is this about Inuyasha?" Sango said, realization hitting her. She smiled. "Because if it is, you better tell me."

"It's not. I hate that boy!" Kagome said.

"It is about Inuyasha! I knew it! Did he kiss you? Wait, you kissed him and you don't even know him? Wow Kagome, you're fast! In addition, he's a vampire! Oh…my God! You kissed a vampire!" Sango reached over and slapped Kagome in the back of her head. "Are you crazy? Do you know what Inuyasha could have done to you? Do you know what he is!"

"Sango! I am not fast, and did not kiss him…really…" she said getting red all over her face. Sango grabbed her shoulders and spun her so she faced her.

"Kagome, you have to tell me everything!" Sango demanded. Therefore, Kagome told her everything. From her giving Inuyasha blood, to her cleaning him up. From their conversations to how she ended up in his arms wrapped tight. And from there, to when his lips touched her skin and to when she ran into bed, face red and heart pounding. She told Sango everything.

At first, Sango didn't do anything. She just sat there and looked at Kagome like she was crazy. Then she busted out "You gave him blood!" Kagome winced at her voice.

"Well," Kagome started lamely. "He needed it or he would die. And he is a vampire and that's what he needs to survive."

"You gave him blood!" Sango yelled again.

"I wasn't going to do it but when Miroku didn't come back yet I had no choice. What would we do if he died? He kidnapped us and everything but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he died when I knew there was a way to help him. And he didn't even hurt us…Sango please understand this…" Kagome begged.

"Wow."

"I know. And that's how he ended up thanking' me." Kagome said with a blush.

"Not a bad way to be thanked if you ask me. And I guess you're right about saving him. If they meant to hurt us, they would have done it by now and they already explained everything already. I can't believe he got a little action with you though. Never would have thought…"

"Me neither," Kagome said with a sigh. "This is the second time we have been up until late hours of the night, and today we need to hit the road."

"Hit the road," Sango questioned. "Where the hell are we going?"

"To school. Duh. I need to show or tell, Mr. Sims what I've thought of so far for the art contest. I know I said in two days, but I wanted to leave that house. It was my only excuse."

"When do we need to be there?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "In three hours…"

"Kagome! We're not exactly right around the corner anymore you know. If we need to be there by then, we have to leave in about 45 minutes! So go get what ever you need and get ready, I'm taking a shower." And with that, Sango marched up the stares and Kagome raced around the house looking for her sketchbook.

_2 hours and 3minutes later…_

Kagome and Sango walked into their art class and took their usual seats. The college was basically empty, except for the few students who had summer classes or had extra work to catch up on, there was no one in the hall way. Mr. Sims was not yet in the classroom and it was still filling with all of the art students. Kagome was hunched over her desk, furiously sketching something on a new page.

"What are you drawing now?" Sango asked trying to see over her head.

"I'm sketching the blood sucking jerk," Kagome replied without stopping what she was doing.

"Oh," Sango said. "I thought you already had some idea to show Mr. Sims?"

"I did, I do, but this one just came to me."

"Sure Kagome," Sango said not believing her. "Sure."

"And just what do we have here?" a voice said from over both Sango and Kagome. "The wanna be Olsen twins again?"

Kagome shut her eyes tight and wished the voice away. She opened her eyes and looked up. Nope. Still there. She sighed. Why was it that when everything was going well, something bad had to come and push it aside?

"Well," Kagome said, "hello to you too, Kagura." She said the girls name as cold as ice. She hated that bitch, Sango as well. Ever since Sango and Kagome's first day inside the college, she'd been giving them trouble. Kagome knew Kagura from last year in senior year of high school. She was a bitch then, and she was a bitch now. But like good young woman, they dealt with her the best way they could. Fire with fire. And they always ended up winning. She thought just because she was rich, she could boss people around, but it wasn't working for Kagome.

"I didn't say hello, Kagome," Kagura said not looking at her. Instead, she was eyeing Kagome's sketch with interest. Kagome saw this and closed her sketchbook quickly.

"Mind your own business," Kagome hissed.

"Please little Kagome. I have more much more important things to attend to."

"Then why are you hovering over us like we are a bunch of lab rats," Sango said. Kagura turned her red eyes to look at Sango, who returned the stare without a blink. Kagura turned away and took a seat two seats away from them.

"Ha, I hate being in here with these idiots," she said loud enough for the girls to hear.

"That's what Sango and I wonder every day too-about you," Kagome said.

Kagura just rolled her eyes.

"Kagome, one day I am going to strangle that bitch! And you better not stop me," Sango said from behind her. Kagome turned around and looked at Sango like she was crazy.

"Why would I stop you?" she asked. "I'll probably strangle her first anyway." The two girls laughed at a very pissed off Kagura because she heard the whole thing.

"Kagome! Sango!" the two girls looked up and saw their friend waving to them at the door. It was Jared.

"Hey," Kagome said, getting out of her seat to go to him, Sango right behind her. "Haven't seen you in a while. Is your art going well?"

"It's okay. Actually, want to see it? It's in the gallery…" Jared's art was already recognized and he was already a pro. Some of his art pictures were hung in the gallery for show and Jared was very proud about it too. Kagome couldn't wait until her artwork got that much gratitude.

"I don't know," Sango said. "Mr. Sims will be coming soon, and Kagome might miss the group.

"That's true," Kagome said looking sadly at Jared.

"Oh come on," he coaxed. "What's missing a few people going to hurt? You're just going to talk right. I will even introduce you to my friend. He's also in the art business…I know you want to." He smiled. Kagome busted out with a smile too. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist an offer like that! She grabbed Jared's hand and grabbed Sango's and dragged them off to see the pictures in the gallery.

After all, they wouldn't miss that much…

Kagura watched as the three exited the room to go to the gallery. She hated that Kagome more than Sango. She thought she was little Miss Perfect. Which she was not! She always got A's in everything and especially in art. What was so fascinating about drawing ugly demons and all the rest of that crap she drew? What was so special about drawing demons that dripped blood from their teeth?

And those claws that looked so ugly? It was disgusting if you asked her. Nasty, how someone could soak up all of the attention. Mr. Sims never gave her praise like he did Kagome. It was always "Very good Kagura" or "Nice work Kagura." But with Kagome it was "Fantastic" and "Excellent!" all she does is draw like everybody else. So far, she's won all of the small local art contests and Kagura was getting tired of it!

She turned her head to where Kagome once sat and spotted her sketchbook on the table….she decided she would win this year. At all cost. She was tired of hearing Kagome's name as the winner and never her. This year, she would have her glory…at all cost…she quickly sat in Sango's seat and sat still for a while, looking normal. She looked around at the busy kids stuck in their little pathetic lives; none were paying attention to her.

The cost was clear…

She quickly grabbed Kagome's book off her desk and flipped through. Kagura's eyes widened in wonder.

"That girl is too good," Kagura muttered to herself. She continued to flip through the pages and stopped at the one she was looking at earlier, the picture with the man. The picture was perfectly drawn. Perfect for _her_. Kagura grinned wide. This year she would win for sure. She quickly stuffed the sketchbook into her bag and walked out the classroom.

30 minutes later…

Kagome and Sango came walking back into the room giggling, unaware of all the commotion they were causing.

"Its nice of you two join us," Mr. Sims said looking at them smiling.

"Oh," Kagome said hurrying to her seat, "sorry, we were just at the gallery." Sango slid into her seat behind her.

"Doesn't matter," Mr. Sims said. "You're here now. You can get your stuff out and go next, after Harry. Okay?"

"Yes," Kagome said. Harry began talking about what he was going to be drawing for the contest. Then Kagome's hand touched her desk. And she felt nothing. Nothing. Something was supposed to be there. Her sketchbook! It wasn't there. Kagome looked down under her desk and saw nothing. She used her eyes and scanned the floor around her for it; maybe it fell on the floor.

Nothing. She even went to the extents of looking at other people's books to see if they could have possibly been mixed up. But she didn't see her book. And she was next. She turned around to Sango and whispered, "Sango, did you put my sketch book somewhere?"

Sango shook her head and began to see Kagome's distress. She began to scan the floor to help Kagome looked but didn't find it anywhere. Kagome was pissed. Where did her stuff go? She left it right on her desk, she was sure of it. Positive of it. She left it on the desk and left with Sango and Jared.

"Kagome, your next." Mr. Sims said. Kagome was scared. What the hell was she supposed to do? She came all this way to explain her ideas and now she had nothing to show! What would that look like? "Kagome?" Mr. Sims said again. "Are you ready to show your work?"

Kagome looked around wildly. "I…I…um you see…"

"She decided to save her ideas," Sango blurted out trying to help her friend out in a bad situation.

"What?" Mr. Sims asked Kagome, looking from either girl with confusion on his face.

"You see…I've decided to save it until the contest…you know…like a surprise…" Kagome said trying to cover her tracks.

"Oh!" Mr. Sims said. "What a wonderful idea! Very creative. I'm looking forward to seeing your work." He moved on to the next student.

Kagome turned around to give Sango a look that said thank you'. Sango just smiled. But that didn't clear the confusion. Who took her book? Where did it go? Then, she suddenly stiffened. She looked around the classroom. She didn't find who she was looking for. Kagura. That bitch! Kagome gripped the edge of her desk hard, until it felt she would rip it off.

Kagura wasn't in the classroom _anymore_. And when she left her book, Kagura was here. And now she isn't. And so is her book. That motherfucker took her book! Kagome stood bored stiff until the class was over. As soon as class was over, Kagome bolted out the room so fast, dust was trailing behind her. She stormed into the hallway, her face emotionless. This was a bad sign.

Sango ran after her, and caught up to her.

"Kagome what's wrong? I can't believe you lost your-" Sango began.

"I didn't lose it! That bitch Kagura took it!" Kagome screamed.

"How do you know?"

"How do I know? How do I know! She's _Kagura_ for goodness sake! That's what she does. As soon as I find her I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Kagura said approaching them.

"I can't believe you did that!" Sango yelled at her. "Give her sketchbook back."

"Please," Kagura said looking Sango up and own. "Who are you to talk?"

"I am-"

"Shut up Sango!" Kagome yelled staring daggers at Kagura. "This is my fight."

"Fight?" Kagura said. "I wouldn't fight with scum like you. You're not worth it."

"Kagura," Kagome said. "Just give me my damn book and I'll let you live. So just do it!" Kagome out stretched her hand to Kagura, waiting until she gave her book back. Kagura looked at her hand like it had a disease.

"I have no idea what book you're talking about." She said.

"Kagura!" Kagome yelled.

"Why would I steal a _book_?" I have no use for your drawings. I have my own."

"Maybe because you're a low down thief!" Kagome offered. Kagura narrowed her eyes at her.

"Get a job," she said.

"Oh, I'll geta job," Kagome hissed taking steps towards her. "It involves beating your ass so bad, your mere pudding when I'm done with you. So, unless you're willing to get fucked up, give my book back!"

Kagura grinned wider. "Dear Kagome, how rude for a lady to speak so." She turned and walked off stopped and turned around and said over her shoulder, "and how did your ideas hold with Mr. Sims?"

"Actually," Kagome said with an evil grin, "he said he loved the idea of me showing my picture on the day of the contest as a surprise. Surprise." Kagura's eyes narrowed and she walked away.

"Kagome," Sango said. "You're going to let her get away with that. I can't believe you."

"Don't worry Sango," Kagome said evilly. "You can go to the lunch hall and wait for me there. I need to go to the school store, visit Mr. Sims and the library for a while."

"Kagome, what is this about?" Sango asked.

"Did you forget? I always fight fire with fire."


	17. The Break In

**THE WAR OF BLOODY LOVE**

CHAPTER 16: THE BREAK IN

"There it is," Kagome said, pointing to a house coming into view.

"Kagome," Sango said. "I can't believe we are doing this. You are so evil."

Kagome smiled. "You better believe it. That bitch has it coming."

"So why did you go to the library, Mr. Sims and the school shop?"

"Because," Kagome said. "I needed to get a new sketch book, some books for some art ideas, and I needed to ask Mr. Sims where Kagura lived. How do you think we knew how to get to her house? The Magic School Bus?"Loved that show when I was small!

"Okay. But what about the new sketchbook? Isn't this whole thing supposed to be getting your sketchbook back? Why did you buy a new one?"

"Well," Kagome got that evil glint in her eyes, "this is a little surprise for her…"

"Oh! Kagome you are so bad!" Sango laughed.

The two girls stopped the car a couple yards away from the house so they wouldn't look suspicious. It was dark now. Late into the night and Kagome knew Kagura wouldn't be home. She never was. Always at the mall wasting money on bullshit. And as they crept closer to the house, they saw that she was the meaning of the word 'rich'.

The house was big like Kagome's except it looked more expensive. There were balconies all over the place and well-built windows. The house had to have a least four floors, for what, Kagome didn't know. There were no lights on in the house, which was good. The front door only held two lights on either side of it, making the entrance to the house less dark.

The house was planted on a slope like plain. The back of the house rose slightly higher than the front. The two girls slowly crept out of the car and crouched as low as they could go. Staying that way, they slowly and discreetly approached the house, making sure to stay in the shadows. They stopped when they approached the side of the house and hid under the side porch that stretched from the house. It was dark and dusty under there.

"Jeez," Sango said hitting cobwebs, "you would think for rich idiots, they clean once in awhile."

"I guess because it's under the porch," Kagome said. "No one come under here." Kagome looked around the dark neighborhood. It was dark and empty. Not a sound was made besides the breathing of the two girls cooped under the porch. They would have to do this, and do it perfectly. If they were caught, they would be put in jail.

"Okay," Kagome said turning to Sango. "Remember the plan. I go up and sneak into her room and you stay as look out. And here. Take this." Kagome thrust a small walkie-talkie at Sango who picked it up and observed it.

"Where the hell did you get this? This isn't an infiltration, Kagome."

"I got it from the school store. And yes, it is. Well, close enough. Just turn it on and try it." Sango turned hers on and so did Kagome.

"Testing," Sango said. "Testing, one, two, three."

"It works," Kagome said when she heard Sango's voice through the speakers. "Okay. I'm going. If you see anybody, even a person walking, or a small sound, tell me. And speak low so no one hears you. Good luck." Kagome stepped out form under the porch, crouched low and quickly ran to the back of the house. Great, another porch led to the first floor through a door.

Kagome walked around a little more until she found the set of stairs that led onto the low porch. She reached it and was on the porch in seconds. She looked up and saw another porch above her. That one leads into her room. "Thank god mom forced me to her crappy party last year," Kagome muttered. "Or else I would have never known where her room was…"

Kagome looked up again. She couldn't go through the door in front of her. It was locked. She would have to climb. Kagome reached her hands above her and could fully grasp a small portion of the porch rails above her. Holding tightly, she turned slightly to look over her shoulder and awkwardly put her foot on top of the ledge of the porch she was standing on. She put her other foot on it to give her a boost.

Her head was now over the second ledge. She grasped on the porch's metal stands and pulled her self over it with great effort. It was a lot of work pulling your own body weight. She landed clumsily on the porch. She pulled her other leg over and stood in front of a large sliding door. Kagome slid the door open and walked right into Kagura's room.

"What an idiot. Leaving it open. If she gets snatched in the middle of the night, it's totally her fault."

Kagome pulled out her walkie-talkie and tuned into Sango. "I'm in, Sango."

There was a pause and then, "Okay. I was getting worried for a second. Just get it and get out."

Kagome put the walkie-talkie away, pulled out her flashlight, and pointed it in the room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. The bed was made, with pink sheets. There was a desk in the corner with some books and pencils spread around on it. There was a large bookcase filled with books and journals. Kagome walked over to it, pulled out a small blue book, and opened it.

July 10, Monday

_I hate this camp. It's so boring. There are too much bugs and the food is horrible. My room smells like musty wet rags and my roommate never showers. And worst of all, she always has an attitude with me and the other girls. No wonder she has no friends. But I feel sorry for her though, she looks lonely…_

_September 7, Thursday_

_Mom and dad were fight again today. They thought I didn't hear but I did. They were arguing in the kitchen and I came in through the back door and caught them. As usual, they quickly shut up and acted like nothing happened-_

Kagome shut the diary very quick. This was getting to serious stuff and she didn't want to read it. She felt weird though, knowing Kagura felt bad for that girl at camp and that her mom and dad fought all the time. Maybe that is why she turned out like a piss off. But she shouldn't complain. At least she had parents. But she had to hurry up and find the book. She was wasting time. She put the book back and resumed the search.

She quickly scanned the rest of the bookcase to see if she put it there. She even looked behind some books to see if Kagura hid them there. But no such luck. She turned to the desk and went through the things on the desk. She flipped through her books, making sure Kagura didn't get destructive and ripped the pages out and hid them between her history books. No such luck either.

She went over to the bed and pulled up the mattress to look and see if it was there. It wasn't. There were only some stray papers and another book. She dropped down to her knees and shined the flashlight under the bed. She only saw a shoe and some more books. Kagome pulled them out and flipped through them and found nothing. She was turning desperate.

She went to the pillows and reached her hands inside the pillowcase to see if something was there. There was nothing. Now she was frantic. She looked everywhere she could think of. It was time for the draws then. She moved to the first set, vigorously moving clothes aside looking for her book at the bottom. Kagome slowly touched the sketchbook in her left arm. The one she bought. If she didn't find hers, she couldn't leave this one.

She moved through as much draws, as quickly as she could before she got to the last one. She searched it, and it too came up empty.

"Where did you put it?"

Kagome opened a door to reveal a walk in closet. Kagome had no time to stare. She had to find her book. She started by dropping to her knees and searching under the clothes on the floor. She moved shoes aside and looked in a bucket she saw. She got up and began shaking the close on their racks, hoping to see her book fall out from between a pair of pants. She took a couple pants off the hanger and dug her hand in the inside of the leg, to make sure Kagura didn't stuff them in there. When that came up fruitless, she then began to look up at the amount of boxes on the long shelf above the closet.

Damn. This would take long. She took one box down, searched it, and found a small doll. The second one a shoe, then a small stuffed bear, jewelry, socks, toys, old presents still wrapped. You name it, it was there. Suddenly, Kagome's walkie- talkie came on. It was Sango.

"Kagome! Get out. The car just pulled up now! Come on! Now!"

Kagome dropped the box that was in her hand and the items scattered. She could see the car lights go out as the car turned off through the glass window. Kagome quickly stuffed everything back in the box and put it back on the top shelf. She dropped down to her knees and set all of the things back in order. She heard the lock turn downstairs and voices carry. She sprinted out of the closet and shut the door. She turned the flashlight off.

She ran around the room, putting the bed back in place. She heard the voices linger near the bottom of the stairs. She pushed all of the books back in order. And stuck the clothes back into the draws that were sticking out. She turned around and sprinted for the sliding door when she tripped and fell hard over the rug.

"What was that?" she heard a voice say downstairs.

Kagome quickly got up and ran to the balcony. Her heart was pounding as she heard the people question the noise she just made. She closed the door and looked down, read to jump. Shit! It was too high. She was about two and a half stories up. She would surely break something. She looked up and tried to grasp the roofs edges, but she was too short!

She jumped up and down, trying to reach it but she couldn't. She heard the sound of feet walking up the stairs and she felt the color drain from her face. What would she do? She couldn't get up. She looked up one more time. She grabbed hold of the gutter that hung from the roof and put her foot on the edge of the balcony, not daring to look down. If she fell, she would probably die at this angle.

She heard the doorknob turn and she couldn't breathe…

Suddenly…someone grasped her wrist and pulled her up with much ease. She immediately boosted her feet off the ledge, though it wasn't needed. The person pulled her up completely onto of the roof. Kagome sighed a breath of relief when she heard Kagura come into her room below. She looked up at her savior and her jaw fell open.

"Just call me 'The Man' because I just helped you big time," Inuyasha said flashing a grin.

Kagome scuffled on the other side of the roof and looked over. She was high up. She grabbed her walkie-talkie and called Sango. "Sango! You there. I'm out now. I'm okay."

"Kagome!" Sango's voice rang. "Goodness! I thought you were caught. I just saw Inuyasha jump on the roof out of no where and I don't know what happened."

"Is Miroku there?" Kagome asked.

"No. I don't see him-Pervert! Never mind. He's here with me. Hurry and get off the roof." Then her voice ended.

Kagome's POV

"What are you doing here?" I asked Inuyasha turning to him. I was crouched down, my weight on the balls of my feet, ready to move if he decided to strike. After what he did to me, I couldn't quite hold the feeling I felt when I was near him. I felt wild and untamed. And I felt that feeling was dangerous, no matter how good it felt to me.

"I came to save you," he replied staring at me.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"I tracked your scent. You left an easy trail. A werewolf could have tracked you down you know."

"I don't care anymore. My life had been hell since I met you. I want you to go away and never come back. It's like you're bad luck."

"Can't do that. Sorry. I can't be away from you for long." He said.

"Whatever. I didn't get what I wanted anyway."

"What was that?" he questioned, sitting perfectly still, Indian-style. It looked weird on him.

"My sketch book," I answered, thinking of a way to get away from him. "This bitch stole it." I touched the sketchbook that was in my coat pocket that I bought at the store.

"Well you failed," he said simply.

"What?" I said getting annoyed.

He pointed to the sketchbook poking out my pocket. "You didn't get yours. I can help if you let me."

"Really?" I asked surprised. He didn't seem like the type of person to help somebody beyond his limits. Then, my eyes narrowed and I looked at him. He would help someone beyond his limits-for a price. "What do you want in return?" I said coldly.

"Smart girl. All I want is a simple night with you... Nothing will happen. Just for me to show you how it really is at night."

I was shocked. How could he say things like that? Show me how it was at night? What did he mean by that? He was waiting for my answer. But I didn't know what to say. I had to admit. The little time I've been with Inuyasha, it has been overwhelming. When he wasn't near me, I was secretly constantly thinking about him. I couldn't get him out of my head.

No wonder I drew him in my sketchbook. I had to get him out my head. Oh, but how I didn't want to. I felt myself wanting to say yes, wanting it more than anything. To let him hold my in his cool hands and run with her forever. But I forced it out of her lips.

"N-no…" I said. "I want no night with you." But even as I said it, I knew I was lying. I did-I did want that night…

His eyes narrowed at my words and he moved in closer. "I will have that night with you. I know I will. And when you're ready, I'll be there."

I was scared of him now. I could feel his cool breath on my face against the warm air around me. He was so close-too close. Wild…wild and untamed…How could he change emotions so quickly? Be sweet and calm one minute, then cold and demanding the next? I didn't like it-I loved it. I shuddered with fear of what he said.

He noticed this and said, "Good. You should be afraid of me."

"I'll kill you. If you try anything, I will kill you-without a second thought. I will find a way to do it. Don't you dare underestimate me." I said, surprised at how calm my voice was.

He looked at me a moment then said, "There's no doubt in my mind you wont."

"I'm getting off this roof with you," I said. I turned around and was getting ready to jump when I realized how high I was. I couldn't jump. But I couldn't stay here-with him. My senses were going in over drive and I had the sudden urge to just jump. To jump and end all of my crazy thinking and crazy needs. To escape this vampire that filled me these bad girl thoughts.

I turned and looked at him. He was still staring at me intently. As if trying to pierce my skin. Even in the night, he was beautiful-if even more. The little light the stars provided danced across his face and hair, quickly flickering across his eyes, lighting them up and darkening them again. One side of his face was hidden in the shadows and the other was not. Giving him a mysterious look. It was a nice sight. I looked over the roof again.

"You're going to jump?" he said. "You'll be no more."

I looked at him. I felt so good. Without a second glance, I dropped my body over the edge. I felt myself feel so light for a second, and it felt like an eternity. I quickly wondered if that's what it would feel like to fly. But it came to an abrupt stop when Inuyasha caught my arm with lightning speed. I looked up at him.

"You fool! He said. "If you want death so much, I could give it to you!"

"Why are you holding me?" I asked calmly. "I think you should let me go."

"Do you want me to?" he asked softly still holding me over the ledge. "Do you want me to let go?" I knew he would if I told him. He couldn't disobey me. If I told him to drop me, he would without the slightest hesitation.

"It would be so much easer if you did wouldn't it? I wouldn't be possibly getting chased by werewolves, I wouldn't have to worry about my art work, I wouldn't be here dangling off a roof with a vampire holding me up, Kagura wouldn't have stolen my work, and I wouldn't have to live with the pain of my parents being dead."

"I could drop you, you know. And then it would be over." He said. I suddenly looked up at him and almost smiled. I was suddenly grateful that he caught me. Grateful I could go back to the people I cared about. How could I-for one moment forget about them? Forget about Uncle and Sango? And my grandparents and even my teachers and people I hate? How could I be so selfish and leave them in one split second because I couldn't take it anymore?

Why did I even fall over the fucking roof? I felt so wild. Too wild. Inuyasha did that to me and I knew it. But I loved that feeling. And if I were to go now, I would miss it. That freedom thing that stirred inside me when we locked gazes or came to close. I still felt his breath on my skin from when he 'thanked' me. My body felt as if it was going to explode that night. It was so hot.

It was like an imprint on my skin to forever stay there and never come off. The coolness of is breath as his lips touched my skin-it was so indescribable. Even if I tried to explain it to Sango, she wouldn't understand how it felt. Only I could. And even now, when he was holding me up, I felt this energy surge through me to my toes and up again. Back and forth, back and forth.

I did want him….

And I suddenly realized, I didn't jump because I wanted to get away, I jumped because I wanted him to catch me…

"It would be over," he repeated again.

"Yes. Yes it would," I answered.

"But…" he said pulling me up. He pulled me right onto his lap and folded his arms around me tightly. I was engulfed in his coolness and strength. I could feel it falling from him to me. "That would be such a grand waste-to let you fall like that."

"I guess it would," I said.

We were silent on the roof for a while. He still held me and I just let him hold me close. He held me tight, too. As if he was afraid I would vanish into the air. He nuzzled my neck and I allowed him to. I felt his lips skim my neck and touch my pulse-he paused a moment, and that's when I felt him leave a small kiss there. His lips felt cool and soft. I shivered violently in his arms. If we didn't have to get off the roof, I had a feeling he wouldn't ever let me go. But no…I don't know him. This man-I have no idea who he is! He can't stir these feelings in me. Not now, not ever. He was something of the night. Though I've searched for him my whole life, knowing he was out there, this can't be. Then I broke loose from him suddenly and turned my back on him.

"We should go," I said. Before I said anything else, he came up behind me and scooped me in his arms bridal style. My face couldn't get any redder because when he held me, my face already turned all the shades of red. But I didn't complain. He jumped down with ease and I scrambled out of his arms and ran to greet Sango and Miroku. Not knowing that my other sketchbook I was going to leave for Kagura fell to the floor, and that Inuyasha picked it up.


	18. The Lab

CHAPTER 17: The Lab

Kagome lay wide-awake in her bed, knowing that the two vampires were somewhere in her house asleep or creeping around, or doing whatever it is that they do. She could care less. It was early morning and she didn't get a wink of sleep last night…after what happened. She didn't tell Sango about her throwing herself over the roof or of Inuyasha catching her.

How would she tell her best friend that? Even though it was hot, Kagome had the blankets pulled over her. It might sound crazy, but she needed that blanket. Even though it was mere cloth, it felt like somewhat of a protector to the outside world, and when she had it over her, she didn't have to face anything until she pulled it off her.

She couldn't think anymore. Tonight, Kagura was going to show _her_ sketches to the whole art class. They were in two groups. Kagome in-group one and Kagura in-group two. Tonight was the night that Kagura would completely steal her work, her art, her big chance in winning that art contest. She would go to see the students' sketching and praise her other friends, but with Kagura there, showing her sly smile and walking around with _her_ work, she couldn't handle it.

She didn't talk much after Inuyasha took her off the roof. Miroku and Inuyasha drove her and Sango home. She didn't talk at all, just answered a few of Sango's questions about almost being caught if it wasn't for Inuyasha. When they got home, they walked in, all except Inuyasha who claimed he had business to take care of. Even Miroku didn't know about it, but Inuyasha insisted he go alone and that he would be back soon.

Kagome was somewhat glad he was gone. She didn't think she could take his presence so close to hers right then after what happened. She was so sad and angry. Therefore, she and Sango helped Miroku get comfortable and gave him a few sheets and pillows for him and for when Inuyasha returned. They watched a little television and told Miroku about some new shows he didn't know about.

They had some entertainment from Miroku's wandering hands. They soon went to bed though, leaving Miroku on the couch fast asleep. He must have been very tired. But Kagome couldn't sleep. Too many things were swirling around in her head, drifting in and out of each other as if they were trying to merge into one. They would drift in and out of focus, never stopping so she could get a good look at them.

It was so many things. She couldn't get a grip on them. She would just lay there with her eyes closed, feeling her eyeballs move from left to right under her eyelids as the pictures came. She sighed and pulled the covers from over her head. There was no use staying in bed if she knew she wouldn't fall asleep anyway. If it were another day, she would have gladly gotten up and sketched in her sketchbook as something to do.

However, she didn't have her book, now did she?

She swung her legs over her bed and walked to the window in her room. She pushed it all the way, causing the early morning breeze to rush into her room and caress her face. Her window overlooked the woods and the winding road coming from the opposite side of the house. She stared at it for a while, letting any thoughts come to her head.

That is the place where she met Miroku and Inuyasha. That is the place they fight sometimes. She shuddered, thinking of all of the dangers of a battle going on so close to her and Sango. What would have happened if someone else moved in this house before they met Inuyasha and Miroku? Would that family be put into even more danger? She couldn't think about that now.

What she wouldn't do to snuggle into a couch and watch one of her Dracula movies. But she couldn't. She had no television in her room, and the one in the family room couldn't be used because Miroku and Inuyasha were in there sleeping. She sighed again. She wasn't in the mood to read on of her books either. She walked away form the window and opened on of her draws.

Inside laid Inuyasha's talisman. He never even asked for it back. She guessed he didn't need it because he probably already had a new one. But she's glad he didn't ask for it back. She wanted to keep it. She held the cool item in her hands for a while. Savoring its calm effect on her. She swung around and looked at her picture she had drawn right before Inuyasha came and kidnapped her. The picture of the talisman.

It looked the same way. And why should it look any different? It was just a picture after all. She looked at the name she painted. Inu. Inuyasha. It was just dripping off the page in its big blood red letters. Maybe she could use this as something when it was her turn to show Mr. Sims her work she was going to do for the art contest. Maybe…but she wanted her sketch of Inuyasha she had made. She could always make a new one, but Kagura shouldn't have taken her things!

She once again looked at her picture and the talisman in her hand. She snapped it around her neck and crept silently out her room to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge, ready to dive into an early morning breakfast, only to be shut down by the fact that hardly anything was in the fridge. Great, now she would have to go food shopping. She walked back upstairs, got dressed, and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her keys and put the note on the counter for Sango, telling her where she was going.

She walked to the door, put her hand on the knob and…

"Where are you going?"

Kagome sighed. She answered, "Mind your on business, Inuyasha."

"Where are you going?" he asked again. Kagome turned around and looked at him. His hair was ruffled and his black eyes were half closed with sleep. His shirt was crumpled and a few buttons were open, giving a small view to his chest. Kagome tried not to blush; even in this state, he somehow looked sexy and attractive to her.

"The store, if you must know," she said. "I left a not for Sango. Bye." She opened the door, walked out to the driveway, and got in the car. She slipped the keys into the slot. Then she gave a yelp when the passenger door opened and Inuyasha slid in the car.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to the store with you." He said.

"Whatever…" Kagome muttered. She was too depressed to have an argument. The car ride to the store was silent. She didn't talk to him, and he didn't talk to her. The ride was about 30 minutes. When they arrived, Kagome got out the car and Inuyasha followed. They entered the store-actually, it was a big mall.

Kagome walked in and took the escalator to the top where the food shops were. She walked into Shaws and started shopping. She had an idea; if Inuyasha wanted to go with her, he was going to help her shop. She turned to him and, "Why don't you grab a crate and get me some bread, eggs, butter and ham?"

He looked at her. "Why?" he said simply.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Listen. You wanted to come. And you look like a lost puppy trailing behind me like that, so go over and do what I say. Now." He glared at her but turned around and started looking for the things she asked for. Kagome turned around and started looking for the other things she needed. A couple minutes later, Kagome began wondering where Inuyasha was.

Maybe he got lost, the store was big. She pushed her cart, stopped, picked up a pack of water, and put it into the cart. She turned to the next aisle and nearly bumped right into Inuyasha. Kagome could have laughed. He looked so funny with his hands full of food and a scowl on his face. He dumped the contents in his hands into the cart.

"Is that all, your Majesty?" he asked through gritted teeth. Kagome smiled.

"Someone has an attitude," Kagome said with a smirk. Kagome looked through the things Inuyasha dumped inside the cart. Her eyebrows rose. "What is fish doing in here? And chips? Is-is this chicken breast?" she questioned looking at Inuyasha.

He shrugged. "I like those things."

"What ever…but I thought…" she looked around to see if someone was within ear shot. "I thought you…don't eat."

"I eat once in a while. Maybe about every tow months or so. Even then, it's a little bit."

They soon left the mall and were back in the car driving home. The car was silent for a while before Inuyasha said, "You still have my talisman is see."

"I-yes. You didn't ask for it back and I figured you already had a new one. You want it back?" Kagome said.

Kagome almost crashed the car when Inuyasha leaned over and touched the small skin that the talisman rested on. His hands trailed to her collarbone then back to the talisman. He leaned back in his chair and stared at her. Kagome's hands were white form gripping the steering wheel. Inuyasha smiled when he heard her fast-paced breathing.

"No…" he said softly. "You can keep it. It's no problem."

"Why did you come with me here? You're not my freaking' body guard." She said, trying to break the silent moment and trying to slow her fast beating heart.

"Yes I am. You know, from the werewolves."

"When am I going to meet these creatures anyway?"

"Never!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Okay." Kagome said. "Are they all that bad? You don't seem bad to me and you're a creature of the dark too."

Inuyasha was silent for a second before he said softly, looking at her, "Does that matter to you?"

"Does what matter?" Kagome asked.

"Me being a creature of the night. Does it matter?"

"Nope. I mean, you are a big stupid, arrogant, conceited, controlling jerk. But so what if you're a creature of the night. If you wanted to kill me, you could have slit my throat a long time ago. But sometimes, I still have to stay clear of you…"

"Oh," Inuyasha said. "And…I wouldn't kill you. Ever."

The car ride was silent for the rest of the way home.

_That Night..._

"Kagome! Open this damn door right now!" Sango commanded pounding on the door.

"Go the hell away!" Kagome said back.

"Just come to the art gathering tonight. It won't kill you," Sango said through the door.

"It won't…" Kagome said.

"Good. Then come."

"But it will only show how low my self pride is to let her show my work in front of my face like that!" Kagome yelled. She planted the pillow back over her face. She couldn't go out when Kagura was showing her work to the whole crowd like it was hers. Those were her sketches. No one else's but hers. And for her to go and let Kagura see her like that…it would be awful.

No. Nope. She wasn't going and no one was going to make her. Some art recruiters were even going to be there to scope out the drawings before the contest. How would she feel if her work was recognized and Kagura was the one holding it? Awful…at least for a while before she killed Kagura…but still, the feeling would be awful!

"Kagome," Miroku's voice broke through. Kagome rolled her eyes. Great, now Sango got him to convince her to come out. "Please come out your room. Please? Sango really wants to go and I can't stand to see her upset. She's already ready to go. And may I say she looks sexy!"

"Miroku!"

"Sorry. Kagome, are you going to let that Kagura girl get the best of you?"

"Shut up Miroku!" Kagome yelled at him. "I am not going."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice boomed. It sent a shiver down her spine. "Open the god damn door right now! Or I'll break it down!" he started to bang on the door with his fist; Kagome knew if he wanted to, he could knock it down with his pinky.

"Go to hell!"

"I can't, don't know how to get there. Now open the door and stop acting like a bitch!"

"I told you not to call me a bitch. How are you still calling me a bitch!" Kagome said to him through the door.

"I didn't," Inuyasha said. "I said stop _acting_ like one. So open the fucking door!"

"No!"

"That's it!" Sango's voice said. "Be a sore loser! I'm going to that art gathering and I'll see you when I get back."

There was silence and Kagome thought they had finally left her alone in her own miserary. She closed her eyes and pulled the pillow back over her face, trying to escape from the world. That's until she heard a sound from her room. She paused and her body stiffened trying to listen to the sound. She relaxed when she didn't hear it again.

Then she heard it. A light scraping sound from her left. She sat up in her bed, her pillow falling from her face to her side. She looked around her room and saw nothing that could make that sound. She heard it again, and this time her head swung towards her window. Her eyes widened with understanding. Kagome flew from her bed to the window, all the while screaming, "Inuyasha! Stop! Don't even think about coming in here!"

By the time she was at the window, Inuyasha already had a leg in her room. She ran up to him and tried to push it back out.

"Oi! Girl, you trying to kill me?" he said, pushing towards her to get his other leg in the room.

"I will if you don't get out," she said. She gave up, walked to her bed, and sat down staring at him as he threw his other leg over with ease. He stood by the window and leaned against it, arms crossed across his chest staring at her.

He needed to leave her room. It wasn't right. But at the same time, it was. She felt too weird. The memories of last night still flashed in her head, rolling repeatedly and making her feel like she was living it all over again. She tore her gaze away from him and looked at the floor.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"Honestly? From the heart?" he asked with a smirk, his gaze still resting on her.

"Yes, whatever. What do you want so you can leave my room?"

"I want…you…" he said, taking a few steps towards her.

Kagome looked up sharply to see him. He was slightly closer now, what the…what did he just say…? She…she must have heard wrong right? But he said it! She heard him and her heart really did stop for just a second. Her mind clouded over with all of her desires for him and the night before just made it worst for her to think straight.

Inuyasha took another step and smiled when he smelled her arousal. It sent his mind reeling, only focused on one thing: **_Her_.** He suddenly thought how it would feel to make love to her, to see every inch of her body and be allowed to touch it. How would her skin feel against his? He knew she would be soft. How couldn't she? It was true too. He did want her. Since the moment he saw her.

It was like a dream really. Him opening his eyes and her being the first thing he sees. It was wonderful. He was standing right in front of her now; she was still sitting on the bed staring up at him. He extended his hand to her, his gaze never leaving hers. Without taking her eyes from his, Kagome took his hand and allowed him to slowly pull her up from the bed, as if in a daze.

A feeling of electricity shot through her fingers, up to her arm. It gave her shivers. Why would her body act like this?

Kagome's heart was beating so fast it would probably be seen as a straight line. Their faces were so close, their nose were touching. It was unbelievable. Inuyasha still held her hand.

"Oh…" was all Kagome could say.

She didn't know what she was looking at. She couldn't describe it. His eyes were something that couldn't be described. She saw something one moment, then something else the next. What the hell was going on? It was as if everything was passing over his eyes as a glimpse of who he was. Every time she grasped on something, it would pass and something else would be there.

Inuyasha's arousal was mixing with hers in the air, mingling, causing a sort of bond there. Inuyasha thought that together they smelled better than they did apart. He tilted his head slightly to the side and moved his head closer. His lips were a mere millimeter from her mouth. When Kagome felt his breath so close, she shivered at the contact. Her knees almost gave away beneath her.

Just a little closer and…

"INUYASHA! IS SHE COMING OR WHAT!" Miroku yelled from outside the window.

Kagome blinked and quickly stepped back from Inuyasha. He saw this and growled loudly, catching Kagome's attention. Inuyasha briskly walked to window and yelled, "She's coming okay! Don't fucking yell, okay!"

Kagome stood behind him in confusion before what he said hit her. "I am not going," she said, her face twisting in anger. "You can't make me. Now get out my room."

Inuyasha turned around to look at her. "Stop acting like a wimp and just go. I have something to show you." He was pissed at Miroku for ruining the moment. He was so close he would almost taste her on his lips already. When he got down there, he was fucking going to kill that man!

Kagome looked at Inuyasha strangely. "A surprise?"

"Yes, a surprise and if you don't come you can't see it. So get dressed."

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" Kagome asked sitting on her bed.

"No," Inuyasha said. "So get dressed. And come out."

"Fine," Kagome said giving in. "I'll get dressed. Just get out so I can."

"Good. Come out when your done so we can leave." and with that, he jumped out the window.

"Why can't he use a door like regular people?"

Inuyasha jumped down from her window, fuming. He stomped over to Miroku, who was next to Sango waiting by the car. Before Miroku could say anything, he grabbed his arm, yanked him away from Sango, and proceeded to bonk the man on his head, not even beginning to release his anger. When he was done, he grabbed his shirt and looked into his dazed eyes.

"Why the fuck did you do that!" he hissed in his face. Miroku just smiled then pulled away from Inuyasha.

"I couldn't help it," he said.

Inuyasha's eyes blazed. "Couldn't help it!"

"Yes," Miroku said. "If I didn't do anything, you two would have been in there all night. I could smell your arousal drifting from the window. It nearly chocked me to death." He finished with a smile, "And plus, it was giving me naughty ideas about Sango."

Inuyasha growled. "So what. You ruined the moment!"

"Yes, well, there will be more time for that." Miroku avoided a slap from Inuyasha and quickly walked back to Sango.

Kagome sighed. She got up and started going through her clothes to get dressed. She chose a dark green short skirt that reached mid-thigh. There was the outline of a black rose sewn onto the skirt on the left. She chose a thin black silk shirt that was long sleeved. The sleeves flared out wide at the ends and it was v-shaped, dipping down to leave things to the imagination.

The shirt hugged her upper curves well, circling around her stomach to show her perfect figure. She walked to one of her draws and pulled out Inuyasha's talisman. She looked at it a second before putting it on around her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she looked good in her outfit, she couldn't help it. She wondered what Sango had on. The talisman pressed against her creamy skin, dipping low to above her breast.

She put on a pair of dark green high-heeled sandals and put her hair in a loose high ponytail leaving a few curly strands to surround her face. She didn't bother to bring a purse. She didn't need it. The only reason she was getting dressed up was because there would be art recruiters there and even though Kagura stole work, she still wanted to make a good impression.

She walked out her bedroom door, as soon as she heard Inuyasha yell for her to hurry up. God, what an impatient ass hole.

Kouga once again bowed in front of his leader, his eyes rooted to the ground waiting for the Lord to tell him he could rise. The Lord had once again called a meeting for his most trusted men and they eagerly waited for what was to come next.

"Rise, my men…" the Lord finally said. Kouga stood as straight and tall as he possibly could in front of the Lord.

"Lord Claw." Kouga said dipping his head slightly. Kouga heard the other murmurs of "Lord" from the other men standing up around the room.

"I am glad you all have come when I have asked you to." The Lord began. "It's not like you had any choice in the matter! Nevertheless, I have called this meeting because of something urgent. The time is coming my men. The time where we will come out on top of those evil vampires. We were once their slaves in the past, but no more! This is our time and chance to rule the Night World! Moreover, I will not pass up this opportunity! You will not pass it up either!"

The Lord paused as a murmur of agreement passed through the room. He continued: "As I said before, this will be the most challenging quest for you. Though it may seem easy now, after the first section of this is over, there will be more to come. After we finish this first part, the friction between the vampires and us will grow tremendously. So you must be prepared to die and to fight for your side."

He continued, "Tonight! Tonight is when we make our first move. I am afraid that not all of you will be needed. Nevertheless, all of you do need to be informed about what is happening because eventually all of you will be involved in this matter. I will have Kouga pick two of you tonight -two of the best of course. I want all of you who are not chosen to start your training immediately! When this war starts…I want all of you in good shape. Now…all of you go…except for Kouga. I need to talk with him…."

Kouga stood still and waited as the other men immediately filed out of the room to go and do the Lord's bidding. When they were all gone, Kouga brought his attention back to his Lord. The Lord looked at Kouga for a while before he began to speak.

"Kouga…"

"Yes, my Lord Claw?" Kouga answered eagerly. He was quite anxious as to why-for the second time- the Lord wanted to speak with him privately. He wondered why that was so. Was it because he was more trusted, or because this was far more important than he really let on? Whatever the reason, Kouga was ready to know.

"To find this girl, the human girl that I've told you about before, you will need something that is very important."

"Something?" Kouga was now confused. His tail, which he had let out, switched behind him freely.

"Yes." Lord Claw said simply before he stood from his chair and proceeded to walk down the eight steps in front of him. Kouga's eyes widened in shock. Never has he ever seen the Lord Claw out of his chair. Of course, he didn't live in his chair, it was just that the Lord had his privacy and he had his own separate chambers. And even Kouga was not allowed in it. In fact, with all of the doors in this place, he didn't even know where it was!

Kouga took a step back and watched his Lord walk down the stirs. "L-Lord?" was all Kouga could say. The Lord finished walking down the small amount of steps and stood directly in front of Kouga. Kouga instantly bowed his head and kneeled to the floor. No one ever was higher than the Lord. The Lord surprised Kouga by saying, "Please rise Kouga. There is no need for this."

"But Lord…"

"Do you question my authority?" the Lord asked.

Kouga instantly raised as asked. The Lord nodded his head in approval and began to walk to a door that was in the far corner. Kouga didn't know what to do so he just followed Lord Claw to the door. The Lord stopped in front of it. He reached into his pocket and came out with a small gold key in his hand. He opened the door with it and together, Lord Claw and Sir Kouga walked down another dark hall. Kouga had never entered this door before and so he had never seen this hall. He didn't even know it existed!

They walked in silence, Kouga not daring to ask any questions knowing they would soon be all answered.

They walked and walked, until they stopped before a wooden door with two guards in front of it. The two guards instantly bowed low to the Lord and then Kouga and proceeded to open the wooden door. They walked through and were met with a long staircase. Walking down, Kouga realized that they must be going to the basement level.

It seemed like forever before they finally reached the end of the stairs. When they did, Kouga noticed that he was hearing strange noises that he never noticed before. And as they continued to reach closer to their destination, the sounds became louder. Stopping once more in front of a door, the Lord reaches into his pocket and comes out with a silver key and opens the door.

The door swings open and Kouga is shocked at what he sees….

Tubes, that's the first thing that comes to mind. Many small tubes lay on counters on floors…so many. They were all filled with an unidentified liquid. Lord Claw walked in like it was nothing and Kouga followed suit. The room was dark and was only lit by small blue lights that gave off an eerie feeling inside the room. It was musty with all of the chemicals that filed the room and Kouga's nose twitched in distaste.

The room was a lab, Kouga noticed.

_We have a lab, in our HQ! _ Kouga thought. _What is it for? What is being experimented?_

The many counters were covered with books, viles, and other things he could not identify. Too many, that's what.

"Lord Claw, what is this about? A lab? What's happening?"

Lord Claw gave a weird chuckle, causing Kouga to look at him strangely. He stopped behind the Lord in the lab. The Lord called, "Alamani! Get out here. I have a request for you!" a few minutes later, a tall wolf appeared out of another door in the corner of the lab. His hair was short and thick; it showed his untidiness by the way it stuck out all around his head.

He was covered in an all white lab coat, unbuttoned and hanging open to show his undershirt. His glasses lay on top of his head in the midst of his messy hair. In his hands, he held a clipboard with a thick layer of paper on top of it. His tail dragged lazily on the floor as he walked closer to Kouga and Lord Claw.

"What is it Lord Claw?' the man said stopping in front of them, not even looking up at the lord as he scribbled on his clip bored. Kouga growled at the man for even daring to treat the lord in that manner. Lord Claw stopped him by holding up a hand.

"No worries, Kouga. Alamani is my scientist; he's been working for me for years, before you were even born. I'm used to him speaking to me so. Don't worry about it." Lord Claw said.

"Lord," Kouga said, "what is this all about?"

"This," the Lord said, waving his hand around the room, "is the lab as you already know. For the mission I want you to do, you will need something form here and Alamani will be able to give it to you."

"What is it?" Kouga asked.

"What it is," Alamani said, "is this…" he held up a small vial…that was empty.

"There is nothing inside!" Kouga exclaimed.

"You will have to fill it," Lord Claw said.

"With blood," Alamani finished. "The girl's blood to be exact. You and your men have to find her, bite her and put her blood in this vial. When that task is complete, bring it back here immediately. No stops on the way. I don't care what it takes to get the blood, just get it. Lure her out by herself; I don't want anyone to see you when the biting happens. Understand?"

Kouga could only nod his head dumbly and take the vial out of his hand. "But how do I find this girl? I do not know where she is."

"Oh! I almost forgot." Alamani one again reached into his pocket and retrieved another small vial, only this one was full. Inside, it looked as if it held some kind of mist swirling around inside, but you had to look hard to see it; it was almost transparent. "This is the way to help you find the girl."

"W-what is that?" Kouga asked.

"It's the girl's scent. Once you release it, it will leave a trail that will lead right to her. The scent will be familiar in some ways, but yet, still different, but you will still be able to track it down without hesitation. Once you find her, you know what to do. Only open this vial outside. Do not-I repeat-do not open it inside these walls."

Kouga nodded and took the second vial. "I'll have one of my men to get her blood."

"And," Alamani said, handing him a second empty vial, "take this in case something happens and you loose the first vial." Kouga nodded.

"Are you sure you understand Kouga?" Lord Claw asked. Kouga gave a low bow of his head to show he understood. "Okay. Then we will go and you will pick out your men. Then be on your way." Koga followed the Lord out of the lab and back the way they came.

When they appeared back to the Lord's meeting hall, Kouga asked, "Lord, if I may ask, where or how did you attain the girl's scent?"

"That is another story, Kouga, for another day." Was all he replied.


End file.
